Broken Clockwork
by paradoxon
Summary: Alle Gesetze von Raum und Zeit sprachen dagegen. Doch er fühlte die Hitze auf seinem Gesicht, sah wie sich das Feuer über den Dächern der Stadt ausbreitete, sah wie Arcadia brannte. Rose griff unsicher nach seiner Hand, überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. "Lauf Rose", entrang sich der TimeLord gepresst. "Lauf um dein Leben." [NINE&ROSE / SURVIVAL]
1. THE BLACK PIT

**A/N:** Was gibt es besseres, als mit einer neuen Geschichte ins Jahr zu rauschen? Ich gebe zu, ja, ich sprudle über vor Ideen – und *diese Welche* muss ich unbedingt mit umsetzen.  
>Sei dieses Mal gewarnt, mein Leser, diese Geschichte ist weder fluffig, noch schön.<br>Sie ist ein Alptraum.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER <strong>P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Everyone it seems has somewhere to go  
>And the faster the world spins the shorter the lights will glow<br>And I'm swimming in the night chasing down the moon  
>The deeper in the water – the more I long for you<br>[QUEENS OF THE STONE AGE · LIKE CLOCKWORK]

"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht."  
>Rose warf einen unsicheren und gleichsam neugierigen Blick über die Schulter des Doctors, der über der Steuerkonsole lehnte und die Stirn in tiefe, irritierte Falten gefurcht hatte. Es schwang eine deutliche, aber eher ungewöhnliche Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mit, die Zeuge dafür war, dass er das Problem nicht verstand. So eine Einsicht, wenngleich der Doctor sie für sich selbst schloss, war selten für den TimeLord, der sonst vor Wissen und Weisheit zu strotzen schien.<br>"Wieso, was ist los?" Sie waren gerade im Flug gewesen, gleitend durch das All ohne wirkliche Koordinaten, ohne einen Plan. Nur sie beide, in guter Stimmung, mit einer Kanne Tee und faszinierenden Unterhaltungen. Das taten sie öfters in letzter Zeit: einfach da sitzen und plaudern, wenn sich die TARDIS ihren Weg durch die Unendlichkeit suchte. Ab und an fielen dem Doctor während dessen Ziele oder neue Abenteuer ein, Abstecher zu fernen Märkten, wo er mit Händlern feilschen konnte, die alles waren, aber bestimmt nicht menschlicher Natur. Manchmal brachte Rose den Dunkelhaarigen wiederum in Verlegenheit, oder überredete ihn dazu, ihr das Raumschiff zu zeigen, eine Runde im Pool der Bibliothek zu drehen, oder den Kleiderschrank auf den Kopf zu stellen. Es waren Momente wie diese, die die Britin so sehr liebte und die für sie inzwischen unbezahlbar waren. Dass etwas schief ging, war dabei natürlich keine Seltenheit – doch die zusätzliche Falte auf der Stirn des Gallifreyans verhieß nichts Gutes. "Wir werden von etwas angezogen, ich seh's nur nicht. Keinen blassen Schimmer."  
>Der Doctor wandte sich an den Bildschirm, der ihre Position von Außen verfolgte. Außer Sterne und purer Finsternis konnte Rose jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Trotzdem war die TARDIS von Unruhe geplagt, ließ dann und wann einen verstörten Pfiff quer über die Lautsprecher der Konsole rasseln und bebte. Ja, das Schiff hatte zu zittern begonnen, wie eine verängstigte Kreatur – wie ein Kind, das vor Panik erstarrt nur fähig dazu war, mit den Beinen zu schlottern.<br>"Vielleicht haben wir uns verirrt", schlussfolgerte Rose vorsichtig.

"Nein … nein, das ist es nicht. Verirren … Rose, wir sind nicht auf einem Schulausflug oder einem Spaziergang durch den Wald. Die TARDIS kann sich nicht verirren, ihre Schaltkreise und ihre Persönlichkeit lassen das gar nicht zu – oder glaubst du, TimeLords haben sie entwickelt, damit sie versehentlich zwischen Raum und Zeit vom Weg abkommt?" Die Blonde hob abwehrend die Hände auf die ihr entgegnete Rage; wenn es um die Zeitmaschine ging, war der Doctor zuweilen mehr als empfindlich und gepaart mit etwas, das er nicht verstand, musste es ihn tatsächlich völlig wahnsinnig machen. Am besten hielt sie einfach die Klappe, so riskierte sie zumindest keine unnötige Diskussion.  
>Indes ihr gallifreyischer Freund also unschlüssig mit den Fingerkuppen ohne jeglichem Rhythmusgefühl auf der Steuerkonsole trommelte, strich sie sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit einen Atemzug lang zurück auf den Monitor, der ihr höchstens Aufschluss darüber brachte, dass es vor den Türen dunkel war. Dunkel.<br>Dunkel?  
>Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten alarmiert; als sie sich dann einen halben Schritt nach vorne drängte, stieß sie dem TimeLord versehentlich auch noch den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen, was der mit einem leisen Keuchen quittierte. Es blieb ihm allerdings keine Chance, sie mit Blicken zu strafen, weil Rose inzwischen aufgeregt gegen das Monitorfenster klopfte: "Die Sterne sind weg! Eben waren sie noch da, jetzt sind sie verschwunden." Der Doctor war ihr mit einer Bewegung so nah, dass Rose seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte und seine Nasenspitze das Glas des Bildschirms berührte. Er zog die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein, stieß mit der Faust gegen die Konsole und presste in aufkeimender Eile einen Knopf, dann einen nächsten, ehe seine Hand zu einem Hebel glitt, den er inbegriffen war zu ziehen, als plötzlich das Licht im Inneren des Schiffes erlosch.<p>

Das ungleiche Paar hatte keine Zeit für Entsetzen oder Schrecken, denn Rose spürte gerade noch, wie sich Finger zwischen den ihren verkeilten, bevor die Schwerkraft in der TARDIS nachgab, ihr Körper gegen den des TimeLords prallte und sie beide das Gleichgewicht auf den Sohlen verloren.  
>Sie stolperte und fiel, bis sie den harten Stahl des Kontrollraums zwischen ihren Schulterblättern spürte. Der Aufprall hämmerte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, bugsierte sie unfreiwillig in einen Zustand der Benommenheit, in welchem sie kaum bemerkte, wie sie über den Boden nach unten schlitterte, oder wie der Doctor nach ihr rief und ihren Arm packte, weil die TARDIS kippte.<br>Ihr Film riss schließlich, tauchte sie in vollkommene Besinnungslosigkeit und Stille. Das monotone Pfeifen der Steuerplatine war längst verstummt, genauso wie das Rufen des Doctors in ihrem Ohr. Rose wusste nicht was passierte, noch wo sie sich befand, orientierungslos wie es in der Dunkelheit nun einmal war. Es hätte ebenso ein Traum sein können, aus dem sie gerade erwachte.  
>Ein Traum, in dem es keine Sterne gab.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Am Anfang war es mehr wie ein Gespür. Ein solches zum Beispiel, das man hatte, wenn man beobachtet wurde: die Nackenhärchen stellten sich senkrecht, ein Schauer lief einem über den Rücken und man sah sich regelmäßig zu beider Seiten um. Schließlich folgte eine Berührung, sanft und federleicht, dass Rose sie zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm; erst in dem Moment, wo die Realität sie langsam wach rüttelte, wo sich das Licht zwischen ihre Lider fraß, schlich sich ein wohl bekannter Geruch von getragenem Leder und vergangener Zeit in ihre Nase, machte sie blinzeln und weckte sie auf.  
>Der Doctor lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Steuerkonsole, ein Bein aufgestellt, damit er seine Begleiterin stützen konnte. Sein Arm war in einer beschützenden Geste um ihre Schulter gelegt, was die Blonde begrüßte, weil ihr Kopf furchtbar schwer auf seinen Oberarm zurück sank. Wenn er verletzt war, sah man es ihm nicht an – denn die Besorgnis stand ihm aufs Gesicht geschrieben, die blauen Augen groß, den Mund einen Spalt geöffnet. Wenn sich Rose angestrengt hätte, hätte sie bestimmt den Schlag seiner beiden Herzen hören können. "Vorsichtig", riet ihr der Dunkelhaarige in einem rauen Flüstern. "Du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, hab' mich schon drum gekümmert – kann noch etwas dauern, bis du dich davon erholst." Sein Daumen fand erneut den Weg über ihre Wange, nicht schwerer wie ein Hauch und trotzdem genug, um sie zu beruhigen. Das Zwinkern fiel ihr schwer: "Was ist passiert?"<br>"Wir sind abgestürzt, die TARDIS hatte einen Totalausfall, Energiestörung – alles war weg. Bin mir nicht sicher woran es lag, hab' keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Aber um weg zu kommen, brauche ich einen Moment um sie aufzutanken und zu reparieren; das gute Mädchen hat einiges abgekriegt." Das klang nicht einmal halb so toll, wie sie gehofft hatte.  
>"Oh."<p>

Die Sterne waren weg: das war der Kerngedanke, der sie in den nächsten Minuten, da sie beide ins Schweigen verfielen, beschäftigte. Sterne verschwanden nicht einfach so, nicht binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils jeden Falls. Rose rieb sich benommen die Stirn und setzte sich unter der musternden Miene des Doctors langsam etwas auf. Wenn sie gestrandet waren, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, wie das beste draus zu machen, nicht wahr? Wie schlimm konnte das schon sein? Raxacoricofallapatorius? Umzingelt von wütendem Plastik? Gefangen genommen von Schweinen aus dem All?  
>"Ich sehe nichts. Es ist alles … grau, ich sehe unsere Zeitlinie nicht mehr", schaltete sich der Gallifreyan abermals ein und zog sich mit seiner Begleiterin synchron auf die Beine zurück. Es war nun an ihm, sich die Schläfe zu massieren. Er murmelte dabei zu sich selbst, holte hörbar Luft und ließ den Blick durch das Raumschiff schweifen, als wäre er auf der Suche nach etwas, das Rose nicht ausmachen konnte. Ehe sie sich dann versah, machte der TimeLord auf den Fersen kehrt und stürmte zu den Doppeltüren, riss sie auf, machte einen weiteren, eiligen Schritt und blieb so abrupt in seinem Gang stehen, dass die Britin beinahe zum unzähligen Male mit ihm kollidiert wäre, weil sie ihm gefolgt war. Aus seinem Laufschritt wurde indes ein geziemtes Heranpirschen, ein Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt, als der Doctor das fremde Land betrat.<p>

Das erste, was Rose spürte, war die Hitze.  
>Hitze, welche sich in der Luft hielt, den Horizont Wellen schlagen ließ. Hitze, die ihr unter die Haut kroch und unangenehm war, voller Staub und Dreck. Der Doctor versperrte ihr mit seinem breiten Kreuz nach wie vor die Sicht, weshalb sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Freie drängte. Was ihr entgegen schlug, war viel mehr wie Klima, wie Sonnenstürme oder Vulkanausbrüche; was sich vor ihr ausbreitete, raubte ihr den Atem – aber nicht wegen der Flammen, sondern dem Anblick.<br>Denn unter ihren Füßen kräuselte sich eine Decke voller Rauch, die sich gemächlich den Weg in die Atmosphäre bahnte, während die Stadt in Flammen stand. Egal wo ihr Augenpaar auch landete, ein Haus reihte sich ans nächste, eine Feuerschneise knüpfte an eine andere, der Brand wirkte unaufhaltsam. Das allein schockierte Rose jedoch nur halb so sehr, wie der Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht des Doctors ausgebreitet hatte. Entsetzen wäre untertrieben gewesen, Zorn, Wut und Verzweiflung die einfachste Formulierung für das, was sich darauf gleichzeitig abspielte; sein Kiefer mahlte sichtlich, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Sie überbrückte die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen, wollte fragen was los war, wollte wissen was er wusste und hatte den Mund schon zum Sprechen geöffnet, da unterbrach sie ein verzerrtes Geräusch, das Knirschen von Kies, der von Metall in den Boden gepresst wurde und ein Krächzen, so grausam, dass die restliche Farbe aus dem Konterfei des Doctors wich: "EINDRINGLINGE! GESINDEL! … GESINDEL!"

"Rose, Achtung!"  
>Der Dalek richtete seine Laserwaffe auf sie, aber der Doctor war schneller. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Körpermitte, er tat einen gekonnten Ausfallschritt zur Seite und um das schützende Eck der Zeitmaschine, an welcher der Strahl, eine tiefe Kerbe hinterlassend, abprallte. Rose selbst fand sich dicht an der Brust des TimeLords wieder, die Finger aus Reflex im festen Stoff seines Pullovers vergraben und kaum die Möglichkeit einer Reaktion. "Wir müssen hier weg." Der Doctor klang heiser, atemlos; dann griff er nach ihrer Hand, fest genug, dass es schmerzte. Sie wussten beide, wie schnell und unberechenbar Daleks waren – und wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit sein würde, ihm ein weiteres Mal zu entkommen.<br>Sollte es das schon gewesen sein? Tod durch dummen Zufall? Zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort?  
>Rose kniff die Augen zusammen.<br>Er war ganz nah.  
>"ELIMINIEREN!"<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen.


	2. GALLIFREY BURNS

**A/N:** Oi, Film im Kopf. Kennt ihr sicher: kaum habt' ihr ne Idee, fühlt ihr euch wie Steven Spielberg, der an'nem Blockbuster sitzt. Ha (-; Ein fliegendes Fahrrad alá E.T. würde unseren beiden Hauptcharakteren gerade jeden Falls nicht schaden. Aber ich hab' mir was anderes ausgedacht.  
>Danke fürs Lesen.<p>

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER <strong>P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Calling all comas, Prisoner on the loose  
>Description: A spitting image of me<br>Except for a heart-shaped hole where the hope runs out  
>[QUEENS OF THE STONE AGE · I APPEAR MISSING]<p>

"ELIMINIEREN!"  
>Der Doctor sah sich wild zu beider Seiten um, dann nach oben und bevor Rose protestieren konnte, stieß er sie rücklings gegen die TARDIS, ging vor ihr in die Knie und faltete die Hände zur Räuberleiter: "Schnell, aufs Dach", hauchte er so leise, wie er konnte mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick, die Kälte die von seinem blauen Augenmerk ausging, und die anrauschende Kreatur in unmittelbarer Nähe waren Gründe genug für die Britin, keine Diskussion zu beginnen, sondern den Forderungen des TimeLords Folge zu leisten und sich mit zwei kräftigen Zügen auf die Telefonzelle zu ziehen, innerlich glücklich um ihre Sportlichkeit in solchen Dingen.<br>Sie blieb flach liegen und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Der Dalek hatte inzwischen die Ecke erreicht, jeden Augenblick und er würde den Doctor sehen, würde seine Waffe auf ihn richten und ihren Begleiter ohne Fragen zu stellen erschießen, weil es seine Aufgabe war, sein Lebensziel. Tod. Chaos. Krieg.  
>Rose biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihre Gedanken rasten – hatten sie eine Chance? Die Blechbüchse war allein, oder nicht? Technisch gesehen waren sie bereits in der Überzahl, also konnten sie ihn sicher überwältigen, nicht wahr? Der Doctor nahm ihr die Bürde der Entscheidung mit seiner nächsten Handlung ab, den Schallschrauber zwischen den Zähnen, als er sich mit einem sicheren Sprung zu ihr nach oben außer Sichtweite zog.<br>Sein Manöver wäre perfekt gewesen, hätten die Kappen seiner Stiefel nicht gegen das Holz geklopft und somit auf seine Bewegung aufmerksam gemacht. Dem ersten Schuss folgte somit ein zweiter, dem die beiden nur ausweichen konnten, weil der Doctor sich schützend auf Rose warf, um sich mit ihr im Schlepptau über das Dach zu rollen, bis sie das Licht in der Mitte der Telefonzelle stoppte. "ENTKOMMEN IST ZWECKLOS! WIDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS!", knirschte während dessen der Dalek in seiner programmierten Monotonie und setzte zweifellos zum Flug an, um mit ihnen aufzuschließen.

Das war der Sekundenbruchteil, auf den der Doctor gewartet hat. Den Schallschrauber in der Hand, kroch er zu seiner Linken an den Rand der TARDIS, verschwendete höchstens noch einen Atemzug, sprang auf die Füße zurück und richtete seinen Schallschraubenzieher auf den Druiden. In einer Frequenz, die Rose in den Ohren gellte, brachte er den Dalek so durcheinander, dass seine Schaltkreise Funken sprühten, bevor die Kraft seiner Flugrotoren aussetzte und er wie ein schwerer Stein mit einem blechernen Poltern zurück auf die Erde fiel. Der Doctor stieß hörbar seinen Atem aus, warf einen prüfenden Blick über den Zellenrand und wartete kaum länger als einen weiteren Schlag seiner Herzen, um die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.  
>Er griff nach Roses Hand, half ihr beim Aufstehen und ließ den Blick gleichzeitig prüfend schweifen: das Bild blieb das selbe. Trostlos, verwirkt und überrollt. Sie waren inmitten eines Krieges, bloß konnte Rose die Verknüpfung noch nicht herstellen, in welchen oder eher wessen Kampf sie geraten waren. Der Doctor zwickte die Augen zusammen, verstaute den Schallschrauber in der Innenseite seiner Lederjacke und unterzog die Blonde schließlich einer strengen Musterung: "Alles in Ordnung? Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, der Dalek ist bloß bewusstlos; weiß der Geier, wie lange er brauch, um seine Systeme neu zu starten. Wir müssen von hier verschwinden." Er kratzte sich überfordert den Nacken: "Der Schutzschild der TARDIS ist deaktiviert und kaputt, hier sind wir also nicht mehr sicher – zumindest nicht, so lange sie so einen niedrigen Energiestand hat. Ich könnte das Notfallprotokoll aktivieren, aber dann säßen wir im goldenen Käfig, umzingelt von einer Armee aus Konservendosen; bin mir grad nicht sicher, was mir lieber wäre. Außerdem muss ich sie reparieren und mir die Ersatzteile zusammen suchen – je eher wir von hier verschwinden, desto besser."<p>

Rose stoppte den aufkeimenden Redeschwall ihres gallifreyischen Freundes mit einem sanften Rütteln gegen seine Schultern. Der Schmerz, der in seine Augen getreten war, war ihr nicht neu, doch deutlich intensiver wie zuvor. "Was ist hier los? Wo sind wir?" Der Doctor blinzelte und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht; er wollte etwas erwidern, wollte ihr alles erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte. Aber ihre flüchtige Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen von einem anfallenden Rauschen und einem Schatten, der sich wie der Teufel über ihren Köpfen ausbreitete.  
>Über ihnen glitt ein Raumschiff, groß, mächtig und pechschwarz über die Ebene hinweg. Es sondierte, es spähte und seine Anwesenheit war Ansporn genug für den TimeLord, Rose zum Aufbrechen zu bewegen: "Wir müssen von hier weg. Suchen wir uns zuerst einen sicheren Ort, dann sehen wir weiter. Dachte eigentlich, ich hätte das längst hinter mir gelassen; hier zu sein widerspricht allen Regeln von Raum und Zeit, das dürfte gar nicht möglich sein."<br>Der hoch Gewachsene kletterte auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Telefonzelle zurück auf den Boden und streckte die Arme nach seiner Begleiterin aus, um ihr zu helfen. "Wieso?"  
>"Weil Arcadia zusammen mit ganz Gallifrey schon vor langer Zeit gebrannt hat."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Sie war erschöpft und müde, ihre Kopfschmerzen nahmen zu und ihre Augen tränten, weil sie vom Rauch getränkt wurden. Die TARDIS zurück gelassen, folgten der Doctor und Rose einem nieder getrampelten Pfad über Asche und Staub in Richtung Arcadia, die laut dem TimeLord nicht mehr weiter, wie zehn Gehminuten entfernt lag. Ihre Umgebung glich einem nieder gebranntem Wald, ringsum standen Sträucher, Skelette von Bäumen die einst – in welchen Farben auch immer – bestimmt anmutig ausgesehen haben mussten. Der Boden war weich, gab bei jedem Schritt nach und so furchtbar der Anblick auch war, war Rose froh um die Deckung, welche die übrigen Baumkronen vor den Dalek-Schiffen boten, die wie riesige Wale ihre Kreise über den Horizont zogen.  
>Sie hatte nicht um Krieg gebeten, nicht um ein Abenteuer wie dieses. Klar, mit dem Doctor unterwegs zu sein barg immer eine Form von Risiko und Wahnsinn; meistens konnten sie sich's allerdings ausknobeln, eine Lösung finden. In diesem Fall wirkte der Gallifreyan eher traumatisiert und abwesend. Er entglitt ständig ihrer Gegenwart, schwieg, wenn er keine Fragen beantworten musste und blickte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen um, wie ein gejagtes Tier, das man längst eingekreist hatte, damit man es erschießen konnte.<p>

Wenn das die Zeitlinie des Doctors war, war irgendetwas gehörig schief gegangen – und sicher auch dabei, noch übler aus den Fugen zu geraten. Was passierte, wenn sich die Geschichte des TimeLords änderte? Kamen dann auch diese Kreaturen vom Himmel, die Raum und Zeit fraßen? Verschwand er einfach? Was, wenn er hier starb? Rose konnte nur ahnen, sich an dem aufhängen, was sie von ihrem Begleiter im Laufe ihrer Abenteuer gelernt hatte; was geschehen würde, wenn ein TimeLord ein Paradoxon auslöste, ging jedoch über ihren Horizont hinaus.  
>Das nächste Problem war, dass der Doctor dieses Thema, den Krieg um seine Heimat, gerne umtänzelte und in jedem Gespräch vermied, so gut es ging. Und obgleich sich der Dunkelhaarige ihr gegenüber geöffnet hatte, ihr erklärte, der letzte seiner Art zu sein, obwohl sie wusste, wie sehr es ihn quälte, war es klar, dass da noch mehr im Dunkeln lauerte. Details, die Rose nicht kennen lernen wollte, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Trotzdem standen sie hier, umringt von Feuer, das nicht aufhörte zu glühen und zu lodern, mit dem beißenden Geruch von Tod in der Luft, süßlich und sauer gleichermaßen.<br>"Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", mischte sich das raue Murmeln des Doctors schließlich in ihre Gedankensprünge. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie hinter sich her, wobei er einen Baum als Deckung ansteuerte, damit er nicht Gefahr lief in den nächsten Feind zu laufen. Einen Atemzug später schlug er einen Richtungswechsel vor, bis sie dem schmutzigen Pfad auf eine Straße folgten, die links und rechts von eingefallenen Bauten umzäunt wurde.

Außer ihren Schritten und dem stetigen Knistern der Flammen hörten sie nichts. In der Ferne konzentrierte sich Rose auf das palastähnliche Gebäude, das von einer zerbrochenen Glaskugel umrahmt wurde und bedauernswert anmutig in der Mitte Arcadias thronte, wie ein altes Relikt aus vergangener Zeit. "Ich habe versprochen, dich zu beschützen, Rose." Der Doctor blieb stehen, leckte sich über die Lippen und blinzelte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr herab: "Wenn ich sage, du sollst laufen, fragst du nicht – hörst du? Wenn ich sage, lass mich zurück und bring dich in Sicherheit, wirst du das tun." Er nickte in Richtung der Zitadelle. "Wir müssen dorthin, ins Zentrum. Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir die Teile finden, die wir benötigen um die TARDIS zu reparieren. Aber dort herrscht Krieg, es wird gefährlich werden – noch dazu dürfen wir niemandem über den Weg laufen, niemanden ansprechend und um Himmels Willen uns nicht einmischen. Das Schicksal Gallifreys ist besiegelt – warum auch immer wir hier gelandet sind, wir werden nichts am Lauf der Geschichte ändern."  
>Die Besorgnis und Verzweiflung des Dunkelhaarigen waren erdrückend, doch Rose sagte ihm zu, versicherte ihm, was sie nicht halten konnte und bestimmt nicht halten würde, wenn's drauf ankam. Die Zitadelle wog sich mit den Wellen der Hitze und des Feuers, hinter den Bergen lauerten die Schiffe der Daleks, die sie von ihrer vorherigen Position auf der Ebene aus nicht hatten sehen können. Hörte man genau hin, durchbrachen Schreie und Wehklagen die Totenstille. Es war ruhig für einen tobenden Krieg, zu ruhig in diesem Moment. Und Rose befürchtete, dass der wirkliche Sturm gerade erst am Aufziehen war.<p>

**** |[T]| ****


	3. RUNNING

**A/N:** Ich bin ziemlich fix, oder? Tjaha! ich habe auch Urlaub. Hab ich das vorhin schon mal erwähnt? Kann sein, kann gar nicht *nicht* dran denken (-; Unsere gallifreyische Reise geht weiter, dieses Kapitel geht hauptsächlich ums "Aklimatisieren", wirst schon sehen, wenn du's liest. Außerdem habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, mal ein wenig das Zusammengetragene über Gallifrey zu recherchieren, möchte schließlich einigermaßen im Canon bleiben. Leider kann ich keine Garantie dazu geben, ständig den richtigen Anhaltspunkt zu treffen, weil ich die alten Folgen von Doctor Who bisher nur vom Hörensagen kenne. Man möge mir verzeihen. (-:

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Don't be scared  
>I'm still here<br>No more time  
>for crying tears<br>[LEE DEWYZE - BLACKBIRD SONG]

"Das hier sind die Außenseiter-Bezirke." Der Doctor strich nebensächlich über verbranntes Holz; er verrieb die Asche zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Die Mundwinkel verzogen, blickte er sich in der kleinen Ortschaft um, welche Ähnlichkeit mit Slums, oder weniger pompös gebauten Häusern an Stadträndern hatten. Hinter einigen der Hütten lagen offene Felder, Ödland und Wüsten, die ihre Fruchtbarkeit lange eingebüßt hatten; die beherrschende Stille war eine Tortur.  
>Rose beobachtete ihren Begleiter, seine Reaktion und das Mienenspiel auf seinen Zügen. Es war schwer ihn zu lesen und zu erahnen, worum seine Gedanken kreisen mochten. Zu allererst konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass er mehr als verzweifelt war, annähernd hilflos. Würde er es schaffen, sich nicht einzumischen oder am Ende sein eigenes Gebot brechen und eine Katastrophe auslösen? Würde er dabei zu sehen können, wie Daleks das gallifreyische Volk vor seinen Augen dem Erdboden gleich machten? Zum wiederholten Male? Die Blonde zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und entschied sich, ihn von seiner Besorgnis und dem Schock, in dem er offensichtlich steckte, etwas abzulenken. "Wieso Außenseiter?"<p>

Der Doctor wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit in ihre Richtung, schließlich seinen Körper. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er die Nähe zu ihr suchte, dass er kaum mehr eine Handbreit vor ihr inne hielt – schon die ganze Zeit über. Ob aus Angst, sie zu verlieren, wenn er nicht schnell genug nach ihr greifen konnte, oder aus Frust vor der Einsamkeit, konnte sie nur ahnen. "Weil sie sich von den Idealen der TimeLords abgewandt haben. Sie leben hier, zu den Füßen Arcadiens und führen ihr eigenes, bescheidenes Leben, während sie sich dann und wann gegen das Capitol auflehnen … oder zumindest haben sie es getan." Der Dunkelhaarige schwieg nur kurz: "Sie werden von der Stadt geächtet und gemieden. Außenseiter eben, Existenzen die keiner haben will." Kam Rose irgendwie bekannt vor, war in Powell Estate Alltag. Ihre Bewohner gehörten auch zu den Außenseitern, oder machten sich durch ihre oftmals haltlos ignorante Einstellung selbst dazu. War wohl überall das selbe.  
>"Und warst du auch einer dieser Außenseiter?" Natürlich war die Frage stümperhaft, doch es hielt zumindest die Unterhaltung am Laufen. Der Doctor lachte hohl und tonlos, ohne Anflug von Humor. "Nein", erklärte er ihr sanft. "Ich bin ein TimeLord."<p>

Sie gingen weiter, langsamer jetzt, weil sie dem verlassenen Platz nicht trauten, auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf. Es war kälter geworden, was Rose dazu veranlasste, beide Hände irgendwann in ihre Taschen zu stopfen. Sie war nicht unbedingt gekleidet für einen Ausflug dieser Größe, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie allmählich Hunger bekam und den leisen Verdacht hegte, die nächsten Stunden ohne was zu Beißen auskommen zu müssen.  
>"Wo liegt der Unterschied? Ich dachte eigentlich, bei euch wären alle TimeLords." Der Doctor ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, offenbar bereits wieder mit einem anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Aber seine Braue zuckte leicht und er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte, als er wieder zu Rose umsah: "Man wird als gallifreyisches Kind geboren, aber um ein TimeLord zu werden, muss man die Wissenschaften dazu studieren." Das machte sogar Sinn: ein Planet mit einer Spezies, die Menschen gar nicht so unähnlich war und besonderen Personen daraus, die in ihrem Glauben und ihren Wissenschaften unterrichtet wurden, um den Erhalt des Planeten zu sichern. Ganz klar, die Erde hatte prinzipiell das selbe Konzept. "Also bist du so was wie ein Akademiker, oder so was in der Art?" Manchmal war es dennoch frustrierend, so wenig über den Dunkelhaarigen zu wissen. Er plapperte oft so viel, aber über sich selbst so selten, dass er ebenso gut noch ein Fremder für sie hätte sein können – eine Sache, die Mum ihr jedes Mal vorhielt, wenn sie einen Abstecher nach Hause machten.<br>"So was in der Art."  
>Und damit war das Gespräch für den Doctor beendet.<p>

Die Blonde unterdrückte ein Seufzen, zog den Kopf etwas zwischen den Schultern ein und lenkte das dunkelbraune Knopfaugenmerk misstrauisch gen Horizont. Die Dalek-Schiffe waren immer noch da, saßen dort zwischen den roten Wolken wie große, schwarze Löcher. Das Rauschen ihrer Motoren drang mit dem seichten Wind kühl und mechanisch an ihre Ohren und dann und wann glaubte Rose, eine kleine Truppe derlei Blechbüchsen im Zentrum der Stadt landen zu sehen. Der Horziont selbst brannte, die gläsernen Türme Arcadiens, die beinahe bis an den Bug der Schiffe heran reichten, waren zertrümmert, eingestürzt oder gänzlich aus ihrem Grund gerissen worden.  
>Die Schönheit der Stadt, wenn sie denn einmal da gewesen sein mochte, war dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden. Arcadia gab es nicht mehr und Rose beschlich der boshafte Zweifel, dass ihr Weg zum Capitol fruchtlos enden würde; ob der Doctor die TARDIS auch selbst reparieren konnte? Völlig vorausgesetzt natürlich, es gelänge ihnen unbeschadet den Rückweg anzutreten und eben das machte sie unweigerlich verdammt unruhig. Der Doctor würde alles in seiner Macht tun, sie zu beschützen, doch ein toter oder verletzter Doctor halfen ihr nicht zu fliehen.<br>"Hier machen wir Rast." Rose spürte einen starken Arm um ihre Körpermitte, der sie um wenige Grad in eine andere Richtung bugsierte. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr Begleiter ein Paar Meter hinter ihr einen Abstecher gemacht hat, der an einer Hütte mündete, welche die Anmut eines herunter gekommenen Schupfens pflegte. Die Mundwinkel etwas verzogen, leistete sie gehorsam Folge; zumindest lag die Baute versteckt genug, keine ungebetenen Gäste anzulocken.

Die Türe war teilweise aus den Angeln geschlagen worden, ihre Scharniere ächzten vor Anstrengung bei jeder Bewegung, was sie einen Augenblick zusammen zucken und inne halten ließen, bevor sie es wagten, die Köpfe einzuziehen und einzutreten. Der Doctor in Roses Rücken kramte seinen Schraubenzieher hervor, mit dem er sich erst an den Scharnieren, anschließend am Schloss zu schaffen machte.  
>Die Scheune besaß ein kleines Fenster, durch welches genügend Licht drang, um den Innenraum zu erhellen. Er war vollgestellt mit Säcken und Fässern, die sich bis zur Decke stapelten – ein Vorratsraum? Ein Vorratsraum! "Wir haben Glück, dass Daleks kein Gespür dafür besitzen, ihre Opfer leiden zu lassen, sondern sie gleich töten – somit messen sie der Zerstörung von Lebensmitteln keine Notwendigkeit bei. Sie sprengen einfach alles in die Luft, was ihnen in die Quere kommt; aber der Angriff selbst konzentriert sich auf die Innenstadt. Hier sind sie wohl einfach nur durch gerauscht, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." Er kam näher, warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem schmutzigen Fenster und betastete einen der Säcke. "Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es ein Festmahl wird, Rose. Zumindest werden wir satt." Der Doctor kratzte sich flüchtig das Kinn, drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse und hob schließlich kampflos die Schultern.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Rund eine Stunde später saßen sie aneinander gelehnt umringt von Jutesäcken, unzufrieden und – zumindest im Fall der Blonden – müde und erschöpft. Sie drehte eine der Nüsse in ihren Händen, von denen ihr der Doctor erklärte, dass sie für gewöhnlich gemahlen wurden, bevor man gallifreyisches Brot aus ihnen machte. Den Namen der Sorte hatte sie allerdings schon wieder vergessen und wirklich schmackhaft waren sie auch nicht. "Die Temperatur auf unserem Planeten ist etwas niedriger, als auf der Erde – vor allem Nachts." Der Doctor schlüpfte aus seiner Lederjacke, die er Rose umlegte. Sie versank in dem viel zu großen Stück Stoff, wie in Treibsand – nicht, dass seine Geste viel gebracht hätte. Rose fror schon seit einer Weile, anders wie bei Menschen mit ihrem Organismus und Körpertemperatur entwickelte der TimeLord neben ihr bloß keine Art von Wärme, wie sie es kannte, weshalb er ihr ebenso gut ein nasses Handtuch hätte schenken können. Sie bedankte sich trotzdem; dass er daran dachte war mehr als bemerkenswert. Ab und an vergaß er nämlich, dass seine Begleiterin nicht allen Naturgewalten des Kosmos Stand halten konnte.  
>"Und jetzt ruh' dich aus, du hast vorhin ordentlich etwas auf den Kopf gekriegt. Ich geb' dir zwei, drei Stunden, das sollte genügen."<br>Rose machte es sich mit Jacke und improvisiertem, wenngleich unbequemen TimeLord-Kissen so bequem wie möglich. "Werd' dich hüten", versprach der Doctor flapsig und leise, als er bemerkte, dass die Blonde an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war.

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen.


	4. THE FIRE RISES

**A/N:** Der Ton macht die Musik, wisst ihr, was ich meine? Ich geh' jetzt nicht von der Metapher aus, sondern im buchstäblichen Sinn. Ihr kennt das sicher, wenn ihr selbst Schreiberlinge seid: ihr hört etwas, einen Song, ein klassisches Stück, und sofort habt ihr dazu Bilder im Kopf, die sich um eure Geschichte drehen. Das macht einen manchmal ganz kirre – und ist die beste Quelle für Plots und Drama.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Give me your hand  
>And take what you will tonight,<br>I'll give it as fast  
>And high as the flame will rise<br>Cinder and smoke  
>[IRON&amp;WINE - CINDER AND SMOKE]<p>

Rose hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, sie würde ersticken. Etwas raubte ihr den Atem, störte ihre Nase und kitzelte unangenehm auf der Oberlippe. Sie wandte sich zuerst halbherzig in ihrem traumlosen Schlaf, bis sie schließlich mit einem Anflug echter Panik empor fuhr. Die Blonde keuchte, im ersten Sekundenbruchteil völlig orientierungslos, bevor sie dem ruhigen, doch angestrengten Blick des Doctors begegnete. Er hatte ihr die Hand über den Mund gelegt und führte seinen Zeigefinger nun seinerseits an die Lippen, um ihr zu bedeuten, nicht nur Ruhe, sondern vollkommene Stille zu bewahren. Als sich der TimeLord sicher war, dass Rose seine Geste deuten konnte und sich wieder ob der unsanften Art, mit welcher er sie geweckt hatte, im Griff hatte, wich er eine Handbreit vor ihr zurück.  
>In der Hütte war es stockfinster.<br>Das einzige Licht, das die Konturen der Vorräte erhellte, kam von draußen und wurde konstant durchschnitten von wandernden Schatten, die sich wie große Spinnen über die Wände zogen, ehe sie wieder in den Untiefen der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Eine sanfte und fragende Falte erschien zwischen Roses Augenbrauen, der Doctor schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf und nickte zum Fenster, wobei er ihr seine Hand zur Hilfe anbot, damit sie sich neben ihm einen eigenen Eindruck von dem verschaffen konnte, was vor ihrem Versteck gerade im Gange war. Der Moment hätte unheimlicher nicht sein können, nicht nur, dass ihre Müdigkeit von einem Anflug ehrlicher Angst ersetzt wurde, sie wurde gleichsam auch schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass es sich bei ihrem vermeidlichen Ausflug nach Gallifrey nicht etwa um einen Traum, sondern furchtbare Realität handelte.

Wenn Rose glaubte, Arcadia brannte bei ihrer Ankunft, stand die gesamte Stadt nun im Schein der Nacht in lodernden Flammen. Hörte man genauer hin, waren die Rufe, Schreie und das Wehklagen lauter geworden und drangen in einem chorgleichen Echo über die Barrieren der eingefallenen Häuser hinweg bis zu ihnen hinaus an den Rand. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus und die Blonde wickelte sich nebensächlich tiefer in die viel zu große Lederjacke ihres außerirdischen Freundes; der hatte ihre Geste bemerkt und fühlte sich so weit in der Verantwortung, ihr sanft den Rücken zu tätscheln.  
>Rose war gerade dabei dem Doctor ein gequältes Schmunzeln zu schenken, als sie erneut stockte und sich so weit zum Fenster beugte, bis ihre Nasenspitze das kalte Glas berührte. "Was ist das?", hauchte sie mehr, wie hörbare Worte zu formen und zwickte die Augenwinkel krampfhaft aufeinander, bis der Anblick unweigerlich verschwamm. Dort, auf dem Weg den sie zuvor selbst gegangen waren, bewegten sich Menschen. Nein, das waren keine Menschen, korrigierte sich Rose, sondern Gallifreyans. Trotzdem stimmte etwas in ihrer Regung nicht, die abgehackt und stoisch aussah und um nicht zu sagen, völlig unnatürlich wirkte. Es war eine Reihe an Leuten, eine Gruppe oder etwas in der Art und die Köpfe gerade nach vorn gerichtet, widmeten sie ihrer Umgebung kaum so viel wie einen zweiten Lidaufschlag.<br>Die Wanderer passierten dann eine der wenigen Straßenlampen, die tatsächlich noch brannte – und Rose widerstand dem Drang einen entsetzten Schrei auszustoßen, weshalb sie stattdessen die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen einsog und einen halben Schritt vor dem Fenster zurück stolperte. Das waren keine Gallifreyans, oder zumindest nicht mehr. Ihre Gesichter waren bleich und blutleer, ihre Augen eingesunken, ihre Wangen fahl – gestützt wurden sie von einem Metallrohr und einem zusätzlichen, mechanischem Auge, das zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hervor ragte und in tödlicher Gleichgültigkeit für ihre marionettenartigen Bewegungen sorgte.  
>"Was hat man ihnen angetan?", die Hand vor den Mund geführt befürchtete Rose beinahe, die wenigen Nüsse zum Abendbrot würden den Weg über ihre Speiseröhre wieder nach oben finden. "Biologische Waffen-Experimente, kein neuer Coup der Daleks. Grausam." Der Doctor maß die Kreaturen stumpf, wie sie Untoten gleich ihre unendlichen Wege zogen. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. "Sie sind das einfache Fußvolk der Daleks. Die, die man opfern kann – der Vorteil, der sich ihnen bietet, wenn sie andere Völker auslöschen. Eine nagelneue Armee, die sie steuern können, ohne sich Gedanken über ihre eigenen Verluste machen zu müssen. Nicht mehr, wie Bauern auf einem Schachbrett." Seine Braue zuckte nonchalant, er sah zu ihr hinab, den Mund bereits zum Weitersprechen geöffnet, als ein heftiger Schlag die Türe der Hütte zum Beben brachte.<p>

War der Doctor unruhig, wirkte er jetzt sichtlich alarmiert; er knetete die Hände kurz zu Fäusten und bugsierte seine Begleiterin zurück in Richtung Fenster. Dem ersten Schlag folgte ein nächster, dann ein weiterer. Kamen sie zuerst unkoordiniert, verband sie bald ein rhythmisches Muster, das Rose durch Mark und Bein fuhr: "Sie haben uns bemerkt." Der TimeLord rieb sich flüchtig den Nacken und schubste die Blonde schließlich unsanfter wie nötig mit sich: "Hilf mir, wir verbarrikadieren die Türe mit den Fässern." Aber würde sie das retten? Was machten biologische Daleks mit ihren Opfern? Fressen, aussaugen, einfach nur töten? Doch die Blonde leistete Folge und packte mit an, während der Doctor ein Fass nach dem anderen mühevoll über den staubigen Boden rollte, damit er eine halbherzige Wand vor der Türe aufbauen konnte, die nicht einmal eine Truppe Kinder lange hätte aufhalten können. "Hoffentlich lassen uns die Scharniere nicht im Stich, dann haben wir eine Chance."  
>Er überließ es nicht dem Zufall, sondern rannte zurück zum Fenster, sondierte die Lage, angelte seine Jacke von Roses Schultern und schlug mit geschütztem Ellenbogen die Scheibe ein, hievte sich auf das Fensterbrett und trat mit seinen Stiefeln kräftig genug nach, dass sich der morsche Fensterrahmen löste und halbseitig aus den Angeln fiel. Die Türklinke rüttelte, das Poltern dahinter nahm zu, indes der Doctor aus dem Rahmen in den Sand darunter sprang und sich auf den Fersen zu Rose umwandte, der er seine Arme entgegen streckte: "Vertrau mir, ich fang dich auf."<br>Sie ließ sich bestimmt nicht zweimal bitten, denn der Türrahmen brach mit einem erschütternden Knall in Tausend Stücke. Holz splitterte, verfing sich in ihrem Haar, obgleich sie den Kopf schützend beiseite drehte und die Arme empor zog. "Rose!", schrie der Doctor, gezwungen unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen zu tänzeln, weil er kaum ausmachen konnte, was in der Hütte geschah.

Ein Laserstrahl erhellte den kleinen Raum, irgendwann folgte ein Zweiter. Das schneidende Geräusch der Waffen bohrte sich durch die Fässer, deren Hefetrunk sich auf dem trockenen Boden ausbreitete wie sich Blut durch Adern pumpte. Eine Sekunde, vielleicht länger, bevor die Kreaturen sich zu ihr durchgekämpft hatten – aber welche Wahl blieb ihr? Sie traute sich nicht zu atmen, machte kehrt, die Gefahr im ungeschützten Rücken und stolperte ungeschickt über das Fenster hinweg ins Freie, wo sie den Halt verlor, fiel und in der Tat weicher landete, wie erwartet.  
>Der Gallifreyan kämpfte mit seinem Gleichgewicht, aber die Arme fest um Roses Mitte geschlungen fand er sicheren Stand. Einen Moment lang glaubte die Britin, ihr ungewöhnlicher Freund würde es nicht mehr wagen, sie gehen zu lassen; für einen sicheren Augenblick wusste sie, dass er ihr dieses Versprechen gerade gab, ohne es in Worte zu fassen. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sich in ihrem Unterschlupf Rauch ausbreitete und die Marionetten der Daleks beizeiten ihre Flucht schon ahnten. "Lauf Rose", befahl der Doctor dumpf und zerrte sie hinter sich her, weg von den Häusern, weg von den Gallifreyans, die sich jetzt nicht mehr über die Straßen bewegten, sondern in ihrer stoischen Gemächlichkeit direkt über Ödland auf sie zu hielten. Sie mussten nur nah genug heran kommen, zielen und treffen – einer von ihnen genügte. Ein stummer Schuss in den Rücken, dann war es vorüber.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Roses Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel, was sie ins Straucheln brachte. Ihre Lungen brannten, die eiskalte Luft, die sich in ihnen fest gesetzt hatte, trieb ihr quälend die Tränen in die Augenwinkel und trotzdem machte sie nicht Halt, sondern beschleunigte ihren Laufschritt noch, trotz dem pochenden Knie, trotz der Kurzatmigkeit, die ihren Puls in ungewohnte Höhen trieb. "Hier entlang!"  
>Der Doctor schlug einen Haken und bewegte sich mit dem Geschick eines gejagten Hasens im Zickzack an den herab gebrannten und zusammen gefallenen Häusern entlang, wobei er hier und da gegen die Fassaden rempelte und einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut, gepaart mit einem Fluch, nach dem anderen zwischen trockenen Lippen hervor presste. Plötzlich aber war ihre Flucht vorüber; der Gallifreyan blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Rose in ihn prallte und sich an seinem Arm festklammern musste, damit sie nicht fiel. Ihre hitzigen Atem kondensierten in der eisigen Luft, geblendet von den Flammen der Stadt, die am Horizont aufstiegen. Nur einmal hätte Rose tatsächlich um Rast gebeten, nur einmal wollte sie das Glück auf ihrer Seite wissen, doch die auf sie gerichteten Schusswaffen der Dalek-Fußsoldaten sprachen eine andere Sprache und unterzeichneten ihren Untergang.<p>

Die Blonde spürte einen Schlag in ihre Seite, der sie letzten Endes wirklich ungebremst in den Sand manövrierte. Der Doctor beugte sich in der Hast, ging in die Knie und griff nach einer Holzlatte die von einer der Häuserwänden in seinem Rausch abgerissen worden war; Rose traute ihren Augen nicht, war daran zu protestieren, in dem Moment, wo er sich mit wirbelnder Lederjacke merklich verzweifelt auf die Handvoll Leute aus seinem eigenen Volk stürzte, zwei Schüssen auswich und mit seiner improvisierten Waffe um sich schlug.  
>Ein Schuss hätte gesessen, direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet und gefühllos abgedrückt. Aber er kam nicht, durchbrach in seiner Monotonie nicht die gallifreyische Nacht, denn der vermeidliche Dalek sackte zuvor in sich zusammen wie eine Puppe, der man die Fäden kappte. Die Geschwindigkeit überforderte Rose, die sich indes auf die Knie zurück kämpfte und von dem Doctor zu dem Mann sah, der mit einem Gewehr unterm Arm geklemmt, breitbeinig vor ihnen stand.<br>Der Fremde war hoch gewachsen und trug Kleider die an eine Uniform erinnerten. Über sein ernstes Gesicht zogen sich Narben, die im fahlen Schein des Feuers aus der Ferne ebenso unheimlich wirkten, wie die Fratzen seines toten Volkes: "Ich bin Kopyion – und ich glaube, ihr braucht meine Hilfe. Mir nach."  
>Der Doctor bot Rose eine Hand, seine Finger und Handinnenflächen waren aufgerissen und blutig, er selbst blass und augenscheinlich in seinem ganz eigenen Alptraum gefangen, der für ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit hätte vorbei sein müssen.<p>

Sie hatten die Daleks nicht abgehängt, die Schatten in ihrem Rücken bestätigten das, doch Kopyions Route lotste sie weit genug von ihnen weg, zurück ins sichere Dickicht und an den Rand des Waldes, den sie am Tage schon passiert hatten.  
>So lange sie die Baumkronen vor den Luftschiffen und ihren Scheinwerfern schützten, so lange die Marionetten ihrer Feinde nicht lernten zu rennen, ja, so lange sie sich irgendwo verkriechen und ihre Wunden lecken konnte, war Rose um alles und jeden dankbar, selbst um die Hilfe eines Fremden.<br>Aber was bedeutete das am Ende für die Zeitlinie des Doctors, wo sie nicht einmal hier sein, geschweige denn kämpfen durften?

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen.  
>P.S. der untere Teil lässt sich bildhaft zu "The Railroad Waits for No One" aus dem OST zu Lone Ranger genießen.<br>Leider nur auf Spotify zum Hören verfügbar.


	5. THE REFUGE

**A/N:** So. Weihnachtsstress größenteils vorüber! Mir ist richtig schlecht von dem vielen Essen, kann ich euch sagen. Hier Buffett, dort Gans, dazwischen Plätzchen und Kaffee – wer soll da nicht auf der Stelle platzen? Zumindest habe ich heute Zeit, ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen.  
>Viel Spaß und danke fürs Lesen. (-:<p>

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Don't you fall into that  
>pit of loneliness<br>I've been there before,  
>and I did not get no rest.<br>[SHAWN JAMES · NO REST]

Die Kraft zehrte inzwischen von ihr, Roses Knie schmerzten und irgendwo oberhalb der Hüfte, wo sie der Doctor unsanft gestoßen hatte, damit sie in Deckung ging, formte sich bereits ein blauer Fleck der bis zum Morgengrauen bestimmt großzügig sichtbar sein würde. Die Baumkronen über ihren Köpfen versperrten jegliche Sicht gen Horizont, was das beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Brust nicht zwangsläufig zu lösen wusste und ein Blick dann und wann hinüber zu ihrem Begleiter war ebenfalls nicht sonderlich von Hoffnung geprägt, weil er wieder in tiefes Schweigen verfallen war und ihre Anwesenheit kaum registrierte.  
>Das so sichere und aufbrausende Wesen des Doctors lag plötzlich verschlossen und versteckt hinter der Mauer, die er sich vor langer Zeit schon errichtet hatte und machte Platz für ernste Verdrießlichkeit, die nach Roses Meinung befremdlich an ihm wirkte. Sie hatte ihn schon oft besorgt und hoffnungslos gesehen, dachte an die Situation mit den Slitheen zurück, als sie eingesperrt in einem Zimmer verbissen versuchten eine Lösung zu finden, um die Invasion der Alien-Familie und dadurch auch die Zerstörung der Erde zu verhindern. Zu dem Zeitpunkt trug er ähnliche Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn, doch es wog kaum die jetzige Situation auf. Nein, das hier war anders. Das hier war ein Kapitel, das er bereits gelöst und abgeschlossen hatte. Hier zu sein war falsch und brachte sie beide, ihre Existenz in der Gegenwart, in Gefahr – vor allen Dingen, weil sie sich nun mal auf der Zeitlinie des Doctors bewegten. Rose begriff noch nicht genau, was das im Ausmaß bedeutete und war sich nicht einig mit sich selbst, ob sie's überhaupt wissen wollte. Aber gerade konnten sie nichts anderes tun, wie mitzuspielen, um einen Ausweg oder zumindest eine Erklärung für ihr hiersein zu finden.<br>"Alles okay?", hauchte sie mit einem sanften Druck ihrer Hand zu dem Gallifreyan, der sich Zeit ließ, ihrem braunen Augenmerk zu begegnen. Er zuckte wahrheitsgemäß die Schultern und gab die Frage ebenso leise an sie zurück: "Bist du verletzt?" Abgesehen von den Schürfwunden und den etlichen Prellungen fehlte ihr nichts, weshalb sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Gut. Überlass das Reden mir."

Der Fremde beschleunigte seinen Schritt und schlug einen Haken, der sie vom Pfad abwärts ins Gestrüpp führte, durch das sie sich nur wenige Meter kämpften, ehe ihr vermeidlicher Fremdenführer inne hielt. Nachdem das Knistern der Äste unter ihren Füßen und das Rascheln des Grases um ihre Knie verstummten, fiel Rose einmal mehr auf, wie ungewöhnlich ruhig es um sie herum war. Alle ihr bekannten Geräusche der Nacht, und war es nur das einfache Zirpen von Grillen, gab es nicht; es herrschte bloß die Finsternis, in der jeder Flüsterton verräterisch werden konnte und jeder knackende Ast neues Unheil ankündigte.  
>Wenn Rose glaubte, man würde sie einfach in eine Basis bugsieren und die sicheren Tore hinter ihnen schließen, hatte sie sich jeden Falls gründlich verschätzt. Denn Kopyion wandte sich prompt zu ihnen um, sein Gewehr erhoben, entsichert und schussbereit auf sie gerichtet; es war deshalb aus purem Überlebenswillen, dass Rose sofort kampflos die Hände erhob und der Doctor neben ihr synchron das selbe tat. "Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um nachts durch die Vorstadt zu streunern", bemerkte der Soldat rau an und kam einen Schritt näher, wobei das fahle Mondlicht die Skepsis auf seinem Konterfei kenntlich machte. "Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder? Keiner, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, läuft in eine Armee von Fußsoldaten. Also, ich hab' euch gern' das Leben gerettet, jetzt möchte ich erfahren wer ihr seid. Vagabunden? Seht mir nicht wie welche aus. Naja, du in der Lederjacke vielleicht schon, aber das Mädchen fällt ja buchstäblich über ihre eigenen Füße." Rose runzelte prompt die Stirn. Sie mochte hin und wieder ungeschickt sein, aber sie wusste sehr wohl, wie man sich auf den Beinen hielt! "Wir machen das ganz einfach: ihr sagt mir eure Namen und was ihr hier verloren habt und ich entscheide spontan, ob ich bereit bin euch mit in unser Quartier zu nehmen, oder ob ich euch hier und jetzt töte – klar so weit? Kann keine Möchte-Gern-Spione von Rassilon oder Manipulierte der Daleks bei uns gebrauchen, das versteht ihr sicher."<p>

Kopyion starrte sie unentwegt und erwartungsvoll an, er blinzelte dabei nicht einmal. In seiner hoch gebauten Statur war er dem Doctor in der Dunkelheit kräftemäßig gar nicht so unähnlich, doch vermutete die Blonde, ohne ihrem Freund zu nahe treten zu wollen, dass er dem Soldaten in einer schlagfertigen Auseinandersetzung sicher unterlegen gewesen wäre. Der Doctor verstand sich allerdings auf Diplomatie und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf schien sich genau diese Fähigkeit zu aktivieren: "Wir sind Gestrandete. Unser Schiff ist abgestürzt, vorne auf den Ebenen, wo der Wald zu Ende ist. Wir wurden von einem der Dalek-Schiffe getroffen und wollen nichts weiter, wie nach Hause; dazu benötigen wir jedoch Ersatzteile, deshalb waren wir auf dem Weg in die Stadt unterwegs."  
>"Euch ist der Krieg wohl entgangen, eh? Kann ich gar nicht verstehen, wo der gesamte Planet in Flammen steht." Kopyions Augenwinkel verengten sich und Rose wusste, dass er ihnen nicht glaubte. Dabei war die Geschichte nicht einmal so weit her geholt. Der Doctor ruderte zurück: "Wir kommen aus einem anderen Sonnensystem, wir wollten ursprünglich nicht hier landen – wir haben weder mit eurem Volk, noch mit den Daleks irgendeine Form von Unstimmigkeiten oder gar eine Allianz, Rose und ich. Wir sind harmlose Reisende. Mein Name ist übrigens John. John Smith." Die Musterung des gallifreyischen Kämpfers gefiel der Britin nicht, er beugte sie nach vorn, stierte sie aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und nickte: "Wenn ihr keine Gallifreyan seid, was seid ihr dann?" Das war ein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Tarnung.<br>"Wir sind Menschen", mischte sich Rose ein und spürte geradezu, wie der Doctor ihren Einwurf als Beleidigung auffasste. Er hasste es, mit den Affen ihres Planeten verglichen zu werden – aber auf der anderen Seite hatten sie gerade keine andere Wahl, als sich unter den Schafspelz zu verkriechen. Kopyion stockte und lachte hohl und tonlos auf: "Menschen? Tatsächlich? Seid ihr bewaffnet? Leert eure Taschen, will nichts dem Zufall überlassen!" Alles, was Rose aus ihrer Hosentasche kramte, war eine halb leere Packung Kaugummis. Der Doctor wiederum zog ein Jojo, ein Spielzeugauto und eine Banane hervor; den Schallraubenzieher enthielt er dem Fremden also genauso vor, wie seine wahre Identität. Vielleicht gar nicht so dumm. Kopyions Augenbrauen wanderten unter seinen Haaransatz bei dem Anblick der Habe des ungleichen Paars und schien zum ersten Mal fern jeglicher Erwiderung:  
>"Wir sind keine Krieger", erklärte sich der Doctor. "Wir sind so etwas wie Archäologen, Forscher, auf wissenschaftlichem Wege unterwegs. Wir wollen das Universum erkunden und studieren, keinen Krieg führen." Ihr vermeidlicher Retter rieb sich den Nacken und senkte endlich seine Waffe, um ihnen in einer beinahe entschuldigenden Geste die Hand zu reichen: "Das, mein Freund, glaub ich euch aufs Wort." Während Rose den Handschlag erwiderte, beschränkte sich der Doctor auf ein knappes Nicken. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt haben sollte, doch Fragen stellen ist bei uns oberste Regel für Neuankömmlinge. Können nichts riskieren, ist fast nichts mehr von uns übrig."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Kopyions entgültiger Weg mündete vor einem Blätterhaufen; unter dem Laub befand sich gut versteckt ein Bretterverschlag und eine schlecht gezimmerte Doppeltüre, die Rose an den Eingang eines alten Kellers erinnerte. In der Tat gingen sie eine Reihe an steinernen Stufen hinab, die von grellem Licht aus unförmigen Lampen erhellt wurden. Je weiter sie in den unterirdischen Bau vordrangen, desto wärmer wurde es, was die Blonde unweigerlich begrüßte.  
>"Wir sind nicht mehr viel, die Daleks haben unser Dorf fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Die meisten von ihnen habt ihr vorhin ja kennen gelernt. Unsere letzte Chance waren die Tunnel. Unsere Väter und Großväter haben sie erbaut, als Fluchtwege vom Capitol aufs Land, allerdings sind sie auf halber Strecke während des Krieges in sich zusammen gestürzt, deshalb nützen sie den TimeLords für ihre Flucht nicht viel. Können nicht sagen, wie lange wir hier sicher sind, wagen uns bloß bei Nacht heraus, um nach Proviant zu suchen – darum sind wir uns auch begegnet." Kopyion schulterte seine Waffe, damit er mit der Faust gegen eine stählerne Tür poltern konnte: "Oi, Androgar, aufmachen, ich bin wieder da!" Der Soldat warf seinen Begleitern ein abschätzendes Blinzeln zu und straffte beim Öffnen des Zutritts die Schultern. Ihm stand ein deutlich jüngerer Kerl gegenüber, der gerade mal Roses Alter haben konnte – rein äußerlich zumindest. Er grinste Kopyion ins Gesicht und stockte jäh, als er sie und den Doctor bemerkte; Neugierde ergriff ihn, doch er trat beiseite und gewährte ihnen ohne Widerworte Einlass.<br>"Das sind Rose und John, Gestrandete. Hab sie draußen aufgelesen, wären beinahe Dalek-Futter geworden. Bring sie in einen der freien Räume, bin sicher die beiden brauchen'ne Pause – den Rest klären wir später." Kopyion lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Doctor zurück: "Benötigt ihr Medizin oder dergleichen?"  
>"Nein, wird schon gehen. Vielen Dank." Der gallifreyische Soldat nickte, machte kehrt und ließ sie schließlich mit seinem Begleiter zurück, der indes damit beschäftigt war, Rose schamloser anzuzwinkern, wie es die Situation erlaubte.<p>

Androgar war schlank, beinahe schlaksig, aber hatte ein interessantes Gesicht, aus dem zwei kluge grüne Augen funkelten. Über sein Kinn zogen helle Bartstoppeln, die man erst bei näherem Betrachten ausmachen konnte und sein blondes Haar stand wild und ungezähmt zu beider Seiten seines Kopfes ab. "Folgt mir, die Quartiere sind ganz in der Nähe, ihr findet dort Wasser und etwas zu Essen – nehmt euch, was ihr braucht." Er drückte die Türen zurück ins Schloss und zog einen Riegel davor. Das Metall begann zu summen und Rose nahm an, dass es sich automatisch unter Strom gestellt hatte, wie eine kleine Barrikade; Androgar stopfte gleichsam seine Hände in die Taschen und lief in die selbe Richtung, in die Kopyion zuvor bereits verschwunden war.  
>Auf den Weg in den Quartierbereich begegnete ihnen niemand, dafür verteilten sich auf der improvisierten Station einige Frauen, Männer und Kinder, von denen nur wenige ihre Ankunft wirklich wahrnahmen. Die meisten waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, am Nähen oder am Putzen ihrer Gewehre. Nicht alle trugen die dunklen Uniformen wie ihr vermeidlicher Retter und der junge Soldat, viele von ihnen waren angezogen wie Arbeiter oder Bauern – die Überlebenden aus dem Außenseiter-Bezirk.<br>"Wenn ihr etwas braucht" und dabei drängte sich Androgar in Roses Blickfeld, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sie unweigerlich erwiderte, "ich halte heute Nacht Wache am Osttor, kommt zu mir, ich werde euch helfen." Wie Kopyion zuvor reichte er ihnen die Hand, welche die Blonde schüttelte und der Doctor mit einem Nicken quittierte. "Das hier ist euer Zimmer. Gute Nacht."

**** |[T]| ****

"Sobald du ausgeruht hast, brechen wir auf – ich traue der Sache hier nicht. Mir wäre Morgenrauen am Liebsten, aber ich vermute fast, dass dir drei Stunden Schlaf nicht reichen werden. Du hast ordentlich etwas durchmachen müssen, heute Nacht", sprudelte es aus dem Mund des Doctors, nachdem Rose die spärliche Holztüre, die verdächtig improvisiert aussah und wackelig in den Scharnieren hing, hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte. Ihr Zimmer war mehr eine Kammer in der genau zwei Feldbetten Platz hatten. Die Wände links und rechts waren empor gezogen worden, damit die einzelnen Räume einigermaßen Privatsphäre genehmigten und trotzdem konnte Rose den Kerl drei Türen weiter deutlich schnarchen hören. Es war ein Auffanglager, dieser Ort. Aber es war besser als nichts – und mitunter ein Hauptgewinn, wenn man von der Armee absah, die über ihren Köpfen wie Untote wandelten.  
>Der TimeLord trat vorsichtig an sie heran und griff nach ihren Händen, die er mit den Handinnenseiten nach oben begutachtete. Sie waren rot, aufgeschürft und schmutzig, ähnlich wie die seinen. Aber es würde schon gehen – es musste gehen. Wenn alles gut lief, waren sie bis morgen Abend ohnehin zurück in der TARDIS, dort konnten sie sich dann um derlei Kleinigkeiten kümmern. "Es tut mir so leid." Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich entschuldigte und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal bleiben; sie waren nun lange genug gemeinsam unterwegs, dass Rose wusste wie der Doctor tickte – und eine Portion überdimensionaler Reue gehörte dabei unweigerlich dazu. Sie schloss seine Hände versichernd in die ihren und zog mit dem Daumen sanfte Kreise über seinen Handrücken. Der Dunkelhaarige presste die Lippen aufeinander, entgegnete jedoch nichts und Rose nutzte das aufkeimende Schweigen, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld."<p>

"Ich hätte dich verlieren können, Rose. Schon wieder. Reicht das nicht? Ich kann dich hier nicht beschützen, ich kann dich nicht einmal nach Hause schicken." Er holte Luft, atmete hörbar aus und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, irgendwo. Seit er glaubte, der Dalek hätte sie in dem Museum getötet, hütete er sie wie seinen Augapfel; seit diesem besonderen Abenteuer waren sie auch näher zusammen gerückt. Manchmal fürchtete sie sich dabei vor sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen, die sie so niemals bewusst auf dem Schirm gehabt hatte und jetzt deutlich an der Oberfläche lauerten, dass sie nicht selten Angst hatte, der Doctor würde es bemerken.  
>Dennoch schloss sie den TimeLord in eine Umarmung, vergrub die Nase zwischen Pullover und Jackenkragen und genoss den beruhigenden Geruch von abgetragenem Leder. "Wir schaffen das, wir schaffen es immer. Zusammen. Du bist nicht allein, Doctor." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte trocken und ungesehen.<br>Bisher hatten sie nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, selbst in den wirklich furchtbaren Momenten nicht. Klar, für den Doctor gab es nichts schlimmeres als zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sein – nur reduzierte das nicht automatische ihre Chance, heil aus der Sache heraus zu kommen, nicht wahr? Sie war zuversichtlich und sie vertraute ihm.

Irgendjemand ließ einen spitzen Schrei los, was Rose in den Armen des TimeLords zusammen zucken ließ. Sie blinzelte auf und lauschte, hörte polternde Schritte, knallende Türen und laute Proteste, ehe sich erneute Gleichgültigkeit im Quartier breit machte. Die Falte auf der Stirn des Doctors machte klar, wie wenig er von dem Außenseiter-Zuflucht hielt und dass er die Hilfe Kopyions nur deshalb in Anspruch nahm, weil sie ihm gelegen kam. "Diese Leute hier sind gezeichnet, Rose. Komm keinem von ihnen zu nahe, sie könnten es als Angriff auffassen."


	6. THE FLIGHT

**A/N:** Feiertage sind ganz schön anstrengend. War zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr nun von einer Veranstaltung auf der nächsten. LaserTag zum Beispiel. Schon mal LaserTag gespielt? Kann ich nur empfehlen, macht extrem viel Spaß. Und ja, hab mich nicht lumpen lassen mit einem lauten "GERONIMO!" ins Spielfeld zu laufen. Darf ich so frei sein und erwähnen, dass ich unter den Top5 im ersten Schusswechsel war? Ha! War stolz wie Oskar.  
>Nun genug der Worte, wir sind schon über der Hälfte der Geschichte, allmählich wird's *noch* spannender. Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare (und – natürlich Duzen sich Rose und der Doctor, alles andere finde ich lächerlich hinsichtlich ihrer Beziehung zueinander :'D) – ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel.<p>

Oh – und sollten wir uns nicht mehr lesen: ein frohes neues Jahr!

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Don't you fall into that  
>pit of loneliness<br>I've been there before,  
>and I did not get no rest.<br>[SHAWN JAMES · NO REST]

Als Rose das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war sie allein. Im ersten Moment brauchte sie eine Weile, sich zurecht zu finden und zu begreifen wo genau sie sich gerade befand, wirkte doch alles bisherige wie ein schrecklicher Traum. Sie rieb sich die Stirn, dann die Augen, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ins Feldbett und ließ den müden Blick durch die kleine Kammer schweifen. Die Wände schienen auf einen zu zukommen, kaum mehr Bewegungsfreiheit wie zwei Schritte zur Türe und jeweils zwei weitere Schritte, bis man mit dem Rücken gegen die Abgrenzung zum nächsten Zimmer stieß. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte, waren auch die Geräusche wieder da: das stete Atmen eines Fremden, der ebenso gut in ihrem Nacken hätte sitzen können, das Schnarchen eines Mannes in der Ferne, wahrscheinlich am anderen Ende des Ganges und ein konstantes Weinen, das mehr an das Wehklagen einer Wahnsinnigen erinnerte. Gepaart mit dem fahlen Licht, das die unterirdische Zuflucht erhellte, hätte sie ebenso gut in einem schlechten Horrorfilm wach werden können – oder einem dieser Computerspiele, wie Mickey sie mochte, wo man mit nichts weiter als einer kleinen Waffe oder einem Messer bewaffnet direkt im Inneren einer Irrenanstalt ausgesetzt wurde und sich seinen Weg nach Draußen erkämpfen musste.  
>Hätte Rose gewusst, wie nah sie mit dieser Vorstellung lag, hätte sie sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in völliger Panik unter ihrem Feldbett versteckt und auf die Rückkehr des Doctors gewartet. So setzte sie sich an den Rand desselben, bemerkte beiläufig, dass ihr Begleiter seine Bleibe nicht einmal angerührt, geschweige denn sich hingelegt hatte und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das dichte, buschige Haar, während ihr ein Gähnen entkam. "John?", vielleicht war er ja bloß vor die Türe gegangen. Zumindest konnte sie sich am Riemen reißen und ihn nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen rufen – oder dem, was er als seinen richtigen Namen bezeichnete.<p>

Nachdem weder Antwort, noch Reaktion folgten, rappelte sich Rose auf die schmerzenden Beine zurück, räkelte sich flüchtig und machte sich prompt selbst auf, ihren Begleiter zu finden. Es wäre gelogen gewesen zu behaupten, dass sie sich allein in dem spärlichen Raum wohl fühlte – oder in der gesamten Bleibe. Der Doctor tat gut daran, nicht jedem zu vertrauen, der ihm über den Weg lief; auch, wenn Rose ihre eigene Naivität in dieser Feststellung erkannte, weil sie gerne jemandem spontan auf gut Dünken ihr Vertrauen aussprach. Hatte sie nicht selten bereits in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, die sie im Anschluss bitter bereute. Adam, der Kerl aus dem Museum und das letzte Beispiel, war darunter nur eine Anekdote von vielen.

Die Türe ächzte in ihren schiefen Angeln, als Rose sie öffnete und einen Blick um das Eck nach draußen riskierte. Wider aller Erwartungen war der Gang allerdings leer, annähernd auf eine ausgestorbene Art und Weise. Die Laute um sie herum nahmen dabei jedoch nicht ab und verursachten der Blondine zwangsläufig eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Hatte ihr der Kerl vom Eingang nicht angeboten, ihr zu helfen, wenn's notwendig war? Er schien ihr in genereller Hinsicht behilflich sein zu wollen, was Rose eher die Nase rümpfen ließ, vor allen Dingen in einer Situation wie dieser, doch weil sie sich weder in dem unterirdischen Labyrinth an Gängen auskannte, noch eine Ahnung hatte wohin der Doctor verschwunden sein konnte, gab sie Kleinbei und steuerte wagemutig die Richtung an, aus der sie zuvor gekommen waren.  
>Es war nicht so, dass ihr der junge Soldat – dessen Namen sie inzwischen wieder vergessen hatte – gänzlich unsympathisch war; er löste in ihr lediglich dieses seltsame Gefühl aus, das man verspürte, wenn man sich anfänglich nicht ganz sicher war, ob man jemanden leiden mochte oder eben nicht. Beim Doctor war das anders gewesen: er hatte sie überfallen, hatte ihren Job quasi in die Luft gejagt und ihr lächelnd den Tipp gegeben, um ihr Leben zu laufen. In dem Augenblick war sie vor allem verstört gewesen, nicht einmal so sehr verängstigt. Und anschließend hat es bloß eine weitere Reise, ein Abenteuer in Raum und Zeit, benötigt um fest zu stellen, dass sie ihn mochte und ein weiteres Mal, um ihr die Sicherheit zu geben, dass sie für immer mit ihm reisen wollte. Er war zu einer Beständigkeit geworden, zu einem Freund, zu einer Person auf die sie sich verlassen konnte – und so etwas war in Roses Leben bisher eine Seltenheit gewesen. Nicht, dass sie ihre Mutter verleugnete, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Mum war ihr in manchen Dingen viel zu ähnlich – vor allem, wenn es darum ging ihre Existenz auf die Reihe zu kriegen – als dass sie sie als wirkliche und verlässliche Konstante hätte bezeichnen wollen.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Androgar lehnte zur Seite der metallenen Türen und zog an etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Zigarette aussah – zumindest sprühte es kleine Funken, als er einen tiefen Zug davon nahm und den Rauch ausblies. Der Geruch war allerdings befremdlich und anders, nicht so sehr wie das Gras, wie Rose es von Sheron kannte, die gerne mal "einen durchzog", sondern viel mehr wie der Duft einer Kerze, wenn man sie ausblies.  
>Er hatte ein großes Gewehr um seine Schultern baumeln, das ebenso gefährlich aussah wie das seines Anführers, der sie in den Außenseiter-Bezirken aufgelesen hatte, stopfte seine andere Hand aber so nonchalant in die Hosentasche, dass man hätte meinen können Krieg und Chaos um sie herum wären nichts weiter als Fiktion. Rose räusperte sich leise, versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und entrang sich ein Lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Androgar straffte sofort die Schultern, schnippte den Zigarettenstummel weg und grüßte die Blonde mit einem kecken Wink aus Kopfhöhe: "Was für eine angenehme Überraschung – brauchst also doch meine Hilfe?" Rose unterdrückte den Impuls, die Augen zu rollen und rettete die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennten, mit einem Achselzucken: "Ich suche nur meinen Freund, hast du ihn gesehen?"<br>"John Smith?" Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich auf eine Weise, die der Blonden nicht gefiel. "Zufällig hab ich den gesehen, ja – was krieg ich dafür, wenn ich's dir sage?" Roses Augenbrauen wanderten über ihre Stirn zum Haaransatz. Solche Spielchen? Darauf konnte sie eigentlich verzichten: "Meinen besten Dank, wie wär's damit?" Der Mund des Soldaten verzog sich in ein Schmollen und sein Greifen nach der Schusswaffe, die er über seine Brust zurück zog, so dass er die Arme darauf stützen konnte, machte die Geste nicht unweigerlich besser. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befürchtete die Britin sogar, dass sie Androgar verärgert hätte. Doch er nickte schließlich und ging an ihr vorbei: "Folge mir. Ich bring dich hin."

Rose hatte Mühe mit dem hoch Gewachsenen Schritt zu halten. Vor der Abzweigung zu den Quartieren schlug er einen rechten Haken und folgte einem Pfad abwärts tiefer in die Schächte hinunter. Beklemmung zu empfinden wäre auf die Dauer sicher untertrieben gewesen. Die Blonde war jeden Falls froh darum, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen – und das so schnell wie eben möglich.  
>Androgar musterte sie von der Seite aus und war schon daran etwas zu sagen und sämtliche Fragen auszupacken, die ihm sichtbar auf der Zunge lagen und vor Neugierde nur so gesprudelt hätten, wurde jedoch von der tiefen Stimme des Doctors unterbrochen, die an den niedrigen Wänden widerhallte wie Donner vor einem Sturm und für Rose Ansporn genug war ungehindert darauf zu zu laufen.<p>

Der Gang endete in einem Stollen, der ausgebaut war wie eine Basis mit Gerätschaften, die sie nicht kannte und die mitunter zweifellos gallifreyischer Natur sein mussten. In der Mitte des halb runden Raumes stand der hoch Gewachsene, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben und die Stirn so tief in Falten gelegt, dass sich seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel berührten; ihm gegenüber verschränkte Kopyion gerade die Arme vor der Brust.  
>Sie waren dieses Mal nicht allein, sondern geradezu umzingelt von einer Handvoll Männer in ähnlichen Uniformen wie ihr Anführer sie trug – und wenn Rose es nicht besser wusste, platzte sie in ein unangenehmes Kreuzverhör. Aber überraschte sie das? Sie waren hier schließlich die Fremden, die Eindringlinge. Alles andere wäre stümperhaft seitens ihrer Retter gewesen, wenn sie nicht zumindest ein wenig Misstrauen hätten walten lassen.<br>Der Doctor bemerkte sie zuerst und begrüßte seine Begleiterin mit einem steifen Lächeln: "Ah Rose, du bist wach – dann können wir aufbrechen."  
>"Und was ist mit unserer Vereinbarung, John Smith?"<br>Der Gallifreyan schüttelte den Kopf, merklich von Ungeduld gezeichnet: "Es gibt keine Vereinbarung, Kopyion. Unser Schiff ist nicht groß genug – Rose, tu' mir den Gefallen und erkläre diesem Mann, für wie viel Personen das Raumschiff ausgelegt ist." Sein kühler Blick durchbohrte sie, während sie zu ihm aufschloss und seine Forderung mit einem Blinzeln erwiderte: "Zwei", entgegnete sie automatisch, weil sie ahnte, worauf der Doctor hinaus wollte. Kopyions trockenes Lachen bestätigte das: "Ihr sagtet, ihr seid hier gestrandet – also wo liegt das Problem, uns mitzunehmen, wenn das Schiff wieder fit ist? Habt ihr kein Ehrgefühl? Ich habe euch euer Leben gerettet, ihr seid es mir schuldig!"  
>Eine kalte Hand schloss sich um die ihre, war ergriffen von einer Anspannung, die Rose verriet, dass sich der Doctor zur Flucht wappnete. "Wir haben nicht um eure Hilfe gebeten, du hast sie uns aus freien Stücken gewährt. Wir haben keinen Pakt miteinander, gleichwohl wir dankbar dafür sind."<br>"Sah dort draußen nicht danach aus", mischte sich der andere ein. "Sah mir eher so aus, als wärt ihr ohne mich gestorben, umzingelt von diesen Missgeburten – ihr verdankt mir also euer Leben! Ist euch unseres dann etwa nichts wert, dass ihr in eurem Schiff alleine fliehen wollt?"  
>"Wir haben nicht einmal Platz für einen weiteren Flüchtling, geschweige denn dreißig von Ihnen!"<br>"Das halte ich für eine Lüge – und selbst, wenn dem so ist: auf diesem Planeten gibt es genügend Technologien, die uns zu Meistern von Raum und Zeit machen. Für Raldeth ist das ein Kinderspiel, schließlich genoss er die Wissenschaften der TimeLords, ich werde nachher mit ihm sprechen. Meine Männer sollen euer Schiff bergen, wir kümmern uns um den Rest. Dort draußen würden Primaten wie ihr keinen Tag alleine überleben."

**** |[T]| ****

Lag eine Schlinge um ihre Hälse, zog sie sich jetzt zu. Natürlich war die Vorstellung, ein Raumschiff außerhalb des Krieges gefunden zu haben, ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie für die Gallifreyans. Allerdings hatten weder Rose, noch der Doctor angenommen, dass ihre vermeidlichen Verbündeten sofort auf die Idee kamen sich ihnen anzuschließen – selbstverständlich ganz ohne die beiden nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Es war längst beschlossene Sache, ja es war schon geplant und ausgeklügelt. Es fehlte nur noch die bedeutungslose Zustimmung des Doctors, der wiederum keinen Hehl daraus machte, wie wenig er von der Idee hielt.  
>Wahrscheinlich wäre der Fluchtgedanke der Außenseiter nicht einmal so sehr das Problem gewesen – das Problem war, dass den Zeitkrieg niemand überleben durfte, außer der Doctor selbst. Und er hielt verbissen an diesem Ausgang und der Vorstellung fest, offensichtlich eingeschüchtert von den Konsequenzen, die es haben könnte, einen kleinen Teil seines Volkes zu retten.<br>"Nein", beendete der Dunkelhaarige kühn. Der Griff um Roses Hand wurde jetzt fester, schmerzhaft. Kopyion seufzte: "Hör zu, John Smith, du bist ein … mutiger Mann, zweifelsohne. Aber du hast keine Freiheit darüber meiner Familie ihre Existenz zu verwehren. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, dass wir uns getroffen haben war pures Glück, für uns beide. Lehnt euch zurück, genießt den Aufenthalt und wenn wir so weit sind, werden wir dich und dein Mädchen in eurem Sonnensystem absetzen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, das Prinzip gibt es dort, wo ihr her kommt, bestimmt auch."  
>"Ich sagte Nein."<br>"Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du eine Wahl hast, John."  
>"Das entscheidest nicht du."<p>

Die Bewegung des Doctors war schnell und flüssig, geübt in ihrer Ausführung, als er den Schallschrauber aus der Tasche zog und an die Decke richtete. Der Stein bebte und lenkte durch sein Geräusch die Blicke der Außenseiter bereits lange genug nach oben, dass der Doctor den Moment für sich nutzen und Rose mit sich im Laufschritt in einen der Gänge zerren konnte.  
>Kaum, da sie den Stollen im Rücken hatten, brach das Mauerwerk in sich zusammen und katapultierte Staub und Geröll in sämtliche Richtungen, raubte ihnen dabei Atem und Sicht. Der Doctor hatte die Blonde unlängst an seine Brust gepresst und beugte sich schattengleich schützend über sie. Die kleine Explosion hatte ausgereicht, den Stollen von dem Gang zu trennen, hatte ihnen immer hin genügend Zeit verschafft, tatsächlich durch die unterirdischen Tunnel der TimeLords zu fliehen.<br>Rose keuchte, überwältigt von der Kraft des Gallifreyans, dessen beiden Herzen so laut trommelten, dass sie sie hören konnte. Auf der anderen Seite drangen stumpf und klanglos die überraschten und zornigen Rufe der Außenseiter an ihre Ohren, die sich zweifelsohne ebenso versuchten in Sicherheit zu bringen, wie sie – aber zu welchem Preis?

Der Doctor wartete einen weiteren Atemzug, bevor er von Rose abließ, zurück taumelte und wie eine Puppe zusammen klappte der man die Fäden gekappt hatte. Seine schwarze Kleidung tauchte sich in Sand und Dreck, indes er die Beine an seinen Körper zog und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Zuerst verfiel er in stoisches Schweigen, dann begann er zu schluchzen und Rose musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen, dass er weinte.  
>Aber war es verwunderlich? Die Chance, ein Paar seiner Leute zu retten, vertan – vertan, weil er nicht einmal hier sein durfte, weil der Krieg längst vorüber und sie lange tot waren. Es geschahen böse Dinge mit denen, die glaubten mit der Zeit spielen zu können und der Doctor wusste das. Ob er davon ausging, dass das alles seine Konsequenz war? Dafür, so viele andere Existenzen und Leben gerettet zu haben? Rose leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und sah auf den schwarzen, kurz geschorenen Haarschopf hinab, ehe sie die Hände in hilflose Fäuste ballte.<p> 


	7. INTO HELL

**A/N:** Zum Jahresabschluss schaffe ich tatsächlich noch das siebte Kapitel! Ist ja einiges auf den letzten Paar Zeilen passiert, was die Handlung noch mal ordentlich ankurbelt – hoffe, ich trete mit meiner direkten und dramatischen Art in meinem Character-Haindling niemandem zu nahe *g* (der Autor von Game of Thrones ist allerdings wesentlich gnadenloser im Umgang mit seinen Figuren!). Ich finde nur, dass gerade der Doctor aus dem NewWho-Universum eine Figur ist, die viel Leid und Schuldgefühle in sich trägt. Reue, vielleicht auch Rache und Hilflosigkeit sind Elemente, die mir beim Schreiben dramatischer Geschichten sehr gut gefallen und bei denen ich keine Hemmungen habe, sie zu benutzen (-:

Vielen *vielen* Dank für die neuen Reviews.  
>Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich Feedback bekomme.<p>

In diesem Sinne verbleibe ich mit den besten Grüßen aus Zeit und Raum!

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE <strong>SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**WARNING** BRACE YOURSELF – FLUFF IS COMING!

**** |[T]| ****

Don't you fall into that  
>pit of loneliness<br>I've been there before,  
>and I did not get no rest.<br>[SHAWN JAMES · NO REST]

Rose unterdrückte ein Seufzen und strich sich das buschige Haar aus der Stirn, indes ihr Blick eine Weile verzweifelt auf der nun massiven Wand hängen blieb, welche sie von den Außenseitern trennte. Sie brauchte den Doctor und seine Cleverness, sein geordnetes Kalkül und den Ideenreichtum, um aus Situationen wie dieser heil heraus zu kommen. Doch so, wie er gerade in sich zusammen gekauert da saß, erweckte es eher den Eindruck, als hätte er aufgegeben.  
>Die Blonde leckte sich über die Lippen; sie war gut darin, Leute aufzumuntern, hatte Übung durch Sherons regelmäßige Liebesdramen um Typen die es nicht einmal Wert waren, dass man Tränen für sie vergoss und mit elterlichen Problemen, die sie von Mickey her irgendwie geprägt hatten. Mickey, ihr mehr-oder-weniger-Freund aus ihrer Zeit, der liebe Kerl den sie seit Kindheitstagen kannte, weil er in der selben Nachbarschaft wohnte und der schon im Sandkasten auf sie stand. Mickey, welcher auf sie warten und den sie ohne Federlesen für den Mann zu ihren Füßen verlassen würde. Der Gedanke kollidierte mit ihr plötzlich wie ein Rammbock und sie hatte Mühe, die damit verbundene Schuld herab zu spielen, die sich prompt in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete wie ein schmerzhaftes Geschwür. "Doctor?"<br>Als der Gallifreyan nicht reagierte, ging Rose vor ihm in die Hocke und legte ihm mit dem Anflug eines Zögerns die Hände auf die angewinkelten Knie. Der Doctor zuckte unter der Berührung ihrer Fingerkuppen spürbar zusammen, verharrte aber mit gesenktem Kopf in seiner Position, die mehr denn je an einen getretenen Hund erinnerte. Ihre Daumen zogen sanfte Kreise über dem abgetragenen Jeansstoff, bevor sie mutig genug war seine Beine so weit auseinander zu drücken, dass sie dazwischen Platz finden konnte. Sein Haupt schnellte in die Höhe, die Augen des Doctors, blau und kühl, fanden einen Atemzug lang die ihren, ehe er beiseite und in die Tiefen des dunklen Tunnels sah und ihr auswich. Er schluckte hart und ließ eines der Beine sinken, sagte jedoch nichts. "Wir müssen weiter", drängte Rose so sanft wie möglich und angelte nach seinen Händen, die er inzwischen über dem Bauch gefaltet hatte.

"Wozu?" Seine Erwiderung war leblos und monoton, genau so wie der Ausdruck auf seinem staubigen und schmutzigen Gesicht. Der Doctor gluckste hohl: "Wir wissen nicht, warum wir hier gelandet sind. Es könnte ebenso gut ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass unsere Zeit abgelaufen ist." Rose kannte den Gallifreyan und seine Launen, seine Arroganz, seine Selbstüberzeugung und den massiven Drang sich ihr beweisen zu wollen. Sie kannte ihn auf viele Arten, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie derart hoffnungslos erlebt; für gewöhnlich wusste er derlei Probleme mit Heiterkeit zu überspielen, wusste sich in Schale zu werfen und die Brust mutig nach vorne zu recken, auch wenn alles unausweichlich schien.  
>In diesem Fall war es anders und ging ihm durch Mark und Bein – und das so sehr, dass es ihn paralysierte. Rose mochte sich nur vorstellen, was damals zum richtigen Zeitpunkt schief gegangen war. Es machte ihm Angst; doch das war nicht das einzige: "Ich habe sie zum Tode verurteilt, Rose. Sie sterben wegen mir. Sie alle. Ich hätte sie retten können, oder nicht? Also warum habe ich es nicht einfach getan?" Es quälte ihn sichtlich, an seine eigenen Regeln und die von Raum und Zeit gebunden zu sein.<br>Roses beugte sich ein Stück weit vor und umschloss das kantige Gesicht ihres ungewöhnlichen Begleiters in einer liebevoll und fast zärtlichen Berührung, damit sie seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen konnte: "Sie sind bereits tot, Doctor." Es war die grauenvolle Wahrheit, eine Tatsache die einen fahlen Beigeschmack auf ihrer Zunge hinterließ. "Sie waren schon tot, bevor wir ihnen begegneten – dich trifft keine Schuld. Und sie zu retten hätte noch viel mehr Schaden verursacht und das weißt du." Auf der Stirn des Doctors bildeten sich Falten, ehe er der Blonden jedoch widersprechen konnte, knüpfte Rose leise an: "Ich schaffe das hier nicht allein, ich kann die TARDIS nicht reparieren, um nach Hause zurück zu finden … I…I…Ich weiß nicht einmal wo es hier nach draußen geht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich brauch' dich ."

Der Gallifreyan verfiel abermals in Schweigen, wo sein Blick mit der Zärtlichkeit eines Windhauchs über ihr Konterfei glitt und einen Herzschlag lang an ihren Lippen hängen blieb. Sie war ihm näher, wie notwendig gewesen wäre, konnte seinen rauen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und als er sich bewegte, hörte sie flüchtig auf zu atmen. Schließlich lächelte er bitter und schloss seine kalten Finger um die ihren, führte eine ihrer Hände derart auf Augenhöhe zurück, dass Rose beinahe glaubte er wollte deren Knöchel küssen: "Rose Tyler … ich bin froh, dich getroffen zu haben." Er ließ von ihren Fingern ab, strich ihr das Haar hinters Ohr und machte Anstalten sich aufzurappeln, wobei er sie mit sich zurück auf die Beine zog.  
>Der Schmerz war nicht verschwunden, spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen wieder; zumindest schien er allerdings bereit, sich wieder dem Wesentlichen zu widmen und das war nun einmal einen Weg ins Capitol zu finden, um an die Ersatzteile für ihr Raumschiff zu kommen. "Du hast Recht, du hast mit allem Recht – wir können nicht hier bleiben." Schuldgefühle hatten dabei keinen Platz, auch, wenn er davon absah die Worte laut auszusprechen. Rose konnte nicht ahnen, dass er ihr seine Vergangenheit vorenthielt. Dass er ihr nicht gestand, dass er es war, der Gallifrey beim letzten Mal schon zum Tode verurteilt und in die Luft gesprengt hatte – dass er Kopyion und seine Leute nun erneut auf dem Gewissen hatte. "Komm." Der Doctor umschloss ihre Hand und zog sie bestimmt mit sich.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Die Blonde hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu vermuten, wie lange sie in dem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem der TimeLords unterwegs waren und verband es mit dem Hunger, der ihren Magen zum Brummeln brachte. Der Doctor hatte ihr schon eine Handvoll Nüsse angeboten, mit denen sie seit einer Weile beschäftigt war und trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin sich eine Tüte Pommes mit einer gesunden Portion Ketchup vorzustellen, deren Stücke warm und salzig gleichermaßen auf ihrer Zunge zergingen.  
>Einmal war das ungleiche Paar auf ihrer endlosen Wanderschaft gezwungen gewesen, die Richtung zu wechseln, weil sie auf eine Sackgasse gestoßen waren. Licht gab es um sie herum nicht, daher verließen sie sich auf den kleinen Lichtkegel, den der Schallschrauber her gab, weshalb das Summen des Gerätes das einzige Geräusch war, das die Stille um sie herum durchbrach. "Wir dürften inzwischen unterhalb Arcadiens sein", drängte sich die tiefe Stimme des Doctors in Roses Gedankengang. "Wenn wir in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten keinen Ausweg finden, machen wir uns einen, auch wenn ich so viel Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich vermeiden möchte – hab' kein Bedürfnis mich mit Daleks anzulegen."<br>"Geht mir genauso", stieg die Blonde sofort auf die Unterhaltung ein und erntete ein trübes Grinsen. Der Doctor gab sich verhalten, seit sie begonnen haben zu Marschieren. Immerhin wirkte er aber wieder ein wenig mehr wie er selbst und begann dann und wann sogar eine Konversation, verirrte sich in einem schlecht erzählten Witz oder Anekdoten über die Glanzzeiten von Arcadia. "Die Märkte hätten dir gefallen, so groß, dass du sie zu Fuß kaum an einem Tag hast laufen können – und die Küche! Meine Güte, Rose, man müsste dich kugeln, hättest du die Gelegenheit gehabt davon zu probieren", behauptete er zum Beispiel mit einem tiefen Nachsinnen, bevor er die Erinnerung mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb.

Sie hätten davon ausgehen können, dass ihre vermeidliche Wanderschaft zu einfach war, dass sie sich in falscher Sicherheit wähnten, die mit einem abprallenden Schuss an der Tunneldecke in sich zusammen fiel wie ein schlecht aufeinander gebautes Kartenhaus.  
>"Da vorne sind sie!" Das Brüllen eines Mannes wurde durch den wachsenden Eifer weiterer Soldaten, die sich seinem Ruf anschlossen, zu einem Echo verstärkt. Rose und der Doctor sahen gleichzeitig über ihre Schultern um, wobei die Blonde aus Überraschung und Schock ihre Nüsse fallen ließ. "Sie haben uns eingeholt?!" Ihre Finger wurden durch den barschen Griff des Doctors zusammen gedrückt, als er keinen Sekundenbruchteil verschwendete, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und los zu rennen.<br>"Sie müssen einen anderen Eingang kennen! Einen anderen Stollen, einen Weg auf dem sie so schnell zu uns aufschließen konnten. Verdamm' mich, ich dachte ich könnte sie eine Weile länger beschäftigen!" Dem ersten Schuss folgte ein nächster. Sie zogen die Köpfe ein und folgten dem Pfad weiter in die Tiefe, bis der Doctor ins Straucheln kam, stoppte und die Blonde hinter seinen Rücken drängte. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl.  
>Rose! Ich möchte, dass du in Deckung gehst, wenn ich es dir sage – klar?!"<br>Im fahlen Schein der blauen Funzel aus dem Schallschrauber des Gallifreyans wirkten die aufschließenden Schatten der Außenseiter wie ausgezehrte Raubtiere auf Beutezug. Indes sie näher rückten, konnte Rose über die Schulter ihres Begleiters sehen, dass Kopyion die Truppe aus zehn oder zwölf Mann anführte. Alle waren bewaffnet. Alle gierten danach, den vermeidlichen Erdlingen den Garaus zu machen.  
>Der Geruch von Rache lag in der Luft.<p>

Die Männer zielten, Rose zählte leise bis zehn. Ihre Waffen entsicherten, das metallene Knacken gellte an den Wänden lauter wie jeder Schrei. Dann drückten sie ab, gleichzeitig mit dem Doctor, der seinen Schallschrauber an die Decke richtete, wie er es in dem Lager der Gallifreyans schon getan hat. Er rief noch ihren Namen, als sein Körper durch die Wucht des Aufpralls von Steinen und Geröll wie bei einer Explosion nach hinten und gegen den ihren geschleudert wurde.  
>Sie fanden sich in einem Knäul auf dem Boden wieder, umzingelt von Staub und Hitze, die von oben in den Schacht nach innen drängte. Die Augen zusammen gekniffen, klammerte sich die Blonde an den Pullover des Doctors und wartete im Schutz der Dunkelheit auf die alles verschlingende Stille.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

"ELIMINIEREN!"  
>Programmierter Hass fraß sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein und ließ Rose aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit aufschrecken. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, wurde gehalten von einem Paar starker Arme, die ihr mit Nachdruck bedeuteten, sich nicht mehr zu rühren wie notwendig. Laser schoss auf Stein, schoss hindurch. Kiesel flogen wie Geschosse zu aller Seiten, trafen sie am Kopf und im Gesicht. Die beiden Herzen des Doctors raßten unter dem Stoff seiner Lederjacke, bevor sie sich auf eine Geschwindigkeit herab drosselten, die sie kaum mehr hörte.<br>"EINE EXPLOSION? EIN TUNNEL! WOHER KOMMT DER TUNNEL?"  
>"WOHIN FÜHRT ER?"<br>"ZU VERBRECHERN?"  
>"ALLE GALLIFREYANS MÜSSEN ELIMINIERT WERDEN!"<br>Rose hoffte, dass es nicht mehr wie zwei Daleks waren, die sich um den eingefallenen Schacht kümmerten, dass sie die Leichen nicht in Frage stellten, die unter ihnen begraben waren. Sie schloss die Augen, wollte nicht hinsehen, wollte nichts wissen – nicht wissen, wie es weiter ging, nicht wissen, ob die Außenseiter tatsächlich alle büßen mussten. "Sie kundschaften den Schacht aus", hauchte der Doctor nahe ihrem Ohr so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstand. "Das ist unsere Chance. Lauf Rose!" Er zog sie auf die wackeligen Knie zurück und rannte auf den Schutthaufen zu, auf welchem er bis nach oben in die herrschende Hölle der brennenden Stadt kletterte. "Gib mir deine Hand", forderte er die Blonde auf, ungeachtet dem herrschenden Chaos um sich herum auf den Straßen Arcadiens. Begann hier also der Krieg? Das richtige Abenteuer? Mussten sie sich durch Ruinen kämpfen, damit sie nach Hause fanden?

Rose klammerte sich Halt suchend an den Arm des Doctors. Ihr Bein schmerzte, durch ihre Jeans drückte sich Blut und ihr Kopf dröhnte, von dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren ganz zu schweigen. In einer Vermutung hatte der Doctor Recht behalten: sie waren mitten in der Stadt aufgetaucht. Ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt blieb dahin gestellt. Immerhin waren sie am Leben.  
>Ein Trümmerhaufen. Ein Schlachtfeld. Die Häuser waren in sich zusammen gefallen, Mauerreste lagen auf den Straßen verstreut, gepaart mit brennendem oder glühendem Holz. Die Schiffe der Daleks warfen Schatten auf die herum irrenden Bewohner, die sich obdachlos wie Ratten in ihren Nischen vor ihnen verkrochen. Aber Rose blieb keine Zeit, sie zu bedauern, weil der Doctor nicht stehen blieb: "Wir suchen uns Schutz, folge mir."<br>Und sie rannten im Schutz der Schatten, rannten vorbei am Volk des Doctors, das die Arme nach ihnen ausstreckte, das ihnen verwundert hinter her blickte. Für Rose waren es alles bloß schemenhafte, gesichtslose Gestalten, Irrlichter und Opfer. Es stank nach Tod und Verwesung, der Rauch brannte ihr in der Lunge und zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit dem Doctor unterwegs war, wollte sie wirklich einfach nur nach Hause.

**** |[T]| ****

**Musiktipp zu diesem Kapitel:**  
>ASP x Erinnerungen eines Fremden<p>

Danke fürs Lesen.


	8. SHELTER

**A/N**: Ich hab's irgendwie geschafft, mir einen Tennisarm einzufangen. Interessant dabei zu erwähnen ist, dass mir das immer so geht, wenn ich zu lange an der Konsole sitze – muss also davon kommen. Tut nur in einer bestimmten Haltung weh, ist zum Kotzen *g*  
>Ich gebe zu, ich war die vergangenen Tage etwas abgelenkt vom Schreiben: zum einen, weil meine bessere Hälfte, Freunde und ich gemeinsam *Diablo – Reaper of Souls* zocken und zum anderen, weil ich mir diesen tollen Doctor Who Comic bestellt habe (The Cruel Sea), der sämtliche Nine&amp;Rose Geschichten enthält, die im Laufe der ersten Staffel erschienen sind. Den musste ich natürlich sofort lesen. Übrigens sehr empfehlenswert und ein günstiges Must Have für Nine&amp;Rose-Fans, will ich meinen.<p>

Außerdem habe ich mir die Story noch mal ein wenig durch den Kopf gehen lassen – wir sind bereits auf dem richtigen Kurs, auch meine Notizen stimmen dem voll zu (ich schreib' mir manchmal bloß Stichpunkte auf, damit ich den Faden nicht verliere *g*). Aber wir bewegen uns jetzt aus dem Zentrum des Krieges ins Capitol und ich möchte euch vorwarnen, dass dort eine andere Art von Kampf herrscht und nicht zwangsläufig gleich jemand gefressen wird.  
>Geplant sind noch vier bis fünf weitere Kapitel, plus-minus was mir spontan dazu noch einfällt.<p>

Nebensächlicher Buchtipp: "I am a Dalek" Klasse Novelle zu den TV-Serien mit Tenny und Rose.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Don't you fall into that  
>pit of loneliness<br>I've been there before,  
>and I did not get no rest.<br>[SHAWN JAMES · NO REST]

Der Doctor hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und verschmolz mit der sicheren Dunkelheit eines tiefen Vordachs. Rose so dicht an seiner Seite, dass sie die Kälte, die buchstäblich von ihm ausging, auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte. Sie standen in einer der unzähligen Gassen der Altstadt von Arcadia. Zumindest vermutete Rose, dass es sich einmal um eine Altstadt gehandelt haben muss, denn die zum Teil zerstörten Gebäude muteten eindeutig auf andere und ältere Weise an, wie es die gläsernen Türme taten, die um sie verstreut in sämtlichen Richtungen wie zerbrochene Monumente zwischen Rauchschwaden empor ragten.  
>Dann und wann hörten sie die dröhnenden Motoren der Dalek-Schiffe, doch unabhängig davon war es in diesem Bereich der Stadt ausnahmsweise ruhig, oder zumindest ruhiger wie die zwanzig Gehminuten davor, wo sie von einer Hausecke zur nächsten geflüchtet waren und vehement versuchten, die patrouillierenden Daleks so gut wie möglich zu umgehen.<p>

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf den Doctor getroffen war, verstand Rose auch weshalb er so wenig über seine Vergangenheit erzählte – Krieg war nichts, womit man sich brüsken konnte oder ein interessantes Thema für eine abendliche Unterhaltung war.  
>Krieg war nichts, was es wert war, dass man es aufbauschte, noch dass man sich daran erinnerte. Sie hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung von dem Umstand ihres Begleiters in dieser Geschichte, welche Rolle er tatsächlich gespielt haben mochte; aber der Anblick Arcadiens allein beantwortete so ziemlich jede Frage, die sie sich früher oder später einmal gestellt hatte. Der Doctor war ein Soldat gewesen, ein Kriegsveteran, ein Überlebender – und dazu der Letzte. Vielleicht war er auch ein Flüchtling, ein Feigling, wo er nie einen Hehl daraus machte, das Weglaufen einem Kampf zu bevorzugen. Fakt war jedoch, dass er alles daran gesetzt hatte, diese Zeit hinter sich zu lassen, damit die Wunden heilen konnten. Und das machte ihn zu dem mutigsten Mann, den sie kannte.<p>

"Wie kommen wir eigentlich da rein?", traute sich Rose endlich das Wort zu erheben. Ihr Begleiter sah auf sie herab; um seinen Mundwinkel hatte sich eine Falte gebildet, die Verbitterung ausdrückte und die der Blonden nicht gefiel, dennoch versuchte er sich an einem schwachen Lächeln: "Durch die Kanalisation. Hat beim letzten Mal schon funktioniert. Der Rat ist zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um sich um solche Kleinigkeiten zu kümmern – und die Durchgänge selbst sind zu klein für Daleks, dort sind wir also erst einmal sicher. Möglich, dass die Ausgänge von Wachen gesichert wurden, so viel Vorsicht traue ich Rassilon in dieser Kriegsphase zu. Aber darum kümmern wir uns, wenn es so weit ist." Der Doctor nickte auf Roses Bein hinab. Sie hatte sich bei der Explosion im Fluchttunnel verletzt, musste wohl von einem der Steine getroffen worden sein, von dem der rote Fleck auf ihrer Jeans inzwischen Zeuge war. "Vorher will ich mir deine Verletzung ansehen."

"Ist nicht so schlimm", versicherte sie ihm ein wenig zu schnell und erntete einen zweifelnden Blick des Dunkelhaarigen, dessen Augenbrauen den Weg über seine Stirn fanden. "Keine Widerrede." Sie zuckte hilflos die Schultern; es tat wirklich nicht mehr sonderlich weh, oder beeinträchtigte sie zumindest nicht beim Laufen, wahrscheinlich war es nur halb so wild, wie der Doctor annahm, aber warum sollte sie einen Hehl daraus machen?  
>Der Gallifreyan atmete hörbar aus und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand; anders wie zuvor zog sein Daumen einen nebensächlichen Halbkreis über ihren Handrücken. "Bereit? Ein wenig müssen wir noch gehen." Abgelenkt von der Berührung, nickte Rose stoisch, indes der Doctor ein aufmerksames Spähen zu beider Seiten der Gasse riskierte, ehe er sich wieder mit der Geschmeidigkeit und Vorsicht einer Raubkatze in Bewegung setzte.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Die Szene, auf die sie stießen, als sie dem Kern der Stadt näher kamen, brachte sie beide dann abrupt zum Stehen. Qualm waberte mit der Gemächlichkeit von Nebel durch die Straßen und an den Fassaden der zerstörten Häuser entlang. Die kleine Gasse mündete an einer Handelsader, wo vereinzelt sogar noch Buden zu erkennen waren die mit prächtigen Vordächern und Schirmen geschmückt da gestanden haben mussten, bevor man sie ohne Federlesen dem Erdbogen gleich gemacht und platt gewalzt hatte.  
>Inmitten der Straße hatte sich eine Traube aus Gallifreyans gebildet, ein Paar mutiger Männer die Waffen in den Händen hielten, welchen den Exemplaren der Außenseiter gar nicht so unähnlich waren. In ihrem Rücken duckten sich Frauen und Kinder, machten sich klein in der Hoffnung, die Patrouille Daleks würde sie nicht bemerken, abgelenkt von der Offensive der jungen Kerle. Dem Doctor entkam ein dumpfes Seufzen, gepaart mit einem Kopfschütteln; Rose merkte, wie sehr es ihn reizte einzuschreiten, diese Leute vor den Robotern zu beschützen: auch, oder gerade weil es laut seiner These kein Wesen im ganzen Universum gab, das gefährlicher war, als ein Dalek.<p>

"ES WIRD KEINE ÜBERLEBENDEN GEBEN. NICHT HIER. NICHT AUF GALLIFREY!", knirschte einer der Blechbüchsen metallen, in einer verzerrten Stimme die in Roses Ohren klang, wie aus einem schlechten Schwarz-Weiß-Streifen kopiert. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich automatisch zu Berge, sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "DAMIT DIE RASSE DER DA-LEKS ÜBERLEBEN KANN, MÜSSEN GALLIFREYANS UND TIMELORDS ELIMINIERT WERDEN!"  
>"Keinen Schritt näher, oder ich bring euch um!" Einer der Männer, jung, mit dunklem, wilden Haar und zerschlissenen Kleidern, machte eine drohende Gebärde auf die Kreaturen zu und Anstalten, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Die Roboter ließen in purem Spott ihre Laserwaffen rotieren, entgegneten jedoch nichts; erst, als ihr Herausforderer tatsächlich den Abzug betätigte, schossen die Saugknöpfe der Daleks synchron aus ihren Rüstungen hervor, hefteten sich schmerzhaft auf Kopf und Brust des Mannes und – Rose sah prompt beiseite – brachen ihm mit einem Ruck Genick und Rückgrat.<br>Das hässliche und tödliche Knacken prallte an den Hauswänden ab und erstickte das entsetzte Keuchen seiner Verbündeten und Familie. "KEINE. ÜBERLEBENDEN!" Und letztlich begann das ungleiche Duell, schossen die Daleks ihre Laser auf ihre Kriegsgefangenen ab, deren Körper kapitulierend unter dem Aufprall des Geschosses zuckten und bebten, als hätte man sie an einen elektrischen Stuhl gefesselt.

Der Doctor schob Rose zwischen den Schulterblättern sanft, aber bestimmend zwei weitere Schritte in Richtung Straße. Die Blonde selbst zählte bereits von zehn abwärts, weil sie damit rechnete jeden Moment ebenfalls von den Daleks bemerkt zu werden.  
>Doch dann unterbrach eine Stimme ihre Pirsch, gepaart von einem Schatten der sich in ihren Augenwinkeln regte und einer Hand, die sich hinter einem alten Fass, das vor der Hauswand neben ihnen stand, winkend empor streckte. "Psst!", wiederholte sie sich dünn und fasrig, "schnell, hier entlang, bevor sie euch sehen!" Über den Rand des Fasses traf sie der Blick einer alten Frau aus blauen, stählernen Augen, umrahmt von weißem und wirren Haar. Sie war klein gewachsen und in einer ähnlichen zerlumpten Erscheinung wie die anderen Gallifreyans. Sie winkte jetzt mit mehr Nachdruck und wies hinter sich: "Wir haben einen Keller, beeilt euch!" Der Doctor zögerte, sah zu den Daleks zurück, die zu schweben begonnen hatten und die Köpfe suchend in alle Richtungen drehten, wie es Eulen auf Beuteflug taten. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung und änderte mit Rose den Kurs, wohl mit der Überzeugung, einer alten Frau in der Not heraus leichter Herr zu werden, wie seinem natürlichen Feind.<p>

Die Alte schenkte ihnen ein herzliches Lächeln und begrüßte Rose mit einem Handschlag, kaum da sie zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten. Ihr Händedruck war, ob ihrer Körpertemperatur, zwar kalt, doch willkommen heißend. "Mein Name ist Rani, mein Mann und ich verstecken uns schon seit Wochen – habe gerade zufällig beobachtet, wie K'anpos' Familie versuchte zu fliehen, haben's schon ewig geplant. Schlimme Sache, ganz schlimme Sache. Bin nicht umhin gekommen euch zu bemerken, dachte ihr braucht vielleicht Hilfe. Seht ein wenig verwahrlost aus. Schlimme Sache, das alles."  
>Sie huschte in eine Seitengasse, die in einen Hinterhof mündete und machte sich dort an einer Falltüre zu schaffen. Es war ein wenig naiv von Rose, sich den Vortritt ins Ungewisse geben zu lassen. Aber mit Daleks im Rücken und einer dunklen Kammer als Ausweg, fiel ihr die Entscheidung leicht zu riskieren, etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun.<br>Zu ihrer Überraschung begrüßte sie ein mit Kerzen voll gestellter, wenngleich niedriger Keller, ausgestattet mit wenigem Hab und Gut, das sogar für etwas Behaglichkeit sorgte. An einem Tisch, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, saß ein Mann mit kurz geschorenem, grauen Haar und Adlernase, der gerade von seinem Buch zu ihnen aufblickte, als Rose und der Doctor die Leiter herab stiegen. "Wir haben Besuch", verkündete Rani als Erste. "Hab' sie gerade zum Markt hin aufgelesen. K'anpos ist tot."

Das Bedauern auf den Zügen des alten Mannes war echt. Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und schloss zu ihnen auf, legte seiner Frau dabei sorgenvoll einen Arm um die Schulter und nahm mit einem tiefen Laut der Missbilligung seine rahmenlose Brille ab. "Dieser Krieg dauert schon viel zu lange und während wir hier Tag um Tag um unser Leben bangen, debattieren sie oben im Capitol. Bald werden auch ihre Schilde eingebrochen sein – und wenn das Capitol gefallen ist, sind auch wir gänzlich zum Tode verurteilt. Hallo – und willkommen in unserer bescheidenen Behausung. Ich bin Rodan, wie dürfen wir euch anreden?"

**** |[T]| ****

Es war beinahe unvermeidlich nicht auf Leute zu treffen und Rose erkannte mit einem prüfenden Blinzeln in die Richtung des Doctors, dass ihm dieser Umstand nicht nur zusetzte, sondern ihn auch richtig ärgerte. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er käme ungesehen durch die Kriegsfront? Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es würde, wenn sie das Capitol erreichten.  
>Nun jeden Falls stellte er sich als D'amon vor: ein einfacher Handwerker aus Arcadia – und Rose musste sich ein Husten verkneifen ob des Flunkerns, das ihr außerirdischer Freund anstrebte – jetzt also doch lieber Gallifreyan, als Erdling, ja?<br>Die Geschichte, die darauf hin folgte, traf sie allerdings mit der unerwarteten Wucht einer Ohrfeige.  
>"Und das hier ist Rose", er angelte bestimmt nach ihren Fingern und drückte sie etwas fester, wie notwendig gewesen wäre. "Sie ist meine Frau; wir versuchen das Hospital zu erreichen, brauchen Medizin für ihre kranke Mutter und ein Paar Vorräte, mit denen wir über die Runden kommen, sobald das Kind da ist." Wenn der Doctor den scharfen Blick bemerkte, den die Blonde ihm abrupt zu warf, ließ es ihn kalt.<br>Seine Erklärung hatte auf das ältere Ehepaar aber einen bestimmten und sicher gewünschten Effekt, selbst ohne Gedanken manipulierendes Papier, denn Rani entkam der Anflug eines wissenden, wenngleich traurigen Lächelns auf das Rodan bedächtig und mitfühlend nickte. "Gute Güte, schwierige Zeiten für ein Leben in Ruhe – von Frieden ganz zu schweigen. Bitte, fühlt euch wie zu Hause, so lange ihr wollt." Der Doctor bedankte sie freundlich für die Großzügigkeit ihres Gastgebers und nahm auch die folgende Einladung zum Essen an ("Es gibt leider nur Eintopf, ich hoffe, das genügt euch!"). Dann nutzte er die Gelegenheit und bat um etwas Wasser und ein Tuch, so dass er sich um Roses verletztes Bein kümmern konnte.

Rani führte das vermeidliche Paar in ein Nebenkämmerchen, das zu einem spärlichen Badezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. Erst, als die Türe hinter dem Mütterchen ins Schloss fiel, schnippte Rose dem Dunkelhaarigen mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn. Der Doctor, indes auf die Knie gegangen, um mit Augenhöhe auf der Wunde zu sein, zuckte irritiert zurück: "Au! Oi! Wofür war das?" Er rieb sich mit vorwurfsvollem Zwinkern die Stirn, die er so tief kraus zog, bis sich seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel trafen.  
>"Das nächste Mal, wenn du dir haarsträubende Geschichten ausdenkst, in denen ich eine primäre Rolle spiel, wär's mir Recht, wenn ich darüber vorher Bescheid wüsste." Der Gallifreyan grinste flüchtig; er widmete sich wieder seiner ärztlichen Tätigkeit, riss die Jeans an der ohnehin beschädigten Stelle ein wenig weiter auf, und wischte mit dem feuchten Lappen bewaffnet, das Blut von der Wundstelle: "Und ich dachte, der Gedanke gefällt dir, wo du doch ein Fan von Familie und romantisch häuslichen Vorstellungen bist."<br>Er gluckste, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst: "Nein, Rose. Es ging mir um deine Tarnung. Rani hat dich berührt, sie wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt und die einzige Zeit in der eine gallifreyische Frau ihre Temperatur verändert, ist eine Schwangerschaft. Ich wollte ihnen nicht wieder Hoffnung auf ein Raumschiff machen, auf die Möglichkeit einer Flucht, mich in die Bredouille bringen, ihnen nicht helfen zu können – verstehst du? Ich ertrage das nicht länger. Vor Kopyion die Wahrheit zu behaupten war falsch gewesen, das hätten wir nicht tun dürfen."

Klar verstand sie, besser als er annahm.  
>Rose lehnte sich auf dem Schemel, auf dem sie saß, ein wenig zurück, so dass sie sich mit den Händen an der Kante abstützen konnte. Gerade, wenn man auf Leute traf, die nett zu einem waren ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten, war es schmerzhaft sich mit dem Gedanken zu arrangieren, dass man nichts für sie tun konnte. Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander und lenkte das Augenmerk beiseite, gewahr der stetig sanften Berührung der kühlen Finger des Gallifreyans auf ihrer warmen Haut. "Doctor?"<br>"Ja, Rose?" Die Blonde blinzelte in seine Richtung, auf den dunklen Haarschopf. Er sah nicht auf, sondern verschloss mit Hilfe seines Schallschraubers das letzte bisschen klaffender Haut, das von dem Schnitt noch zu sehen war. "Wir schaffen das, richtig? Du und ich? Du hast eine Idee, hab' ich Recht?" Sie brauchte einen Ansatz, ein Versprechen und Hoffnung. Krieg auf diese Weise war ihr fremd und unheimlich. Der Geruch, die Bilder, die Leute und der Tod Eindrücke, die sie so schnell nicht würde verarbeiten können.  
>Der Doctor lehnte sich auf seinen Fußballen zurück und erwiderte ihren Blick eine Weile schweigend; schließlich strich er ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und krümmte die Mundwinkel in ein Lächeln: "Natürlich tun wir das. So wie immer." Rose konnte nur ahnen, wen von ihnen beiden er mehr belog und weshalb. Trotzdem war es ein schönes Gefühl. Dieser Anflug von Hoffnung.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Rani und Rodan stellten sich als unglaublich gastfreundliche Leute heraus, die sich um sie bemühten wie um ihre eigene Familie. Rani kochte etwas, das Tee nicht unähnlich war – sie sollten sich erholen, um gestärkt ihre Reise fort zu setzen. Dabei erzählten sie dem alten Ehepaar von ihren bisherigen Abenteuern, von ihrer Flucht vor den Fußsoldaten und den Außenseitern, die Opfer der Daleks wurden; und es tat gut, mit jemandem darüber sprechen zu können, unabhängig davon, ob über ihren Köpfen der Krieg tobte. Es tat gut, auf Verbündete zu treffen.  
>Und auf Freunde.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen!


	9. NO MORE

**A/N:** Ich war mir bei kaum einem Kapitel so unschlüssig, wie bei dem Folgenden. Normalerweise rasselt eine Geschichte durch meinen Kopf wie ein Film, viele Handlungsstränge und andere Plotvarianten kommen dann sehr spontan und fließen als Improvisation mit ein. Dass ich mal nicht weiß, was ich schreiben könnte, passiert sehr selten und ich schiebe es auf die Schwierigkeit in diesem Teil, eine Wendung in der Handlung so optimal wie möglich zu transportieren.  
>Es ist ein sehr emotionales Kapitel, aber auf anderer Ebene wie bisher – und ich warne den Canon-Liebhaber vor, dass wir uns am Rande eines AU bewegen, zumindest bis zur Aufklärung am Ende der Story. Ich hatte drei grob ausgearbeitete Ausgänge, empfand diesen Weg schließlich jedoch als am meisten plausibel und am spannendsten.<p>

Vielen Dank im Übrigen für eure Reviews!  
>Und um noch eine Frage zu beantworten: meine gallifreyische Namensauswahl entspricht dem Zufall (-:<p>

**UNIVERSE **NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE <strong>SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

I have often told you stories  
>About the way<br>I lived the life of a drifter  
>Waiting for the day<br>[OPETH · SOLDIER OF FORTUNE]

"Wie wollt ihr ins Hospital gelangen? Das ist kein Zuckerschlecken – bin mir sicher, Rassilon lässt alle Ein- und Ausgänge mit doppelter Manneskraft bewachen, schließlich handelt es sich immer noch um die Vorräte der TimeLords. Ist immerhin kein Geheimnis, dass diese Schmarotzer in der Not heraus nicht an ihre Vorsätze denken, das Notwendigste mit ihrem Volk zu teilen! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr nicht die einzigen sein werdet, die an ihre Türen klopfen und um Hilfe betteln."  
>Rodan kassierte einen harten, mahnenden Ellenbogenstoß seiner Frau, den er mit einem uneinsichtigen Schnaufen quittierte: "Ist doch wahr! Früher stand der Rang eines TimeLords noch für die Wissenschaft und den Fortschritt. Heute verstecken sich Lords und Ladies lieber in ihrer Glaskugel und lächeln auf uns herab, als hielten sie sich für etwas Besseres. Rassilon ist viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dieser vermaledeite Egoist."<br>Dem Doctor wurde die Unterhaltung sichtlich unangenehm, vor allem im Beisein von Rose, der er bisher nicht viel über seine Rasse und sich erzählt hatte und die umso interessierter zu hörte, wie Rodan sich in Rage redete und vielleicht die ein oder andere Information fallen ließ, die für ihre Ohren gar nicht bestimmt gewesen wäre. Ihr war nicht zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass die Gallifreyans nicht sonderlich angetan von den TimeLords waren, noch dass man deren Entscheidungsgewalt gut hieß; von ihrem Verhalten in der momentanen Lage ganz zu schweigen. Sie konnte sogar Kopyions Wunsch nach Aufstand ein wenig verstehen.

Sie hätte nur zu gern mehr darüber erfahren – und auch über die Rolle, die ihr Begleiter dabei spielte, oder gespielt hatte. Bisher schien der Dunkelhaarige nämlich recht stolz auf seinen Status gewesen zu sein – vielleicht lag das aber auch an seiner ganz eigenen Form von Arroganz.  
>Der Doctor rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, seine Finger trommelten auf der Tischplatte und seine Achseln deuteten Rodan ein vages Schulterzucken an: "Wir halten uns nicht mit Betteln auf; ich kenne einen Weg, der uns ins Hospital bringt und was wir brauchen, werden wir uns einfach nehmen." Ranis Augenbrauen verschwanden in Unglauben unter ihrem wilden, weißen Haarschopf: "Die TimeLords bestehlen? Aber das ist Wahnsinn!"<br>"Eine andere Möglichkeit bleibt uns nicht." Das gallifreyische Ehepaar schüttelte synchron die Köpfe. "Und was ist mit deiner Frau? Sie erwartet dein Kind – und dann auch noch in einer Zeit wie dieser … bist du von Sinnen, Junge? Ihr könnt von Glück reden, auf uns getroffen zu sein! Alleine überlebt ihr zwischen den Daleks keinen weiteren Tag!", brauste Rodan ein weiteres Mal auf.  
>Rose zuckte zusammen. Schwanger. Ja richtig. Da war noch was.<p>

Der Doctor leckte sich über die Lippen und linste zu seiner Begleiterin; man sah ihm an, dass er mit sich haderte, sah ihm an wie zuwider ihm die Lage war und wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Dann zwinkerte er zweimal und fällte prompt eine Entscheidung: "Ihr habt Recht. Sie kann hier auf mich warten. Bei euch, bis ich zurück bin. Könnte sie doch, oder nicht?"  
>Roses Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, nur um einen Atemzug später einen Marathon zu starten. Ihre Sicht verklärte sich, wie nach einem Schlag in die Magengrube, gepaart mit einem bitteren Geschmack von Übelkeit. Hatte der Doctor gerade laut ausgesprochen, sie zurück lassen zu wollen? Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Nicht jetzt und hier! Der Zorn, welcher sich abrupt wie ein tosender Orkan in ihrem Bewusstsein zusammen braute, brachte sie zum Frösteln.<br>"Wa..? Entschuldige? Ich werde nicht hier bleiben", entrang sich die Britin beherrscht. Doch es war offensichtlich, für wie gut der Doctor seine neue Idee mit einem Mal empfand und wie es ihm in den Kram passte Rodan und Rani mit hinein zu ziehen und für seinen Vorteil zu missbrauchen. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen, das hatte er oft genug beteuert, schon allein um Jackie Tylers Willen – aber vielleicht wollte Rose gar nicht in Sicherheit sein. Und überhaupt, wo war es sicherer, als bei ihm? "Natürlich wirst du das, Rose. Ich bin in wenigen Stunden zurück, dann können wir nach Hause." Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich nachdrücklich in die ihren; er war nicht in Stimmung für trotzige Diskussionen.

Wie um sein Gesprochenes zu bekräftigen stand er dabei auf und schlüpfte zurück in seine Lederjacke, die zum Essen über der Stuhllehne gehangen hatte. Rodan und seine Frau folgten seinem Beispiel aus ausgewählter Höflichkeit und erhoben sich ebenso, doch wie der TimeLord erwarten konnte, gab sich Rose hitzköpfig, mimte seine Bewegung eher rüpelhaft und stürmisch, dass der Stuhl über den Steinboden knarzte und beinahe umgefallen wäre, wenn der Doctor nicht geistesgegenwärtig danach gegriffen hätte. Seine Stirn kräuselte sich in missbilligte Falten: "Rose", warnte er sie in tiefem Ton, aber die Blonde gab sich unbeeindruckt und stellte sich sogar auf Zehenspitzen, damit sie dem hoch Gewachsenen einigermaßen in ihrem Protest übers Kinn reichte: "Ich bleibe nicht hier – erst recht nicht, wenn ich weiß was dich da draußen erwartet!"  
>Der Doctor knetete seine Hände und schritt unbeeindruckt an ihr vorbei. "Oh, wag es ja nicht mir einfach so den Rücken zu kehren!", pfiff sie ihm nach und überschritt damit eine ungeahnte Grenze seiner Geduld. Er fuhr herum, die Augenwinkel schmal vor Zorn, das Kiefer mahlend wie ein lauerndes Tier, das man einmal zu viel in die Enge getrieben hatte. Seine hagere Gestalt erweckte, versunken in dem schwarzen Leder seiner Jacke, den Eindruck einer zu groß geratenen Fledermaus, oder einer bedrohlichen Vogelscheuche: "Tu' einmal was man dir sagt!" Der Gallifreyan blaffte scharf und unerwartet laut, seine Wut rauschte durch den kleinen Keller wie ein tosender Sturm, zauberte eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Anspannung auf die Gesichter des gallifreyischen Ehepaars und einen Funken erschrockener Ungläubigkeit in Roses Augenmerk. Sie kannte seine, von Bitterkeit gezeichneten Gefühlsregungen, kannte seine scharfe Zunge, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizte: allerdings eher an anderen, wie sich selbst.<br>So schnell der Doctor seine Fassung verlor, fand er sie wieder, haderte einen sturen Atemzug lang mit sich selbst, ehe er seufzte und die Blonde in eine feste und annähernd reuevolle Umarmung schloss: "Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zu stieße. Außerdem hatten wir eine Abmachung … wir waren uns einig, dass du auf mich hörst, wenn es ernst wird. Oder etwa nicht? Es ist zu gefährlich."

Wenn es so einfach wäre etwas zu halten, wie es zu versprechen, würde Rose keinen Aufstand daraus machen. Freilich war es sinnlos, sich dagegen zu wehren – der Doctor wusste worauf er sich einließ, was er tat. Aber ihn, auf sich allein gestellt, den Daleks überlassen? Sie war Zeuge davon geworden, wie grausam diese Blechroboter waren. Dass sie die Leute erst töteten, und ihnen im Anschluss die Fragen stellten – und das aus purem Spott; die Vorstellung den Doctor zu verlieren war furchtbar, frustrierend und versetzte sie in blanke Panik. Nicht zuletzt wäre Rose eine Gestrandete unter Hyänen auf einem Planeten fernab der Erde.  
>"Sag mir, dass du zurück kommst", flüsterte sie angespannt gegen den Baumwollpullover, um den sich ihre Finger Glied um Glied klammerten, wie eine Ertrinkende an den Rettungsring. Seine Hände, schaufelgroß und um so viel kühler wie die ihren, legten sich indes auf Roses erhitztes Gesicht. Der Doctor versuchte sich an einem seiner aufmunternden Lächeln, einem versichernden Zwinkern. Doch alles, was er über sich bringen konnte war ein zarter Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ein letzter, tiefer Atemzug und ein stoisches Nicken, als er auf den Fersen kehrt machte und über die Holzleiter an die Oberfläche verschwand, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Rani und Rodan versuchten alles, um Rose bei Laune zu halten und ihr den Aufenthalt in dem bescheidenen Heim so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Doch obgleich sie tiefe Dankbarkeit dem Paar gegenüber empfand, staute sich in ihr Unruhe und Angst, so wie das starke Verlangen dem Doctor zu folgen, wie sie es immer tat – und war es nur um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er noch am Leben war.  
>Sie war rastlos und wanderte von einem Sitzplatz zum nächsten, kauerte sich in die Wolldecken die Rani ihr gegeben hatte und ließ den Blick verloren zum unzähligen Male durch den kleinen Kellerraum schweifen. Einmal bröckelte der Putz von der Decke, ein anderes Mal gab es ein Knall und ein Beben über ihren Köpfen, das sie daran erinnerte noch immer im Kriegszustand zu sein.<br>Rodan versank wieder hinter seinen Büchern, indes sich seine Frau mit etwas beschäftigte, das verdächtig nach Häkeln aussah. Rose verteufelte die Gallifreyans und ihre Natur, beobachtete die beiden in ihrem gemächlichen Tun und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dabei stetig müder zu werden, während sich keiner von ihnen dazu genötigt fühlte, ins Bett zu gehen, um zu rasten. Das wäre nämlich ihre Chance gewesen: die Möglichkeit, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und dem Doctor zu folgen. Stattdessen zählte Rose das unzählige Mal die aufgereihten Krüge an der gegenüberliegenden Kellerwand und haderte um ihre Geduld, ergriffen von Ruhelosigkeit und Nervosität. Sie verschwendete wertvolle Zeit, ihr Magen schmerzte vor Besorgnis, bis sie es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.

Roses Stuhl schliff laut über den rauen Boden und fiel durch den harten Stoß polternd um. Rani und Rodan schreckten hoch, aber ihre Reaktion war zu langsam, zu einfältig mit der Überraschung auf Roses Seite, die bereits zur Leiter gestolpert war, an der sie die Sprossen lebensmüde und hastig empor hangelte.  
>"Rose!", rief die alte Frau in aufkeimendem Schock und war schon daran ihr zu folgen, als sie bedacht von Rodan auf- und zurück gehalten wurde. Es hatte keinen Sinn, beschwichtigte er seine Frau, denn das Mädchen hatte ihre eigene Entscheidung getroffen, schon Stunden zuvor. Rose war fast dankbar darum, dass die Gallifreyans ihr die Flucht so leicht machten und wusste, wie dumm und uneinsichtig ihr Vorhaben war, und wie vielsagend die Sehnsucht und die Angst, die sie spürte. Aber sie konnte nicht anders – und wollte schon gar nicht tatenlos herum sitzen; nicht wenn klar war, dass der Doctor diesen Kampf alleine antrat und dabei kaum eine Chance hatte.<p>

Die kalte Nachtluft klärte Roses Kopf ein wenig und machte sie frösteln. Der Vorteil der Nacht war, dass sie die Lichter der Daleks bereits aus der Ferne sehen konnte und somit eine Chance hatte, sich rechtzeitig vor ihnen zu verstecken. Wenn sie klug war, suchte sie nach einem Zugang zur Kanalisation und folgte ihm so lange aufwärts, bis sie irgendwann das Capitol erreichte. Und dann? Rose schluckte und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Sie war gut im Improvisieren, oder nicht? Sie würde sich auf ihren Instinkt verlassen und fürs Erste versuchen einfach nicht zu sterben. Gut möglich, dass sie und der Doctor sich auf halber Strecke begegneten, dass er bereits auf dem Weg zurück zu Rani und Rodan war, alle Ersatzteile in seine unendlichen Taschen gestopft, die sie brauchten damit sie aus dieser Hölle fliehen konnten.  
>"Wird schon schief gehen", versicherte Rose murmelnd zu sich selbst und schob die klammen Hände unter die Achseln, aufbrechend, bevor die dumpfe Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf etwas anderes behaupten und sie aufhalten konnte.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Zwei Geräusche fraßen sich in Roses Unterbewusstsein wie Ratten in ein Stück Käse: das metallene Knirschen, wenn sich die Helme der Daleks um dreihundertsechzig Grad auf ihrem Körper drehten, während sie ihre Umgebung sondierten und der beißende Strahl der Laserwaffe, wie er einem Pfeil gleich ungebremst durch die rauchige Luft sauste.  
>Die Blonde war im Schutz und im Schatten der dichten Gassen, den Stellen wo Häuser an Häuser grenzten, bis an die Stadtmauern hinaus gelaufen, wo sie zumindest zu einer ihrer Seiten nicht überfallen werden konnte. Ansonsten blieb sie stets auf ihrem Weg nach vorn, steuerte auf die gläserne Kuppel zu, die vor ihr thronte und wie ein stummes Monument der zerstörten Stadt. Neigte Rose den Kopf in den Nacken, bewegten sich dort die Sterne – nur, dass es natürlich keine Sterne, sondern die Schiffe der Daleks waren. Wieso nur war Gallifrey im Krieg mit diesen Monstern? Was hatte dieses Leid hier ausgelöst? Und wieso musste auf Gewalt immer neue Gewalt folgen? Rose zog das Haupt zwischen die Schultern und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, ging dann und wann hinter Trümmern und Mauerresten in Deckung, wenn einer der Kriegsroboter ihren Weg kreuzte und nahm die ruhigeren Wege, fernab der Patrouillen, insofern es ihr möglich war.<p>

Dann sah Rose sie, im Schein von glühendem Stahl, wie sie das Licht des Feuers reflektierte und ihr auf wohlige weise zu zu winken schien: die Lederjacke des Doctors. Er selbst stand vor einer Wand, eine Waffe im Arm und mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt. "Doctor!" Die Blonde stieß ihren Atem aus, von dem sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte, sah sich abermals um, ob die Luft rein war und sprintete schließlich mit aufkeimender Erleichterung auf den Doctor zu. Eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, hingen ihr ein Dutzend Entschuldigungen auf den Lippen, die über sie kamen, als sie nach seiner Schulter griff – aber keines der Worte fand auch nur Gehör, weil sie ihr im Halse stecken blieben; weil die Augen, die sie verwirrt anstierten, nicht beißend blau waren, geschweige denn sie erkannten. Der Fremde hatte das Gewehr bereits zum Schuss erhoben und vermutlich verdankte Rose, in aller Ironie, dem anrückenden Dalek ihr Leben, wo der Mann sie mit einem rauen, alarmierten: "Vorsicht!" beiseite und hinter sich drängte, bevor er seinen Feind mit einem geübten Schuss auf sein einzelnes Auge ausschaltete.  
>"Diese vermaledeiten Blechbüchsen!"<p>

Ihr Herz hämmerte so hart gegen ihre Brust, dass Rose fürchtete ihre Rippen würden darunter bersten, den Blick auf den fremden Kerl geheftet, der alt und verbraucht schien, und trotzdem einen Funken von Verbissenheit auf seinen Zügen trug, die ihr seltsam vertraut waren. Die fiese Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf rührte sich wieder, lachte ihr höhnisch zu, indes Rose nicht mehr tun konnte, wie irritiert die Brauen zu krümmen, bis sie sich an der Nasenwurzel berührten: "Doctor?"  
>Der Ältere blieb offenkundig skeptisch, leckte sich über die Lippen, umschloss hart ihren Oberarm und zerrte sie mit sich, von den Überresten der Wand weg in die Abgeschiedenheit einer Gasse, in der man ihre Leiche unter den anderen vermutlich nicht einmal gefunden hätte. Plötzlich bereute es Rose, ausnahmsweise nicht auf ihren außerirdischen Freund gehört und die Füße still gehalten zu haben. "Wer will das wissen? Kennen wir uns? Würd' mich an so ein hübsches Gesicht bestimmt erinnern." Seine Augen wurden schmal und Roses Herz sank ein Stück. Sie holte tief Luft, öffnete den Mund, entrang sich jedoch keine Erwiderung, schüttelte den Kopf, nickte im Anschluss und bat mit erhobenem Zeigefinger um etwas Geduld.<br>War er das? War das möglich? Er sah ganz anders aus, mit Ausnahme der Lederjacke; die war eindeutig die selbe, der gleiche Schnitt, die gleichen abgetragenen Stellen; sie saß sogar perfekt, sah man davon ab, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber deutlich älter war und ebenso gut der Vater ihres Doctors hätte sein können. Rose blieb keine andere Wahl: "Mein Name ist Rose und ich brauche Hilfe."

Der Fremde schulterte das Gewehr und musterte sie offen; als er nichts entgegnete, fühlte sich die Britin in der Verantwortung, ausführlicher zu werden: "Ich muss ins Capitol, mein Freund ist dort. Wir sind gestrandet, gehören hier gar nicht her" - Gut, es war nicht unbedingt klug, das jedwedem unter die Nase zu reiben, man konnte sich inzwischen ausmalen, was das für einen Effekt auf die Opfer eines Krieges hatte, doch Rose war viel zu überfordert, um sich ein Märchen auszudenken, das plausibler geklungen hätte; zumal ihr Gegenüber bewaffnet war: "Unser Schiff ist kaputt, er wollte in die Werkstätten und Ersatzteile besorgen. Wir wissen nicht einmal, warum wir hier gelandet sind." Die Augenwinkel des Alten verengten sich: "Woher kommst du?"  
>"Von der Erde." Seine Augenbrauen schossen die runzelige Stirn empor.<br>"Ein weiter Weg, um sich zu verfliegen, Kleines. 29.000 Lichtjahre, um genau zu sein – Ihr müsst ein gutes Schiff besitzen, das solche Distanzen überwinden kann. Wie sagtest du, heißt dein Freund noch gleich?"  
>Nun war es an Rose, sich die Lippen zu lecken. Das Gespräch überforderte sie eindeutig, weshalb sie verloren die Schultern zuckte: "Der Doctor", antwortete sie. "Er nennt sich jeden Falls selbst 'der Doctor'. Und unser Schiff ist ... –"<br>"Die TARDIS." Der Grauhaarige stockte, dachte offensichtlich nach und nickte die Gasse entlang. "Du hast Glück, Kleines, bin grad auf dem Weg zum Capitol, hab dort was zu erledigen. Wir finden deinen Freund, bin mir sicher er wird nicht lange in der Deckung bleiben. Ist nicht so sein Ding. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was mein altes Mädchen von mir wollte. Hatte buchstäblich Rot gesehen, als ich hier gelandet bin. Dachte es läge an den Daleks und ihrer kümmerlichen Invasion oder meinem Plan, sie zu infiltrieren. Gefällt ihr nicht, das alles hier, weißt du?"  
>"Wieso?" Rose war von der Art und Weise des Alten irgendwie verunsichert, ebenso wie von seinem geladenen Gewehr.<br>"Weil die TARDIS einen TimeLord warnt, wenn er Gefahr läuft, auf sich selbst zu treffen."

**** |[T]| ****

Danke fürs Lesen!


	10. NO REST

**A/N: **Super. Jetzt hat es mich doch tatsächlich erwischt – von heute auf morgen sozusagen einfach erkältet, krank (Ich entschuldige mich hier schon mal für die Fehlerteufel, die ich trotz mehrmaligem Lesen bestimmt wegen Quellaugen übersehen habe. Die werden im Nachhinein von mir natürlich noch bearbeitet). Ich fühl mich geplättet, offen gestanden. Dennoch interessant, dass ich das Kapitel trotzdem geschafft habe – und dann auch noch in einem solchen Umfang. Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß beim lesen und bedanke mich gleichsam natürlich fürs Feedback.  
><strong>T.K<strong>., wenn du nicht aufpasst, nehme ich dein Angebot für die Übersetzungsunterstützung postwendend an! ;D  
>Du hast außerdem angemerkt, dass du dich nicht aufs Schlachtfeld gewagt hättest. Ich dachte beim Schreiben an die letzte Folge der ersten Staffel, wo Rose eben genau das getan hat – sie wusste, dass der Doctor von Daleks umgeben ist und sie wusste, dass sie als Mensch keine Chance gegen sie hat. Trotzdem hat sie alles daran gesetzt, aus purer Sturheit sogar, zu ihm zurück zu finden. Ich mag die Loyalität, die sie dem Doctor entgegen bringt, deshalb habe ich mich für den Werdegang in der Geschichte entschieden.<p>

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE <strong>SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER <strong>P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Rushing ashore to meet her  
>Foaming with loneliness<br>White ends to follow and meet her  
>Give her his loneliness<br>[HOZIER · RUN]

Der Fremde war eindeutig enttäuscht von Roses Reaktion auf seine blaue Kiste, die gut versteckt im Schatten der Trümmer geparkt worden war und nun als Zuflucht für sie diente: eine Zuflucht, die Rose begrüßte, die aber nicht dazu beitrug, dass sie die Situation wirklich kapierte.  
>Die TARDIS sah beinahe so aus, wie sie sie kannte. Optisch ein wenig älter, etwas rampunierter und in Mitleidenschaft gezogen: an der Aussenfassade perlte die Farbe ab und im Inneren war es düster und ungewohnt frisch. Die Blonde fröstelte unweigerlich, drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und verengte dabei in völliger Irritation die Augenwinkel: "Ich versteh's immer noch nicht", gestand sie als dann und lehnte sich in einer Regung, von der sie hoffte, dass sie weniger angespannt als gelassen wirkte, an den Rahmen der Steuerkonsole. Der alte Mann musterte sie mit unverhohlener Neugierde, schmiss das Gewehr von sich in die Untiefen seines Schiffes, wo es mit lautem Poltern in einem Echo verging und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. "Ich kenn' dich nicht, also schätze ich, begegnen wir uns erst in meiner Zukunft." Er nickte zu sich selbst, traute sich allerdings keinen Schritt näher: "Hat er dir nicht erzählt, was wir TimeLords sind?" Rose schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie: "Aliens, klar. Zwei Herzen, niedrigere Körpertemperatur, ein hohes Maß an Selbstüberschätzung und Arroganz … all sowas. Natürlich hat er."<br>Der Alte stockte, ein wenig pikiert: "Ja, aber hat er dir auch von der Regeneration erzählt?"  
>Rose zwinkerte, furchte die Stirn und musste abermals verneinen: "Könnt' mich nicht erinnern … ist das … schlimm? Ich meine, ich kapier's wirklich nicht. Ich hatte Sie verwechselt, irgendwie … aber irgendwie offensichtlich nicht, oder? Die Jacke. Die Jacke hat er auch, deshalb dachte ich, er wäre Sie."<br>Der Doctor kam nicht umhin, ihr ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu schenken, was seinen Oberlippenbart zum Beben brachte, das seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Nichtsdestotrotz genoss er ihre Irritation, das sah man ihm an und Rose war verführt dazu, ihm schon allein dafür einen harten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu geben. "Ich bin er", schloss er schließlich. "Oder er ist vielmehr ich, oder war es einmal gewesen." Seine Schritte waren schwer in den Stiefeln, das Blech unter seinen Füßen knatterte als er sich an sie heran wagte. "Weißt du, Kleine, TimeLords haben da diesen Trick. Und wenn ich's dir bisher nicht erzählt habe, habe ich's entweder vergessen oder bin zu feige dazu, also halte es mir nicht vor, wenn wir uns nachher wiedersehen … aber TimeLords können reinkarnieren. Wir sterben nicht wie ihr Menschen, wenn wir getötet oder verwundet werden. Unser Körper verändert sich, Zelle um Zelle. Es ist ein Trick, dem Tod von der Schippe zu springen. Man möge davon halten, was man will."

Wenn Rose glaubte, sie tappte zuvor im Dunkeln, war es jetzt um sie herum wirklich zappenduster. Daher öffnete sie ihren Mund zu einer Erwiderung und schloss ihn ebenso schnell, weil ihr nichts plausibles mehr einfiel – wie bitte? Was?  
>"Es ist wie ein Neustart und bis auf meine Erinnerungen verändert sich alles. Offen gestanden bin ich überrascht zu erfahren, dass ich den Krieg überlebe und so weit gehe, wieder jemanden mit auf meine Reisen zu nehmen."<br>Die Britin rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, musterte ihren Gegenüber ein weiteres Mal und beschloss, seine Erklärung vorerst einfach so stehen zu lassen, bis sie wieder auf den grummeligen, deutlich jüngeren Mann traf, der ihr Rede und Antwort zu stehen hatte. "Doctor?", fragte sie nun mit echtem Zweifel nach. Wie schaffte man es, zuerst älter auszusehen und anschließend jünger zu sein?  
>Der Angesprochene winkte ihr aus Kopfhöhe zu: "Hallo!" Sie seufzte. Blieb ihr etwas anderes übrig, als das Beste daraus zu machen? Der Doctor hatte gesagt, dass es sich um seine Zeitlinie handelte und sah man von den Äußerlichkeiten ab, sprach der Funken in den Augen des Anderen deutlich für sich, von der Bitterkeit auf seinem runzeligen Gesicht einmal abgesehen, die noch präsenter war, wie auf seinem vermeidlichen Ebenbild.<br>"Okay." Sie gab Kleinbei, darauf herum zu reiten brachte nichts und folgen konnte sie ihm nicht. TimeLords waren praktisch unsterblich und änderten ihr Aussehen, soweit so gut. Rose rieb sich die Augen und sah sich in dem vertrauten und trotzdem befremdlichen Kontrollraum um. Alles schien an seinem gewohnten Platz und irgendwie auch wieder nicht; es war wie ein wahnsinniger Traum. Gut möglich, dass sie einfach ordentlich eines auf den Kopf bekommen hatte oder inzwischen tatsächlich tot war.

"Wie sagtest du noch gleich, seid ihr hier gelandet?"  
>Der Doctor kratzte sich seine raue Wange mit dem Mittelfinger, ging um die Steuerkonsole herum und presste einige Knöpfe, zog an einem Hebel und lauschte kurz dem Geräusch, das die Maschine von sich gab. "Wissen wir nicht", Rose, die sich eigentlich wie zu Hause fühlen wollte, ging dem Graubart zaghaft hinterher und fiel kraftlos auf den Pilotensessel zurück, der sie sanft federnd begrüßte. "Plötzlich war alles schwarz. Wir waren im Vortex, trieben vor uns hin; das machen wir nicht oft, aber der Doctor wollte etwas an der TARDIS reparieren, wir haben uns verquasselt und plötzlich bemerkte er, das etwas nicht stimmte. Da war's aber schon zu spät…" Roses Stirn furchte sich tief, ob der vagen Erinnerung, die mit Kopfschmerzen verbunden war. "Die Sterne waren verschwunden."<br>Ja, richtig! Alles um sie herum war von Dunkelheit geprägt gewesen, doch nicht etwa wegen dem Aufprall und dem Unfall, sondern weil tatsächlich die Sterne aufgehört hatten zu leuchten. Bei ihrer Bemerkung stoppte der alte Mann jeden Falls in seiner Regung und fixierte sie mit einem stierenden Blick. "Die Sterne? Weg, sagst du?" Er neigte den Kopf in den Nacken, als glaubte er die Antwort an der Decke der TARIDS zu finden, den Mund nachdenklich einen Spalt dazu geöffnet. "Und was war da noch?"

"Wir sind vom Kurs abgekommen, keine Ahnung. Sind gefallen, hatte mich angestoßen … wir waren hier, nachdem sich das Schiff beruhigt hat." Der Doctor nickte gemächlich, schloss die Augen, rieb sich wild hinterm Ohr und gab einen überraschten Ton von sich. "Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, ihr hattet eine unliebsame Begegnung mit einem schwarzen Loch. Obwohl schwarze Löcher prinzipiell von den TimeLords erfunden wurden und wir sie studiert haben, bedeutet das nicht gleich, dass nicht andere mit der Materie, sozusagen, selbst experimentieren. Vor allem Gesindel und Gauner, die heimatlos umher ziehen, sind bekannt dafür, dass sie sich auf den Antrieb der schwarzen Löcher verlassen. Ausgerechnet hier gelandet zu sein, kann Zufall bedeuten. Auf der anderen Seite kann es aber auch der TARDIS-Anker gewesen sein, der euch her gebracht hat." Roses Gesichtsausdruck war Grund genug für den Doctor lächelnd anzumerken: "Du hast keine Ahnung, worum es sich dabei handelt, oder? Lass es mich dir kurz erklären … nun … die TARDIS ist in gewisser Weise mit ihrem Piloten verbunden." Er deutete dabei auf sich selbst. "Und sie ist intelligent, oh so was von intelligent, Kleines. Sie würde nicht nirgendwo landen wollen, wo sie oder ihr Pilot nicht mehr heraus kämen und schwarze Löcher kommen nicht selten mit Katastrophen einher: Paralleluniversen, Paradoxen, fremde Welten … Also wirft sie, unter gewissen Umständen, ihren Anker. Und das meine ich wörtlich: sie ändert den Kurs und katapultiert sich an ein Schlüsselereignis zurück, das den Anfang eines Fixpunktes des Piloten darstellt. Eine tatsächliche Begebenheit, die mit ihm und vorzugsweise mit ihnen beiden verbunden – also verankert – ist."  
>Der Graubart nickte annähernd anerkennend: "Für gewöhnlich reist der TimeLord anschließend einfach weiter. Wenn du glaubst eure TARDIS sei beschädigt worden, war die Anziehungskraft des Lochs wohl ziemlich stark. Zwischen Gallifrey und dem Ort, der euch bevorstehen hätte können ist demnach nicht viel mehr Unterschied wie zwischen Pest und Cholera."<br>Rose runzelte die Stirn und versuchte alles einigermaßen zu verarbeiten, was der alte Mann ihr erzählte. Sie wunderte sich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, weshalb ihr Doctor noch nicht auf diese Lösung gekommen war und korrigierte sich stumm selbst, dass er es ihr bislang wahrscheinlich einfach nur vorenthalten hatte um anschließend damit anzugeben und sie zu beeindrucken. "Aber wir sind hier, mitten in seiner Zeitlinie."  
>"Ja. Das seid ihr. Und das ist furchtbar … sei jedoch versichert, dass sich grundlegend nichts ändern wird."<br>"Wieso?"  
>"Weil es bestimmt ist und nicht geändert werden kann, ein Fixpunkt eben. Eure Anwesenheit ist am Ende nicht mehr wie ein Schatten, ein fahler Nachgeschmack. Eine Narbe, von der keiner weiß, woher sie eigentlich kommt. Habt ihr versucht, jemanden zu retten? Zwecklos. Zeit kann sehr grausam sein, Kleines."<p>

Die Zeitmaschine des Alien begann zu rotieren und der alte Kauz entschuldige sich kurz, weil er sich dem Monitor widmen musste, der ihre Position anzeigte wie ein Rückspiegel die Straße. Rose beugte sich etwas vor und klammerte sich in der Bewegung sofort am Sessel fest, überrumpelt von einem Schlenker der TARDIS, einer heftigen Gegenkurve und einer Landung, die sie schließlich von ihrem Sitz auf den harten Boden manövrierte.  
>"Tut mir leid", murmelte der Doctor in gepresster Anstrengung und stemmte sich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht gegen einen Hebel, der nicht so wirklich seinem Befehl folgen wollte und erst beim dritten Versuch knirschend und widerwillig einrastete.<br>Eine Reihe an Schimpfwörtern, welche die TARDIS nicht für ihre Ohren übersetzte, so wie einem neuerlichen Ruckeln später, keuchte der Alte atemlos, ein überlegendes Lächeln im Mundwinkel. "Ich glaube, wir haben deinen Freund gefunden, Kleines." Der Doctor klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Monitor und sah zu Rose zurück, die damit beschäftigt war sich an der Konsole auf die Beine zurück zu ziehen. "Sollte hier ganz in der Nähe sein … und – ah. Sieh an."  
>Der Monitor verriet ihnen, dass sie in einem Gang gelandet waren. Marmorfarben, umringt von verzierten Säulen, die bis an die Decke reichten, wie man es in einem Palast vermutete; Rose kniff die Augenwinkel zusammen, bis das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und ihre Nasenspitze das Glas des Bildschirms berührte. Sie stolperte einen halben Schritt überrascht zurück, als dann ein Schatten erkenntlich wurde, der sich kontinuierlich im Laufschritt auf die TARDIS zu bewegte; der Läufer stockte dabei nur kurz, einen zweifellos erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Rose mit einem heimlichen Grinsen quittierte. "Er wird mich umbringen."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Die Scharniere der Doppeltüren ächzten unter ihrer Regung, klapperten sogar ein wenig haltlos bei der Heftigkeit, mit der Rose sie nach innen öffnete, bevor sie nach draußen rannte, um dem hoch Gewachsenen auf halber Strecke zu begegnen.  
>Wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, hätte sie das Gesicht des Doctors bestimmt amüsiert, überrumpelt und dumm wie er mit seinen großen Ohren da stand, sichtlich abgekämpft von dem Marathon den er durch das Capitol zurück gelegt hatte. "Rose?" Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihr Konterfei, von der tiefen und missbilligten Falte einmal abgesehen, die sich auf seiner Stirn eingekerbt hatte und die Ärger bedeutete. Doch wenn er etwas sagen wollte, blieb ihm die Triade prompt im Halse stecken. Denn der alte Mann, der andere Doctor, war der Blonden gefolgt, sichtlich neugierig ob dem Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem künftigen Selbst.<br>"Du!", bellte der Doctor den Graubart ungehindert an und zerrte etwas unwirsch und hektisch an Roses Oberarm, vor die er sich schließlich mit einem sicheren Schritt schützend aufbaute. "Du mischt dich nicht ein, verstanden? Du richtest schon genug Unheil an, wo du nur auftauchst."  
>Der alte Mann erhob entwaffnend die Hände, zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und sah über die Schulter des Doctors zu der Blonden: "Ein bisschen unhöflich, dein Freund, findest du nicht?"<br>"Er meint es nicht so."  
>Aber der Blick des TimeLords sprach Bände und brachte Rose unweigerlich zum Schweigen.<br>"Doch, das tue ich. Du darfst nicht einmal hier sein." Der Doctor schüttelte heftig den Kopf und blickte zu seiner Begleiterin zurück: "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du solltest bei diesen Leuten bleiben, ich hab' hier alles wunderbar im Griff!" Wenngleich eingeschüchtert, musterte Rose ihren Gegenüber mit einem Anflug ehrlicher Skepsis. Für gewöhnlich zog der TimeLord Gefahren magisch an, zu behaupten alles wäre in Ordnung klang in ihren Ohren viel mehr nach einem schlecht erzählten Witz. Das abrupte Poltern am Ende des Ganges bestätigte das im selben Augenblick.

Aus der Richtung, aus welcher der Doctor gekommen war, fand sich eine Traube von Männern, die gefährlich nach Wachen oder Soldaten aussahen. Jeden Falls trugen sie dunkelrote Uniformen die an Rüstungen erinnerten, ihre Gesichter waren von Helmen verdeckt und in ihren Armen hielten sie Gewehre.  
>Der Gallifreyan neben ihr fluchte; sein Augenpaar blieb einen Atemzug lang auf der fremden TARDIS haften und noch während er nachdachte angelte er nach dem ledernen Kragen seines vermeidlichen Vorgängers, so dass er ihn in einer herrischen Bewegung entschieden unsanft mit sich zum Schiff zurück bugsieren konnte.<br>"Doctor!" Rose gefiel das nicht – die anrückenden Männer in ihrem Nacken, und der aufgebrachte TimeLord, der sie offenbar völlig ausgeblendet hatte; trotzdem folgte sie ihm in den sicheren Schoß des Raumschiffs, an deren Holz die ersten Schüsse ungehört abprallten, die von den Soldaten auf sie abgefeuert wurden.  
>Der Doctor schubste den alten Mann an die Steuerkonsole und machte sich gleich daran seinerseits neue Koordinaten einzutippen, ohne sich weiter zu erklären. Das stetige und aufgebrachte Brummen der TARDIS gefiel Rose dabei ebenso wenig, wie der Zorn ihres Freundes. "Der Moment ist in der Waffenkammer, ich ändere die Ypsilon-Koordinate. Zwei Punkte nach Null sollten uns nicht in der Kammer, sondern unmittelbar davor abliefern. Dort trennen sich unsere Wege." Kein Dank, kein längerer Blick in die Richtung des Graubarts. Rose glaubte den Doctor schon oft aufgebracht gesehen zu haben, aber wie er sich ihm – sich selbst gegenüber – verhielt, machte sie schaudern.<br>Es gab diese gewissen Dinge im Leben, die man tat und auf die man im Nachhinein nicht stolz war; der Dunkelhaarige machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihm mit diesem alten Kerl genau so ging.

Die TARDIS bockte in ihrem Flug plötzlich wie ein störrisches Pferd und manövrierte die Britin dabei beinahe wieder zu Boden. So schnell die Rotoren jedoch begonnen hatten zu arbeiten, standen sie auch wieder still. "Können wir nicht zu unserer TARDIS zurück? Er könnte uns sicher dort abliefern, oder Doctor?"  
>Die beiden Männer blinzelten in ihre Richtung und schüttelten dabei synchron das Haupt: "Die TARDIS ist bereits damit überfordert, zweimal die selbe Person zur selben Zeit zu transportieren", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige finster. "Sie nach draußen zu schicken würde aus diesem verhältnismäßig winzigen Paradoxon eine Katastrophe machen.", beendete der Alte, indes er die Handbremse anzog.<br>"Ich habe einen anderen Plan, Rose. Keine Sorge." Der Doctor knetete kurz die Hände und kam um die Steuerkonsole bedacht langsam auf sie zu, dabei klopfte er auf seine Jackentaschen. "Alles hier drin was wir brauchen, war eben auf dem Rückweg aus den Werkstätten, als mich die Patrouille bemerkte." Der Sturm hinter seinen eiskalten Augen ebbte ein wenig ab, er seufzte und rieb sich verloren die Stirn. "Du hättest auf mich warten sollen."  
>"Ich weiß …"<br>Der TimeLord verzog die Mundwinkel. Er konnte an ihrem Wesen und ihrer Sturheit nichts ändern und hatte bestimmt mit ihrem Reißaus gerechnet – obwohl … im Angesicht der Gefahr, die außerhalb der TARDIS auf sie lauerte, wohl tatsächlich nicht. Der Doctor unterbrach ihr flüchtiges Gespräch schließlich und wandte sich abermals seinem anderen Ich zu. Der alte Kauz verhielt sich ruhig, eine leichte Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen; er hob nonchalant eine Schulter, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Dieses Mal machte der Doctor keine halben Sachen, schickte keine Warnung mit seiner schnellen Bewegung und den ausgestreckten Händen, die sich plötzlich auf die Schläfen des Alten pressten. Sein Kiefer mahlte, der Andere versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, bevor er inne hielt wie eine Katze, die man am Genick gepackt hatte. Der Doctor kniff die Augenlider aufeinander und beugte sich so weit vor, bis seine Stirn auf die des anderen traf. Rose war nicht einmal in der Lage einen protestierenden Schritt voran zu machen, geschweige denn einzuschreiten, weil der optisch ältere der beiden TimeLords bereits taumelte und benommen auf die Knie zurück fiel. Er keuchte. Ob wegen dem Überfall, oder etwaigen Schmerzen konnte Rose dabei nicht sagen.  
>Ihr Begleiter angelte jedenfalls zielstrebig zur Flucht nach ihrer Hand: "Wir müssen hier weg", hauchte er so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen. Und als er ihre Besorgnis bemerkte, bemerkte, wie sie sich gegen seinen Aufbruch wehrte, seufzte er enerviert und fügte hinzu: "Es geht ihm gut. Ich … ich dachte nur es wäre besser, wenn er uns vergisst... Erinnerst du dich noch? Wir wollten uns nirgends einmischen."<p>

Ja, das hatte seit ihrer Bruchlandung ebenfalls prächtig funktioniert, schoss es Rose träge und zynisch durch den Kopf, während dessen sie den Weg des hoch Gewachsenen einschlug und die blaue Telefonzelle ihrem eigentlichen Piloten überließ. Sah man einmal davon ab, dass sich die Zeitlinie am Ende selbst zu heilen schien, wenn sie dem alten Mann Glauben schenken durfte.  
>Der Gang, in welchem sie sich jetzt befanden, glich dem anderen nahezu auf die letzte Säule, mit Ausnahme der Dunkelheit, die sich wie ein schattiger Arm über den weißen Marmor legte. Lagen Waffenkammern in Filmen nicht immer im Keller eines Schlosses? Rose wurde wieder spürbar kälter. "Du kannst also fremde Gedanken manipulieren?" Ihr Gesprochenes klang anklagender, wie gewollt, so dass der Doctor sich genötigt sah, ein Räuspern einzuwerfen. "Telepathie."<br>Rose machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu verbergen, wie wenig sie von der Fähigkeit des Doctors hielt und wie wenig sie die Vorstellung mochte, dass ihr jemand im Kopf herum pfuschte. Das ungleiche Paar hatte bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung eine Diskussion darüber, was das unsichtbare Vernetzen und Spielen mit ihren Gedankenströmen – allein die Möglichkeit dazu – für eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. Seitdem umschiffte der Doctor das Thema, wo er nur konnte. Aber wie so vieles andere lag es nun einmal in seiner Gabe als TimeLord, Gedanken zu verändern und, wenn notwendig, auch zu kontrollieren.  
>"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Sie nickte bloß. Stoisch; stumpf. Diese Fähigkeit war eindeutig Vertrauenssache und nichts, womit er sich brüsken sollte – ihrer Meinung nach.<br>Rose war müde und ausgezehrt, überwältigt und überfordert. Möglich, dass der Griff um seine Hand deshalb eine Spur fester wurde. "Die Wachen auf diesem Gang werden sich gleich mit ihm beschäftigen, das verschafft uns Zeit. Allerdings nicht genug … Uns bleibt …" Der Doctor stockte, schloss die Augen, fühlte seine Umgebung, seine Erinnerung und das Pulsieren des zerbrechlichen Zeitstroms, streckte seine Sinne aus und unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen. " … uns bleibt noch diese Nacht." 

**** |[T]| ****

Das Capitol war atemberaubend, ein Palast. Eine Akademie … und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Zu ihrem Vorteil kannte sich der Doctor in den unzähligen Gängen aus, zwängte sich durch Nischen, wenn es notwendig war und vermied es, Patrouillen in die Hände zu laufen. Von draußen und durch die prächtige, gläserne Kuppel konnte man die am Nachthimmel treibenden Schiffe der Daleks gespenstergleich verfolgen.  
>Der Nachteil ihrer kleinen Wanderung war jedoch, so kam es Rose nach einer Weile zumindest vor, dass sie sich eher im Kreis, wie auf ihr Ziel zu bewegten. "Und du hältst das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" Sie standen inzwischen eingepfercht in einem kleinen Schrank, in welchem man höchstens alte Besen los wurde, weil sie beinahe direkt in eine der Patrouillen gelaufen wären, die damit beschäftigt waren wild nach dem Einbrecher zu jagen, der sich Zutritt zum Capitol geschaffen hatte, um in die Waffenkammer einzusteigen. Es überraschte Rose irgendwie nicht, dass jeder wusste, dass es sich dabei um den Doctor handelte und sein Name daher von den hohen Wänden der Hallen und Gänge des Palastes wütend gellte, in der Not ihn ausfindig und dingfest zu machen.<p>

Es war, bis auf das blaue Licht des Schallschraubenziehers, völlig dunkel und der Doctor war ihr unweigerlich so nah, dass sie seinen kühlen Atem in einer ruhigen Regelmäßigkeit auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. "Es geht am Schnellsten. Wenn wir eine der Kapseln erreichen, sparen wir uns den Fußmarsch durch die ganze Stadt. Ich würde das sehr begrüßen."  
>Angeblich besaßen die TimeLords, nach Erzählung des Doctors, nämlich eine Reihe an Rettungskapseln mit denen sie kurze Strecken innerhalb des Capitols, oder eben des Landes überwinden konnten. An Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hatten sie nicht gespart, ihre Raum-Zeit-Maschinen hin oder her. Zwar konnte sich Rose nicht vorstellen, dass davon welche übrig sein sollten, angesichts der ausweglosen Lage, war sie jedoch zu müde um sich zu beklagen. „Sie verstecken sich hier drin, Rose. Das Capitol ist gerade der sicherste Ort auf ganz Gallifrey, niemand von ihnen würde es wagen Rassilon den Rücken zu kehren, bevor nicht die Hölle ausbricht."<br>Die Blonde zwinkerte. „Die Dinger werden bestimmt bewacht, oder?"  
>„Ja, werden sie." Es schien den Doctor weder zu stören, noch zu beunruhigen.<p>

Ging es nach Rose, war sie mehr wie unruhig. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihre eigene Flucht, um ihre TARDIS, die sie vor viel zu langer Zeit nun zurück lassen mussten, um ihren Wagemut und den früheren Doctor. Irgendwann hielt sie die Stille, die sich zwischen ihr und dem TimeLord ausbreitete, nicht mehr aus: "Dieser Fremde, dieser andere Doctor … er hat mir erzählt, dass TimeLords nicht unbedingt sterben müssen, dass sie einfach ein neues Gesicht bekommen …" Rose haderte kurz. "Ich dachte zuerst, er wäre du, hab' nur die Jacke gesehen, sonst hätte ich ihn niemals angesprochen, wirklich nicht … dann ging alles so schnell und … ich hab' mich total verplappert, ich hab's einfach vermasselt und ich … -"  
>"Rose", mischte sich der Gallifreyan sanft ein und musste ihren Namen sogar ein zweites Mal wiederholen, ehe sie aufgab zu stammeln. "Wärst du nicht auf ihn gestoßen, würdest du vermutlich draußen irgendwo herum irren. Ich bin um den Umstand mehr als froh … und was er dir erzählt hat, ist wahr. Ich hätte dich nicht so lange darüber im Unklaren lassen dürfen, über mich. Das betrifft auch die Sache mit der Telepathie … bin kein großer Redner, nicht über mich." Der Doctor hielt ihren dunklen Knopfaugen stand und verzog die Lippen in ein sanftes Lächeln, das im Schein des Schallschraubers verzerrt wurde: "Wir haben es fast geschafft, bald sind wir hier raus."<p> 


	11. ESCAPE

**A/N:** Auf in den Endspurt! Viel fehlt uns nicht mehr zum Ende der Geschichte und – oh – das könnte ihr mir glauben, das Ende wird fantastisch.  
>Tut mir leid, dass das Update dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat. Zum einen habe ich mich richtig ordentlich erkältet, zum anderen war ich mit Geburtstagsgästen beschäftigt und hatte daher viel zum Dekorieren, zum Backen und zum Aufräumen. Ist es schlimm, schon das nächste Projekt zu planen, obwohl ich mit diesem hier noch nicht einmal ganz fertig bin? (-;<p>

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER <strong>P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Dark clouds, grey sky  
>the sun is hiding.<br>I'm still crying over you.  
>[DIGGER BARNES · TWO RINGING EARS]<p>

Der Vorteil an Wachen mit Rüstungen war, fand Rose, dass man sie aus etwaiger Entfernung bereits anrauschen hörte, weil ihre Schritte ähnlich wie die von Elefanten trampelnd auf hartem Marmor ihren Weg ankündigten; somit fiel es dem Doctor und ihr auch relativ leicht, sich Stück um Stück in die Richtung vor zu bewegen, wo die TimeLords ihre Maschinerie und Fluggeräte aufbewahrten. Tatsächlich achtete kaum mehr jemand auf die vermeidlichen Einbrecher, beschäftigt damit nach dem anderen Doctor zu jagen und die Verteidigung aufrecht zu erhalten, weil sich über der gläsernen Kuppel wieder eines der Dalek-Schiffe positioniert hatte, deren nahenden Angriff es aufzuhalten galt.  
>"Doctor?", traute sich die Blonde nach einer Weile der Stille und des vorsichtigen Ganges schließlich wieder flüsternd das Wort erheben, was der Gallifreyan mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue in ihre Richtung quittierte. "Der andere …", kurz stockend, runzelte Rose zu sich selbst die Stirn. Es war seltsam von dem Doctor vor ihm in der dritten Person zu sprechen, doch es war noch irritierender sich vorzustellen, dass zwei so optisch unterschiedliche Männer die selbe Person sein sollten. "… der andere Doctor vermutete, dass wir durch ein schwarzes Loch hier gelandet sind. Beziehungsweise, er redete etwas von einem Anker, den die TARDIS auswirft, wenn sie auf Autopilot Gefahr erkennt."<br>"Hat er das?"  
>Den Blick wieder stur nach vorne gerichtet, steuerte der Doctor in einer scharfen Bewegung eine schmale Treppe an. Sie eilten einige Stufte hinauf, hielten wachsam am Treppenabsatz inne und späten in beide Richtungen, ehe sie schnurgerade von einem Gang zum nächsten wechselten. Sah man von den unzähligen Bildern und Fahnen an den Wänden ab, wurden die inneren Fassaden des Capitols stets kühler. Als Rose dann mit einem Anflug von Frustration einsah, dass ihr Begleiter nicht plante, ihr eine ausführlichere Antwort zu geben, stieß sie ihm mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite.<br>"Was?", wollte er wissen und klang dabei zu unschuldig, als dass sie ihm seine Maskerade abgekauft hätte.  
>"Hatte er Recht?"<br>"Ja. Nein. Keinen blassen Schimmer. Du solltest ihm nichts davon glauben, aus seinem Mund kommt nur Unsinn." Darauf konnte Rose ihr Grinsen kaum verbergen, auf das sie ein enerviertes Augenrollen erhielt. Sie bewegte sich bereits auf sehr dünnem Eis, was seine Geduld in der Sache anbelangte und das war nach wie vor überraschend: er hatte eindeutig ein Problem mit sich selbst. "Was ist passiert?", wollte sie daraufhin in wachsender Neugierde wissen. Der Doctor schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Zum einen konnte ihr Gegenüber unglaublich sture Züge entwickeln, an denen sich selbst Blechbüchsen, wie Daleks es waren, die Zähne ausbissen. Zum anderen sank seine Laune spürbar unter Null und was Rose gerade wirklich nicht brauchen konnte, war einen wütenden Alien an dem ihr Leben hing. Dabei fiel ihr auch seine Reaktion wieder ein, an dem Tag an dem die Erde still stand, an dem sie dieser furchtbaren Feier beiwohnten und sie ihn vehement dazu bringen wollte, ihr zu erzählen wer er nun eigentlich war. Gerade war er in einer ähnlichen Stimmung, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und einen Hass in dem kalten, blauen Augenmerk, der allein auf sich selbst gerichtet war. Rose hätte ihn zu gern aus seiner Blase befreit und erfahren was ihn so bedrückte.  
>"Wirst du mir irgendwann davon erzählen?"<br>Das ungleiche Paar kam vor einer mit Metall überzogenen Doppeltüre zum Stehen, die an ihrem Türrahmen Ornamente an sich trug, wie die Blondine sie aus der TARDIS kannte und die verdächtig nach einer Seiten- oder Hintertür aussah; der prüfende Blick über seine Schulter bekräftigte Roses Vermutung jeden Falls, ehe sich der Doctor mit seinem Schallschrauber an dem verschlossenen Zugang zu schaffen machte. "Vielleicht. Möglicherweise." Die Augenwinkel konzentriert verengt, ging der hoch Gewachsene leicht in die Knie, um das Türschloss zu inspizieren. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bin froh, dass das alles vorbei ist." Der Doctor gestikulierte nonchalant um sich. "Mehr oder weniger jeden Falls." Für einen Moment durchbrach nur das stetige Surren des Schallschraubers die Stille zwischen ihnen, das alsdann von einem leisen Knacken begleitet wurde. Der Doctor tippte die Türe mit gespreizten Fingern an und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie einen Spalt breit nach Innen aufglitt; er blinzelte zu seiner Begleiterin.

"Wir betreten jetzt den Hangar, dort gibt es für die Kapseln genau ein Tor. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Rassilon alles bewachen lässt, nicht zuletzt um zu verhindern, dass die Daleks ein Schlupfloch finden. Wir sind inbegriffen die Zeitlinie zu ändern – ich weiß nicht, was danach geschieht, ob Reaper kommen werden oder ob die Zeit versucht sich selbst zu heilen, ich kann immer noch nichts spüren oder sehen; konnte ich von Anfang an nicht … aber wir haben nur diese eine Chance – und keine andere Wahl." Der Doctor griff nach Roses Hand, drückte sie sanft und atmete hörbar ein: "Auf drei dann?" Er schenkte ihr ein spitzbübisches Lächeln voller falscher Zuversicht.  
>"Drei!"<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Als das kleine Portal durch die Wucht der Schulter, die es rammte, aufgestoßen wurde und sich der Aufprall monoton in der Halle dahinter an den Wänden brach, zuckte das Dutzend Männer im Inneren zusammen und fuhr auf den Fersen zu dem ungleichen Paar herum.  
>Den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, winkte der Gallifreyan den Soldaten mit einem verzückten "Hallo!" zu und zerrte Rose im Eiltempo quer über den Hangar in die Richtung der Flugkapseln, welche Spalier standen und zum Abflug bereit waren. Die Kapseln selbst waren wirklich nicht mehr als das: Kapseln, in einer ovalen Form und vielleicht Platz für bis zu vier Personen. Ihre weiß lackierte Oberfläche blendete ein wenig und in ihrer Mitte thronte eine mannesbreite, gläserne Naht, die das Cockpit offenbarte. Insgesamt waren es vielleicht eine Handvoll Maschinen und wie der Doctor bereits geahnt hatte, alle abflugbereit. Die TimeLords warteten also bloß auf den richtigen Moment, ihr Schiff wie sinkende Ratten zu verlassen. Es fiel Rose schwer ihr Gewissen nieder zu kämpfen, dass einige der Gallifreyans aufgrund des Fehlens einer der Kapseln zurück bleiben musste – es war unwahrscheinlich, aber was würde geschehen, wenn genau diese TimeLords am Ende den Krieg überdauerten und der Doctor damit nicht mehr der einzige seiner Art war, sobald sie dieses Zeitloch verließen? Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass alle hier, egal wie es ausging, dem Untergang geweiht waren und sich in der Tat nichts ändern konnte, wie der alte Doctor zuvor schon versichert hatte.<br>Sie wusste nicht, dass Gallifrey inbegriffen war, in die Luft gesprengt zu werden.  
>Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie auf einem Pulverfass saß.<p>

Rose war nicht gut in sowas, im Anstellen von Spekulationen – schon gar nicht, wenn man Laserpistolen auf sie abschoss und sie Zickzack lief, wie ein gejagter Hase. Ihr Atem rasselte, ihre Glieder schmerzten unlängst vor Anstrengung; ihre Schritte donnerten über den Boden, Schreie wurden laut und plötzlich, ganz plötzlich und unerwartet, blieb der Doctor in seinem Lauf stehen, den puren Schock auf dem kantigen Gesicht und einen Ausruf auf den Lippen. Sie lief prompt gegen ihn und taumelte. "Halt! Seht doch!" Die Soldaten zielten und zögerten. Einer von ihnen sah sich nervös zu beider Seiten um, dann der nächste. Sie kniffen paarweise die Augen zusammen, die Aufmerksamkeit lange genug sondierend auf die Glasfassade des Hangartores gerichtet, hinter welcher nichts weiter ruhte, wie pechschwarze Nacht. "Aber da ist nichts", entgegnete einer von ihnen stumpf und fluchte laut ob des offensichtlichen Manövers, das den beiden Eindringlingen genug Zeit verschafft hatte, aus dem Blickfeld der Wachen zu verschwinden.  
>Die Blonde war sich sicher, dass ihr Glück hier endete. Die Ablenkung des Doctors war hoch gepokert und dass es überhaupt funktioniert hatte war an und für sich schon grotesk genug, aber sie stellte das bisschen Zufall, das sich auf ihre Seite gekämpft hatte, bestimmt nicht in Frage, sondern ging im Schutz des ersten Schiffes in Deckung und beobachtete den Doctor dabei, wie er sich mit dem Schallschrauber bewaffnet am Bug der Kapsel zu schaffen machte. Ihr Visier ploppte mit einem leisen Klacken auf. "Los!"<br>Der hoch Gewachsene lehnte sich rücklings gegen die Maschine und stiftete Rose zur Räuberleiter an, die sich mit der letzten Kraft, die sie aufzubringen im Stande war, ins Innere des Cockpits zog. Der Doctor folgte ihr in einer grazilen und geübten Bewegung, die sie ihm irgendwie nicht zugetraut hatte.

"Wie steuert man dieses Ding?"  
>"Durch Telepathie. Hab's mal gelernt. Ist ein Weilchen her – aber wird schon schief gehen" Der Doctor grinste wild, mit einem Anflug ehrlichen Wahnsinns. Das Armaturenbrett bestand aus nichts weiter wie Knöpfen und Hebeln, die unweigerlich an das Design der TARDIS erinnerten. In ihrer Mitte befand sich ein langer, schmaler Bildschirm; das Verdeck schloss sich und rastete ein. "Dort!", brüllte einer der Soldaten und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Kapsel; der erste Schuss traf noch, der zweite ebenso. Der Dritte prallte indes jedoch ab und machte die gallifreyische Patrouille stocken. "Sie wollen fliehen! Verbarrikadiert das Tor!"<br>Die Finger des Doctors fuhren mit einer Geschwindigkeit über die Armaturen, von der Rose schwindelig wurde. "Festhalten" riet er ihr, presste einen Knopf der den Motor startete und löste etwas, das verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit einer Handbremse hatte. Und obgleich sie keinen Knüppel oder ein Lenkrad erkennen konnte, setzte sich das kleine Schiff in Bewegung, begann zu schweben und nahm direkt Kurs auf das Hangartor, das langsam hinter einer mächtigen, metallenen Palisade verschwand. Auf der Stirn des Doctors bildete sich eine konzentrierte Falte und ehe sich Rose versah, nahm die Kapsel Geschwindigkeit auf und sauste mit der anrauschenden Kraft einer Kanonenkugel direkt auf das Tor zu.  
>Der Bug ihres Vehikels kollidierte mit den Rändern der Palisadenwand und das Glas des Hangartores splitterte in tausend Einzelteile, als sie mit voller Kraft voraus ausbrachen. Rose stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und zog den Kopf zwischen die Arme, die Wachen waren auf die Seite gesprungen, hinter ihnen ertönte Alarm – doch es war zu spät, denn Rose und der Doctor verschmolzen unlängst mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht.<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Arcadia wirkte von oben wie ein glühend heißer Vulkan. Durch die Rauchschwaden konnte man die Stadt selbst kaum sehen und wurde daher bloß Zeuge von den Flammen der entfachten Feuer, die sich ihren Weg durch die breiten Straßen bahnten. Der Anblick war schmerzhaft und furchtbar, kaum zu glauben, dass sie selbst naiv genug gewesen war sich nach draußen zu wagen, um dem klaren Befehl des Doctors zu widersprechen und ihn zu finden. Rose lenkte ihr Augenmerk wieder auf ihr Spiegelbild, das im Schein des Feuers in der Frontscheibe Wellen schlug wie aufgescheuchtes Wasser. Ihr Haar stand zu Berge, ihre Hose war zerrissen und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, von Rauch und Staub gezeichnet zu sein.  
>Freilich wäre es zu einfach gewesen, sich durch Krieg und Chaos hindurch zurück zur TARDIS zu stehlen, zu einfach gewesen dem hier zu entkommen, das mehr denn je einem furchtbaren Alptraum glich. Und sicherlich hatte Rose schon vermutet, noch bevor die Rettungskapsel ein erregtes Piepen von sich gab, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Verdamm mich!", schimpfte der Doctor zu ihrer Linken und sah sich über die Schulter um. Ein Laser schnitt an ihnen vorbei, prallte aber ungesehen am Schutzschild des Schiffes ab. Mit fahrigen Fingern kommandierte der Gallifreyan schließlich den kleinen Bildschirm, der abrupt zum Leben erwachte und ihnen zeigte, was in ihrem Rücken gerade geschah. Rose presste die Lippen aufeinander.<p>

Eine ganze Horde von Daleks war daran sich durch das Loch zu quetschen, das die Kapsel am Hangar des Capitols hinterlassen hatte – aber dem nicht genug, waren mindestens genauso viel auf ihren Fersen, schwebend in der Luft wie blecherne Ungetüme, die Kanonen auf sie gerichtet, einen Schuss nach dem anderen feuernd. "WIDERSTAND IST ZWECKLOS!", knatterte es aus der Konsole, dass es Rose die Nackenhaare zu Berge stellte.  
>"Sie haben uns bemerkt. Ich meine, natürlich haben sie das, das war abzusehen." Der Doctor blickte neuerlich über die Schulter und schüttelte flüchtig den Kopf. "Die Schilde werden so viel Beschuss nicht lange Stand halten. TimeLord-Technik in allen Ehren, aber Rettungskapseln dienen eigentlich nur für kurzzeitigen Transport in sicherer Mission …" Rose starrte den Gallifreyan ungläubig an. Ein feines Detail, dass er ihr da verschwiegen hatte – und eines, das sie das Leben kosten könnte. Als sie nichts entgegnete, schenkte er ihr ein nervöses Lächeln. "Wir sind jetzt außerhalb der Stadt und überqueren gerade die Außenseiter-Bezirke. Wir gehen hier runter und laufen den Rest. Durch die Wälder wird man uns von oben nicht sehen."<br>"Was ist mit diesen Zombies?"  
>"Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie uns nicht bemerken..."<p>

Als die Kapsel langsam nach unten glitt und im Schutz des Rauches verschwand, als das beißende Geräusch der Laserpistolen sich unbarmherzig in ihr Ohr fraß, kehrte die Angst zurück. Angst, die ihre Eingeweide zusammen presste. Angst, die ihr den Funken Hoffnung raubte, an den sie sich so vehement geklammert hatte wie an den Hemdsärmel des Doctors. Was, wenn sie es doch nicht schafften? Was, wenn dort unten alles von Daleks nur so wimmelte? Sie waren völlig ungeschützt und unbewaffnet … und dabei so kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Das war nicht fair. "Ich werde dich beschützen, Rose", versprach der TimeLord in einer absonderlichen Offenheit. "Mit allem, was ich habe."

**** |[T]| ****


	12. INSANITY

**A/N:** Nun hab' ich's geschafft! Man sollte seine Erkältung am besten immer gleich auskurieren, sonst endet man mit Blutabnahme und auf Verdacht mit echt miesen Krankheitsbildern abgekämpft beim Arzt. Letzten Endes habe ich mir eine Mandelentzündung eingefangen, die ich jetzt eine Woche mit Antibiotikum behandeln muss. Für jemanden wie mich, der in seinem Tagesrhythmus zweimal Sport auf dem Plan hat, ist das eine ziemliche Qual und ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, wie sehr mich das ärgert.  
>Aber die Jahreszeit passt. Ob Rose auch dann und wann mal krank das Bett hüten musste? (-; Wäre das nicht eine Idee für einen One-Shot? Oh, da ergeben sich *soo* viele Möglichkeiten! Zumindest meinem Kopfkino geht es gut.<p>

**T.K./** vielen Dank für dein Feedback! :D Ja – "durch den Wald schlagen" trifft es ganz gut. Aber es wäre ja zu einfach gewesen, wenn sie mit der Rettungskapsel bis zur TARDIS gekommen wären, oder? (-;

In diesem Sinne viel Spaß mit dem vorletzten Kapitel.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

The world is broken now  
>All in sorrow<br>Wise men hang their heads  
>Hush child<br>[STING · LULLABY OF AN ANXIOUS CHILD]

Noch während sie im Landeanflug waren und tiefer glitten, mit dem aufsteigenden Rauch verschmolzen, um sich wenigstens einen kleinen Vorteil der Tarnung zu verschaffen, meldeten sich drei Kontrollleuchten gleichzeitig in einem ohrenbetäubendem Piepen. Rose versteifte sich in ihrem Sitz, der Doctor stieß einen weiteren Fluch in einer Sprache aus, die sie nicht kannte und bevor sie nachhaken konnte, was nun schief gelaufen war, verloren sie die Kontrolle über das Transportschiff.  
>Aus Reflex heraus klammerte sich Rose an den Arm ihres Begleiters, dessen lange Finger nach einer Lösung auf der Steuerkonsole suchten; doch jeglicher Einsatz, jeglicher Versuch das Vehikel zu stabilisieren, blieben wirkungslos und als sich der nächste Laser in den Lack ihres Schiffes bohrte, wusste die Blonde auch genau warum. "Die Schutzschilde sind ausgefallen", bestätigte der Doctor hohl, was sie dachte. Der Alarm, der aus dem Cockpit drang, schwoll an, bis ihre Ohren davon gellten – der Flug in Richtung Boden entwickelte sich zu einem freien und ungebremsten Fall. "Festhalten!"<br>Die Augen in Konzentration aufeinander gekniffen, mahlte das Kiefer des Doctors hörbar; er versuchte das Schiff zu stabilisieren, seine Finger keilten sich in die Armaturen und sein Atem ging so fahrig, dass Rose einen Moment lang befürchtete, er würde ersticken. Der Boden unter ihnen kam jeden Falls unaufhörlich näher, ebenso wie die Baumkronen des niedergebrannten Waldes; die ersten, morschen Äste brachen unter dem Bug des Raumschiffes, verkratzten den Lack und manövrierten sie direkt hinein in die Arme der Bäume. Die Kapsel überschlug sich, blieb zwischen zwei starken Baumkronen einen Sekundenbruchteil lang hängen und schlug schließlich unbarmherzig auf dem mit Asche bedeckten Waldboden auf. Rose, die sich so klein wie möglich gemacht und die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen hatte, kämpfte flüchtig mit einem Anflug von Benommenheit. Ihre Schulter und ihr Nacken schmerzten, ganz zu schweigen von dem monotonen Dröhnen in ihren Ohren – aber abgesehen davon war offensichtlich alles noch dran. Sie lebte, das war ein gutes Zeichen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", der Doctor rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte in ihre Richtung. In der Kapsel war es finster, das Piepen der Konsole war durch den Aufprall erstickt worden und das Panoramadach des Schiffes hatte einen tiefen Riss davon getragen. Es stand einen Spalt weit offen, so dass die kalte Nachtluft Einzug halten konnte, ebenso wie die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung. Die Daleks hatten ihren Angriff noch nicht aufgegeben, die Motoren ihrer Schiffen donnerten wie anrauschendes Unwetter in der Dunkelheit über Arcadia; ob mit Kurs auf das Capitol oder direkt auf die beiden Ausreißer konnte man nur ahnen.  
>Rose richtete sich langsam in ihrem Sitz auf. Bei dem Anblick ihres Begleiters stockte sie schließlich; er wirkte nicht nur abgekämpft und müde, über seine Stirn zog sich auch eine böse Platzwunde. Er muss mit dem Kopf direkt gegen das Armaturenbrett geknallt sein: "Du bist verletzt", entgegnete die Blonde besorgt, doch der Gallifreyan winkte ab und machte sich an der Kuppel zu schaffen: "Halb so wild. Komm, wir müssen hier weg." Sie half ihm prompt, stemmte sich gegen das schwere Glas und schob es auf. Scherben verfingen sich dabei in ihrem Haar, und rieben an ihren Handinnenseiten, Äste knackten bei jeder Bewegung. Der Doctor angelte sich über die Kapsel hinaus und bot ihr seine Hilfe an, sie rutschten von der Schnauze der Kuppel in den weichen Waldboden, taumelten kurz und sondierten zu je beider Seiten ihre Umgebung. Rauch und Nebel waren inzwischen so dicht, dass die majestätischen Gebäude der Innenstadt völlig davon verschluckt wurden – selbst die kleinen Hütten der Außenseiterbezirke waren nur mit Müh und Not noch als solche erkennbar.<br>Gallifrey hatte verloren.

Der Doctor griff nach ihrer Hand. Seine Haut war rau und kühl, ganz anders als sein Atem, den Rose in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte. "Lass uns gehen." Es war unglaublich bedrückend, dieser Anblick aus der Ferne, die brennenden Zinnen der Stadt, der Geruch von Feuer, Rauch und Verwesung, von Untergang und Verlust – und so ungemütlich die Nächte auf Gallifrey auch sein mochten, spürte Rose die Hitze der Flammen auf ihrem Gesicht und schmeckte die Asche auf ihrer Zunge. Sie seufzte, schloss für einen Herzschlag lang die Augen und machte schließlich auf den Fersen kehrt.  
>Die Blonde erstarrte dann in ihrer Drehung und prallte dabei unsanft in den Ellenbogen ihres Begleiters. Sie musste zweimal blinzeln, um sicher zu sein, dass sie sich den Dalek, der sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte, nicht einbildete; der Griff um ihre Finger wurde jetzt schmerzend härter, gefolgt von einem drohenden Grollen aus der Brust des Doctors, der unweigerlich die Schultern spannte und das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte, die Augenwinkel verengt und den Blick starr auf das Auge des Daleks gerichtet, wie ein Reh gefangen im Scheinwerferlicht.<br>Die Mechanik des Daleks knatterte durch die Stille der Nacht, seine Laserpistole vollzog eine Drehung um seine eigene Achse, indes er sie zielsicher auf sie richtete. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er sie zweifelsohne in voller Überlegenheit angegrinst: "EINDRINGLINGE", sprach er langsam. "IHR HABT MICH EINMAL ÜBERWÄLTIGT, EIN WEITERES MAL GELINGT EUCH DAS NICHT! NIEMAND STELLT SICH GEGEN DIE DA-LEKS. NIEMAND ÜBERQUERT DIE GRENZEN ZUR STADT!" – "Und wieder stehst du zwischen mir und meinem Weg in die Freiheit." Der Konter des Doctor war humorlos, ohne Regung oder Gefühl. Rose hatte den Blechbüchsen-Alien längst vergessen, wie er sie auf das Dach der TARDIS gejagt hatte, verdrängt, wie sie beinahe von ihm getötet worden waren, nur weil sie einen Schritt aus der Sicherheit der Telefonzelle gewagt hatten.  
>"ELIMINIEREN!"<p>

Der Dalek schoss und Rose wurde mit einem kräftigen Stoß zur Seite geschubst. Der Laser brannte sich in den mit Asche bedeckten Waldboden, dass Schmutz und Staub aufgewirbelt wurden; der Doctor selbst hielt auf den Alien zu und rammte sein ganzes Gewicht mit aller Wucht, die er aufzubringen im Stande war, gegen die Rüstung desselben. Der Dalek gab ein pfeifendes und wütendes Geräusch von sich und wollte mit seinem Sauger nach dem Gallifreyan greifen, der sich gleichsam in ungeahnter Geschmeidigkeit um seinen Feind herum bewegte und ihn um die Naht seines Kopfes in einen festen Schwitzkasten nahm. Rose hörte, wie das Leder der Jacke unter der Anstrengung des Doctors ächzte, wie er alle übrige Kraft aufwendete in einem Versuch, den Soldaten auszuschalten. Das Blut rann ihm dabei über Stirn und Schläfe.  
>"Rose, lauf!", bellte er sie an, während er nach seinem Schallschrauber angelte und den Dalek damit über dessen Kopf hinweg in seinem einzelnen Auge blendete. Das Monster selber stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und versuchte den TimeLord abzuschütteln, versuchte sich um seine Achse zu drehen, damit er ihn ohne Federlesen töten konnte. Aber der Doctor hielt sich hartnäckig, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst, die Augen in Rage aufgerissen. Erst, als der Dalek eine Wucht aus Strom durch seinen unförmigen Körper jagte, prallte der Gallifreyan mit einem überraschten Laut zurück, krümmte sich zusammen und würgte kurz, nur um sich mit einem Anflug von Raserei Fuß vorwärts auf den Alien zu stürzen. Der Tritt des Doctors war so fest, dass der Dalek in seinem Stand bedrohlich taumelte und kippte – und angestachelt davon, holte der TimeLord ein zweites und ein drittes Mal mit seinem Stiefel aus, ungehindert dessen, dass sich die Blechbüchse längst nicht mehr wehrte.<p>

"Doctor!" Wenn Rose glaubte, ihr außerirdischer Freund würde auf sie reagieren, hatte sie sich geirrt. Die Flüche, die der hoch Gewachsene ausstieß, klangen fremd; er war völlig von Sinnen. Mit einem mutigen Schritt in seine Richtung, rüttelte sie schließlich vehement an seinem Arm, bis er verstört inne hielt und zu ihr umsah. "Hör auf, er hat genug!" Der Doctor schien ihre Aussage abzuwägen, sah zurück auf den Dalek vor seinen Füßen, dessen Licht wild über den Waldboden flackerte, als stünde er unter einem Anfall, oder unter Schock. Die Hände des Gallifreyans zitterten, zitterten stärker unter der sanften Berührung seiner Begleiterin. "Er war geschwächt", entgegnete er nach einer Weile stumpf. "Verschmorte Schaltkreise, zu langsame Reaktionen, keine Power unter seiner Rüstung …" Der Gallifreyan zwinkerte zweimal, atmete hörbar aus und trat so unerwartet ein letztes Mal auf das Blech seines Feindes ein, dass Rose zusammen zuckte. "Wie ich sie hasse!"  
>In seinen Augenwinkeln glänzten Tränen der Verzweiflung und trotz seiner Torheit verspürte die Britin einen tiefen Anflug von Mitgefühl für ihren ungewöhnlich Freund – und zum ersten Mal begriff sie, begriff sie wirklich: der Doctor war der letzte Soldat.<br>Der Wind drehte sich, die Baumkronen neigten sich über ihren Köpfen sanft in der Woge desselben und veranstalteten im Schein der Monde ein trauriges Spiel der Schatten zu ihren Füßen. Es war das Knacken morscher Äste, das wie ein Echo an ihnen vorüber glitt und das Brummen dumpfer Motoren, das sie dann in ihrer flüchtigen Atempause aufschrecken ließ und das ungleiche Paar daran erinnerte, dass es noch nicht vorüber war – dass sie immer noch flüchteten.

Dort, am Rande des Waldes wo die Außenseiterbezirke lagen, regte sich plötzlich die Dunkelheit. Zuerst glaubte Rose, sich geirrt zu haben, doch nach und nach wurden ihre Gestalten sichtbar: die leblosen Körper der Rebellen, ihre toten, funkelnden Augen, die aus ihren Köpfen ragten, Kurs nehmend auf die Geräusche, die sie aus ihrer Apathie gerissen hatten. Geräusche, auf die sie programmiert wurden. Geräusche, von denen man ihnen befohlen hatte, sie aufzuspüren und zu erledigen. Flankiert wurden die vermeidlichen Untoten von einer Reihe weiterer Daleks – vermutlich die gleichen Truppen, die sie in der Luft bereits versucht hatten, abzuschütteln.  
>Sie hatten zu lange gewartet, waren prächtig aufgehalten worden von dem verletzten Krieger ihrer Feinde, um seinen Kompagnons Zeit zu verschaffen, zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Sie waren umzingelt.<br>Roses Herz begann zu hämmern.  
>"ELIMINIERT SIE!"<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Der Doctor zerrte Rose mit sich durch das dichte Geäst des Waldes, fernab des Pfades, den sie Tage zuvor betreten hatten, Schutz suchend zwischen den übrigen, nieder gebrannten Bäumen. Laser bohrten sich zu ihren Füßen in den Waldboden, in das morsche Holz oder in die Baumwipfel über ihnen. Äste fielen auf sie herab, einer traf Rose an der Schulter, brachte sie ins Straucheln. "Nicht stehen bleiben, jetzt!", rief ihr der Doctor zu, indes sich seine Finger schraubstockartig um die Ihren schlossen.  
>Rose wusste nicht, wie lange sie rannten, wusste nicht, bis wann sie die rettende Lichtung erreichten, weil sie jegliches Zeitgefühl in Angst vor der anrauschenden Armee verloren hatte. Sie stolperte hier über eine aus der Asche ragenden Wurzel, strauchelte da in ihrem Taumel gegen den Körper des Gallifreyan, keuchte ob des Kloßes in ihrem Hals, der sich beißend wegen der Kälte fest gesetzt hatte und sie kaum Luft holen ließ.<br>"Da vorn' ist sie, Rose!"  
>"TÖTET SIE!"<br>Der Doctor schien die Schüsse mehr zu ahnen, wie zu hören, denn bevor Rose wusste wie ihr geschah, riss er sie mit sich in den Staub. Der Aufprall auf dem Boden war hart und presste ihre Lungen zusammen. Sie musste husten, Dreck verfing sich in ihren Wimpern. Sie robbten nur kurz, ehe der Gallifreyan die Blonde zurück auf die Beine zerrte und auf die rettende, blaue Telefonzelle zu steuerte, die im Antlitz der Sterne kaum an Anmut eingebüßt hatte.

Roses Beine haderten mit der Erschöpfung, die Lichtung hinauf, die sie die letzte Kraft kostete die sie aufzubringen im Stande war. Einige der Daleks kreisten über dem Waldstück, hoch über den Kronen der Bäume. Sie wusste, dass sie wie Futter für die Wölfe waren – und sie ahnte auch, dass es knapp werden könnte die TARDIS zu erreichen, bevor man sie niederstreckte.  
>"Öffne die Türen!", donnerte der Doctor in Richtung seines Schiffs. Nur noch ein Paar Meter – die Türen schwangen nach Innen auf; keine Zeit um sich darüber zu wundern. Keine Zeit, um Fragen zu stellen. Man akzeptiert den Glücksfall. Ein Schuss fraß sich haarscharf neben Rose in die Erde, ihr Haar roch versengt, ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus – bis sie fiel, ein starker Arm um ihre Mitte. Der Doctor bugsierte sie beide über die Schwelle der TARDIS und trat die Türen in einer raschen Bewegung zurück ins Schloss. Lediglich der scharfe Aufprall der Laser auf der anderen Seite war Indiz dafür, wie knapp sie dem Teufel entkommen waren.<br>Die Daleks warfen sich gegen die Zelle, brachten sie damit zwar nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht, doch bekundeten ebenso ihre Sturheit. Rose hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen zurück gekämpft und kroch vor dem Eingang des Schiffes fort, während der Doctor auf die Steuerkonsole zu hinkte, den Bildschirm in seine Reichweite schob und ihn aktivierte. "Wir sind umzingelt", erklärte er ihr unnötiger Weise, zog an einem Hebel, drückte einen Knopf und drehte die kleine Plasmakugel zu seiner Rechten um ein Viertel ihrer selbst. Holz splitterte bei jedem Schuss, der auf sie abgefeuert wurde. "Sie werden sie zerstören!"  
>"Nein, das werden sie nicht."<p>

Der TimeLord jagte um die Steuerung und presste einen Knopf: "Denn das alte Mädchen hatte Zeit genug, sich zu erholen. Schutzschilde aktivieren!" Die Maschine stieß ein sanftes Brummen aus, das sich wärmend über Roses Schultern legte, wie eine willkommen heißende Decke; dem triumphalen Ausruf des Doctors nach funktionierte sein Vorhaben. "Sieh nur, wie diese Bastarde zwischen unseren Schilden geröstet werden. Aber wir haben keine Zeit, uns zu amüsieren." Er warf einen Blick auf den Monitor, dann auf seine Uhr und kramte in den Untiefen der Jackentasche. "Wir müssen hier fort, in zehn Minuten fliegt uns der Planet um die Ohren."  
>Rose kämpfte sich zurück auf die Beine und schloss zu ihrem Begleiter auf: "Was?"<br>"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Rose, halte den Hebel dort drüben nach unten gedrückt", der Doctor nickte auf das Armaturenbrett, das ihm gegenüber lag. Er nickte ein weiteres Mal: "Genau so. Ich muss den Aemirat austauschen."  
>"Aemi … was?"<br>Der TimeLord war in die Hocke gegangen, riss eines der metallenen Bretter aus der Plattform und verkroch sich hektisch unter der Anlage: "Der Aemirat ist ein Kristall", hörte Rose ihn als dann knapp unter sich antworten. "Eine besondere Art von Kristall, der Energie erzeugt und bei den TimeLords vor allem in der Wissenschaft sehr beliebt ist. Kommt in seiner Reinheit und in der Form auch nur auf Gallifrey und wenigen anderen Planeten vor. Für gewöhnlich gehen die Dinger nicht kaputt – unserer hat einen Sprung, wahrscheinlich durch den Energieaufwand, den die TARDIS eingesetzt hat, um zu verhindern, dass wir in das schwarze Loch gezogen werden. Aus dem Grund fiel auch der Schutzschild aus – kein Saft, keine Kraft."  
>"Also doch ein schwarzes Loch!"<br>Der Doctor stockte flüchtig, murmelte etwas und fügte hinzu: "Hab' nie etwas anderes behauptet!"  
>"Du hast gesagt, es ist Unsinn."<br>"Nein, ich sagte, du sollst nicht alles glauben, was ich dir … der andere … was er dir eben erzählt! Das spielt nun auch keine Rolle! Drückst du den Hebel?"  
>Rose widerstand dem Impuls die Augen zu verdrehen: "Ja!" Das gleichmäßige Summen des Schallschraubers war das einzige, was ihr als Antwort an die Ohren drang. "Gut. Der Aemirat sitzt, ich muss noch einige Kabel reparieren, die durch unseren Absturz beschädigt wurden … ein Paar Schrauben hier und da, gib mir fünf Minuten."<br>"Haben wir noch so viel Zeit?"  
>"Eigentlich nicht."<p>

**** |[T]| ****

Als sie einen Herzschlag später beieinander gedrängt vor dem Bildschirm haderten, wurde der Doctor blass. Er hatte Koordinaten eingegeben und die TARDIS aufgefordert, buchstäblich im letzten Sekundenbruchteil zu starten. Die Rotoren arbeiteten, die Säule inmitten der Konsole kündigte einen Flugstart an, nur um auf halber Strecke ächzend dabei inne zu halten. Der TimeLord stieß einen Fluch aus, widmete sich konzentriert weiteren Einstellungen, beugte sich mit seinem Schraubenzieher über die Armaturen, korrigierte, drückte, presste, pumpte und trat die Steuerung schließlich verzweifelt mit der Spitze seines Stiefels.  
>"Was ist das?", wollte Rose wissen, die den Monitor nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat. Der Doctor schloss zu ihr auf, eine Falte auf der Stirn. Er leckte sich besorgt über die Lippen, als er das Bild sah, beobachtete wie der Horizont Gallifreys über ihnen langsam zuerst rot wurde und sich anschließend in grausamer Gemächlichkeit im Nichts auflöste. Der Himmel wurde schwarz. "Der Moment..?" Es klang fast unsicher, eher wie eine Frage. Er wusste es nicht. Der Doctor lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Britin. "Gallifreys Ende." Er schluckte schwer, bemerkte die Irritation auf ihren Zügen, dann die Panik. Rose war clever, konnte ahnen worauf der TimeLord hinaus wollte, was er ihr mitteilte, ohne es in Worte zu fassen. "Es tut mir so leid", entgegnete er heißer auf das heftige Kopfschütteln seiner Begleiterin, auf das Versprechen das er inbegriffen war zu brechen. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, wollte entgegnen, wollte brüllen und schreien, wollte protestieren und sich wehren – aber sie war völlig wehrlos, war völlig sprachlos.<br>Sie waren so nah dran.  
>Sie könnten es noch schaffen.<br>Oder nicht?

Die Blonde stockte schließlich bei der abrupten Berührung des Dunkelhaarigen, seinen langen und rauen Fingern, die sich mit einem merklichen Zögern auf ihr Gesicht legten. Er war ein Stück näher gekommen, sein Daumen strich vorsichtig über ihre schmutzige Wange, wie er es bereits die ganze Zeit getan hat. Aber irgendetwas war dieses Mal anders.  
>"Das ist alles meine Schuld." Roses Augenbrauen krümmten sich verwirrt, doch jegliche Erwiderung, die ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hätte, erstarrte in dem unerwarteten und unvorhergesehenen, sanften Kuss, der darauf hin von dem hoch Gewachsenen folgte. In der so zögerlichen Berührung der Lippen des TimeLords, abgelenkt von seiner abrupten Offensive merkte sie nicht, wie sich seine Fingerspitzen nach ihren Schläfen streckten. Merkte sie nicht, wie sich der Ansatz einer Träne zwischen seinen Wimpern hervor stahl.<br>Roses Lider flatterten.  
>Dann wurde alles schwarz.<p> 


	13. LONG WAY HOME

**A/N:** Ich bin mir fast sicher, ich sag das jedes Mal: aber ich hasse es, wenn Geschichten enden.  
>Ich bedanke mich noch einmal sehr, sehr herzlich, dass du Teil davon gewesen bist und hoffe, dich als bald wieder in meinem kleinen Lesezirkel begrüßen zu dürfen. Denn Nine und Rose werden bestimmt noch das ein oder andere Mal Welten retten – auch, wenn sie Gallifrey verloren haben (-:<p>

Noch etwas: ich habe mich strickt daran gehalten, die Geschichte aus Roses Sicht zu schreiben. Das hatte einen besonderen Hintergrund: ich wollte dich fühlen lassen, was sie fühlt. Ich wollte den Doctor in seinem Handeln und Tun nicht erklären, weil er ein Charakter ist, der zwar viel plappert, aber nur selten wirklich aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert. Er handelt manchmal impulsiv, auch, wenn er sich über Verluste bewusst ist und schlägt nicht selten über die Strenge. Mich haben die Filme "Shutter Island" und "Inception" zu diesem Ende hier inspiriert, es soll zum Nachdenken anregen. Vielleicht fällt dir auf, dass das letzte Kapitel stellenweise identisch mit dem Ersten ist.  
>Ich will, dass du für dich selbst entscheidest, was passiert ist.<br>Und was nicht.

Vielleicht löse ich das letzte Kapitel irgendwann mit einem One-Shot aus der Sicht des Doctors auf.  
>Aber nicht heute (-:<p>

Danke fürs Lesen.  
>Ihr seid spitze!<p>

**UNIVERSE **NINTH DOCTOR & ROSE  
><strong>GENRE<strong> SURVIVAL, ADVENTURE, HORROR, FRIENDSHIP & LOVE  
><strong>ALTER<strong> P16.

**** |[T]| ****

Cinder and smoke  
>The snake in the basement<br>Found the juniper shade  
>The farmhouse is burning down<br>[IRON&WINE · CINDER AND SMOKE]

Roses Nackenhaare kitzelten. Zuerst dachte sie, das Gefühl wäre Einbildung und die Stumpfheit zwischen ihren Schläfen war die Nachwirkung eines wahnsinnigen Traumes, der nicht mehr als Bruchstücke zurück gelassen hat. Auf ihrer Zunge lag ein furchtbarer Geschmack, schwer und eisern als hätte sie sich versehentlich darauf gebissen, ihre Glieder schmerzten, ganz zu schweigen von der Steifheit ihres Nackens, der sich dumpf bei der ersten, schwerfälligen Bewegung bemerkbar machte.  
>Jemand stöhnte und es dauerte noch einen Moment länger, bis Rose begriff, dass das Geräusch aus ihrem eigenen Brustkorb kam. Als sie sich drehen wollte, spürte sie einen Widerstand, hart und gleichsam bestimmend, gepaart mit einer dunklen Stimme, die ihr umso sanfter zu flüsterte, nichts zu überstürzen. Die Blonde wusste sofort, dass sie den Klang, den stoischen Bariton, mochte, der durch ihr Trommelfell vibrierte und sie ohne großartige Mühen tatsächlich dazu bringen konnte, inne zu halten. Zu der gesichtslosen Stimme gesellte sich Vertrautheit, der Geruch von längst vergangener Zeit und abgetragenem Leder; sie nahm das Angebot an – nur für einen weiteren Atemzug – und tauchte tiefer ein in ihre Benommenheit, die sich über sie gelegt hatte wie ein undurchsichtiger, dicker Schleier.<br>Rose atmete hörbar aus, ihre Gedanken kreisten. Tatsächlich konnte sie nichts Wirkliches fassen, konnte sich an nichts erinnern – dazu war das Pochen zwischen ihren Schläfen zu laut. Aber ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass das in Ordnung war, dass sie sich jetzt in Sicherheit befand. War sie etwa jemals in Gefahr gewesen?  
>Mit einer prompten Bewegung, die sie im selben Bruchteil bereute, riss Rose die Augen auf und fuhr in eine sitzende Position in die Höhe. Sie wurde von Bildern übermannt, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, Bilder die ihr fremd und fern erschienen, zusammenhanglos und katastrophal. Sie versuchte einen Anflug von Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, rieb sich die schweren Lider und schauderte; erst bei dem Paar Hände auf ihren Schultern und der offenen Besorgnis, die sie erreichte, nahm sich die Britin Zeit zu überlegen und ihr rappelndes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.<br>Der Doctor saß neben ihr, mit dem Rücken zur Konsole, ein Bein aufgestellt, damit sie dagegen lehnen konnte; als Rose zu dem TimeLord aufsah, vermutete sie ein schmutziges und mit Ruß besetztes Gesicht, vermutete Blut, das ihm über die Stirn hinab lief, vielleicht bereits eingetrocknet war. Aber alles, was sie ausmachen konnte, waren gekrümmte Mundwinkel und müde, blaue Augen.  
>Der Doctor strich ihr das Haar hinter das Ohr, eine Geste, die sie schaudern ließ ohne zu verstehen, warum. Ihr Blick heftete sich nur flüchtig auf seine Lippen.<p>

"Lass dir etwas Zeit, du hast dir ziemlich heftig den Kopf gestoßen", erklärte er ihr vermutlich schon zum wiederholten Male. "Wir hatten Turbulenzen, wären fast aus dem Vortex gestoßen worden. Hat ein wenig gedauert den Flug zu stabilisieren; hätte schlimmer kommen können." Der Doctor lächelte, aber die Regung erreichte seine Augen nicht. Nachdem Rose nichts auf seine Worte erwiderte, rappelte sich der Gallifreyan schließlich auf die Beine zurück: "Wollen mal sehen, wo wir gelandet sind, oder? Ich habe der TARDIS erlaubt, sich selbst Koordinaten zu suchen, damit sie einen Weg einschlagen kann, der für sie am nächsten und am einfachsten zu erreichen ist." Er rieb sich die Hände. "Ich liebe diese Momente der Überraschung, wenn man nicht weiß, was auf der anderen Seite liegt. Unbekannte Welten Rose, Abenteuer, Basare, einarmige Banditen die dich quer durch galaktische Spielhallen jagen … einmal war ich auf einem Mond gelandet, weit fernab deines Sonnensystems. Sie nannten ihn Serenade, hätte dir bestimmt gefallen. Die Musik dort war klasse, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Essen."  
>Sie beobachtete den hoch Gewachsenen, wie er mit schweren Schritten über die Plattform in Richtung der Türen steuerte. Roses Blick fiel dabei auf ihre Hände, auf ihre Jeans, die an einer Stelle oberhalb ihres Oberschenkels zerrissen war. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie sich dort verletzt hatte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte warum oder woran. Gut möglich, dass sie einfach am Armaturenbrett hängen geblieben war. Generell waren ihre Kleider sorgsam sauber, kein Dreck zwischen den Fingernägeln, keine Schürfungen auf der Haut.<p>

Beim ersten Quietschen der Türscharniere fuhr der Blondschopf dann erschrocken empor, ergriffen von einer unerwarteten Panik, die sie nicht zuzuordnen im Stande war, welche ihr aber riet den TimeLord mit einem heftigen "Nein!" von seinem Tun abzuhalten.  
>Der Doctor blinzelte verwundert über die Schulter zu ihr zurück, eine Hand bereits nach der Klinke ausgestreckt. Rose zögerte, räusperte sich berührt und schlug mit dem Anflug eines unsicheren Schulterzuckens und hilflos gekrümmten Augenbrauen leise vor: "Können wir nicht einfach weiter fliegen?" Etwas, tief verborgen in ihrem Hinterkopf versicherte ihr, dass die Entscheidung vorausschauend und klug war. Etwas forderte sie auf, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und die Überraschung Überraschung sein zu lassen. In ihren Ohren knirschte altes, verbranntes Metall.<br>Der Mund des Doctors formte sich in Verwunderung; er musterte die Türen und strich mit spitzen Fingern über das alte Holz, als wollte er der TARDIS eine stumme Entschuldigung für Roses plötzliches Misstrauen ihrer Flugfähigkeiten aussprechen. Seine Begleiterin jeden Falls war erschöpft, blass und von der heftig verstörenden Vorstellung ergriffen, diesen Moment schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie suchte nach dem Zusammenhang, der Erklärung, der feinen Linie zwischen Realität und Fantasie, die ihren Puls in Flammen setzte. Aber alles was sie sah, waren zusammenhanglose Bilder von Gesichtern, die sie nicht kannte.  
>"Wo möchtest du hin?", wollte der TimeLord stattdessen wissen.<br>Rose rieb sich über die Oberarme: "Nach Hause?"  
>Der Doctor schien den Wunsch abzuwägen, runzelte dabei flüchtig die Stirn und quittierte ihre Bitte endlich mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Ihr Wunsch, Madame, ist mir Befehl." Er eilte sofort an die Konsole zurück, nahm den Weg mit doppelt gefächerten Schritten, drückte Knöpfe, presste Hebel und brachte den Motor mit Eingabe der Koordinaten zum Laufen: "Powell Estate, 21. Jahrhundert – ich hoffe, deine Mutter hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich in eurem Wohnzimmer parke!"<p>

Rose entkam auf den provokanten Vorschlag seinerseits ein spontanes Glucksen, das sich seltsam hohl in ihrer Brust anfühlte. Generell machte sich in ihrem Körper eine gähnende Leere breit. Sie glaubte, etwas verpasst oder verloren zu haben – ähnlich wie nach einem Rausch, nach zu viel Alkohol mit Shareen und den Mädchen. Sie konnte nicht wirklich mit dem Finger darauf deuten. Andernfalls … wenn der Gallifreyan sagte, sie habe sich den Kopf gestoßen, war das wohl auch keine verwunderliche Reaktion, oder?  
>Der Doctor wich ihrem Blick aus, als sie selbst mit wackeligen Knien vom Boden der TARDIS aufstand und sich zu ihm gesellte. "Doctor..?"<br>"Ja, Rose?"  
>"Ich hatte einen ziemlich seltsamen Traum …" Der TimeLord grinste sie verzerrt an und widmete sich wieder dem Start, wobei das Rauschen der TARDIS und das gleichmäßige Brummen ihrer Maschinen purer Musik glich: "Passiert den Besten von uns." Rose beobachtete das Tun des Gallifreyans eine Weile von der Seite aus, an der Konsole lehnend, weil sie sich matt fühlte – so viel Anstrengung musste ein Marathon kosten. Dabei konnte sie sich nicht entsinnen, wann sie das letzte Mal um ihr Leben gelaufen war. Ihr ungewöhnlicher Begleiter gab sich jeden Falls unglaublich konzentriert und schob auf dem Monitor einige Zeichen hin und her, die verdächtig nach seiner Muttersprache aussahen. Mit einem seichten Lächeln fügte die Blondine hinzu: "… ich erinner' mich nicht mehr an viel. Aus meinem Traum, mein ich." Der Doctor warf ihr darauf einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du gegen einen Dalek gekämpft hast. Mit deinen bloßen Händen." Sie wirkte etwas stolz, stolzer wie es die Situation erlaubte; der TimeLord lachte stumpf und heißer. "Hab' ich das?"<br>"Um mich zu beschützen."  
>Er atmete hörbar ein. "Dann … schätze ich, war es mir ein besonderes Vergnügen."<br>Sie wurden von der knirschenden Landung und dem sanften Ruckeln der TARDIS unterbrochen.  
>Sie waren zu Hause.<br>Zu Hause.

Der Gedanke trug einen bitteren Beigeschmack von Asche und Staub.

**** |[T]| ****


End file.
